Colocation, enfin presque
by Anyway I'm Dead
Summary: Quoi de mieux pour bien commencer sa vie, que d'entamer une colocation, dans une maison de riche, avec des pauvres? Des pauvres tous très différents les uns des autres? Et bien, venez lire ça! /UA, avec pleins de pairings de prévu./
1. Adieu, Bonjour

Salut les gens, aujourd'hui j'vous poste cette merdeveille pour votre plus grand bonheur. Et croyez-moi, vous allez en avoir pour votre faim. Comme je reprends le lycée, et que j'ai fait le grand ménage dans mes fictions, j'aurais tout le temps de ne pas me stresser!  
Aussi, je prends grand soin de vous affirmer, c'est le premier chapitre, mais y en à au moins deux d'avance, les publications devraient se faire de 2 par mois. Voir moins, voir plus.  
**_Hey les poulets, j'vais à Paris demain, aux quatres jours de la Japan Expo, qui pour me faire un gros câlin d'attardée?_**

L'orthographe est maintenant vérifiée et corrigée à son plein maximum, par moi-même. Si vous voyez une faute indélicate, j'en suis navrée!  
Questions, appréciations, suggestions, sont les bienvenues dans les commentaires!  
Les commentaires anonymes seront répondus sur mon profil [laissez un pseudo!]

**_Titre_**: _Colocation, enfin presque_

**_Chapitre 1_**: "**Adieu, Bonjour**"

**_Rating_**: _M, pour les mots grossiers [pour les futurs chapitres]_

**_Pairings_**:_ Faites pas chiez, y aura pour qui à faim._

**_Disclaimer_**: _Comme si personne ne savait que FF net, c'était pour poster des histoires à propos de quelque chose qui ne nous appartient pas. Himaruya papa, j'te fais un clin d'oeil, quoi._

**_Synopsis _**: _Quoi de mieux pour bien commencer sa vie, que d'entamer une colocation, dans une maison de riche, avec des pauvres? Des pauvres tous très différents les uns des autres? Et bien, venez lire ça! [UA!]_

* * *

Les cloches de l'église sonnèrent, commençaient leurs mélodies, il était midi, et le glas du voyage avait sonné pour un jeune couple, encré dans une petite ville sans grand renom, tranquille et maigre d'histoire.

-Prends soin de toi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Jeanne, c'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, avec l'armée et tout ça...

Le soleil était au zénith depuis quelques bonnes minutes, se reflétant sur la carrosserie neuve de la voiture, posée face au nord, à la route, à l'inconnu. Les oiseaux s'étaient invités et chantaient à qui mieux mieux, sous la chaleur estivale de la fin de l'été.  
Françis venait de boucler la ceinture qui retenait en une pile soignée, ses tableaux les plus précieux, ceux qu'il avait réussi à sauver avant qu'il ne tombe dans une classe sociale, plus, sobre. Sa fiancée se tenait derrière lui, le suivait dans ses aller et retour du garage, au coffre de l'automobile.

-Et voilà, il ne me manque plus que le carton des livres. Je t'ai laissé ma carte bancaire dans le tiroir du secrétaire dans le salon, comme convenu.

La jolie denomée souriait tristement, elle regardait son fiancé, ses beaux yeux bleus couraient de droite à gauche, regardant les affaires prises, qu'elle n'aurait plus l'habitude de voir, le physique de son homme qu'elle ne pourrait plus enlacer librement. Elle attendit qu'il sorte la tête de l'arrière de la voiture, pour lui sauter au cou, l'embrasser partout, longtemps, avec amour et passion, leurs courts cheveux blonds se mêlant tendrement ensemble.

-Tu vas beaucoup, beaucoup me manquer. Tu m'appelles tous les week-ends, hein ?

-Oui, Jeanne.

-T-Tu n'oublie pas d'être poli, hein ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, Jeanne.

-Ne les embête pas et tout ira bien, d'accord ?

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce. On en a déjà parlé au moins cent fois, tout se passera bien.

Elle était affolée, alors qu'avant, quand il avait appris qu'elle allait partir à l'armée de terre, c'était son petit ami qui courait partout, en glapissant, inquiet pour un rien. Cette idée la fit doucement rire, malgré sa tristesse et son état affolé. Il le remarqua, et passa une douce main chaude sur sa joue pêche.

-Je t'enverrais un email presque tous les jours, ma chérie.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt, ou je viens te chercher avec mon tank et je te ramène avec la mitraillette, l'armée de terre, de l'air, la marine, et on va te botter le d-

Il la prit dans ses bras fins et l'embrassa langoureusement, amoureusement. Les cloches de l'église sonnèrent encore une fois, comme pour couper court à leur petit ébat amoureux.

Elle n'ajouta rien, mais quand il se retourna pour ouvrir la portière de sa voiture, elle l'attrapa par le poignet.

-Ne m'oublie pas, je t'aime tellement. Et n'oublie pas de manger! Surtout!

-Oui maman, j'ai compris, je vais faire attention, et je vais repousser toutes les filles sauvages sur mon chemin, et je n'oublierais pas de prendre un en-cas entre deux repoussés.

La réponse, ironique, parut satisfaire la jeune femme, qui soupira, avant de le laisser partir, s'asseoir sur le siège conducteur, la fenêtre ouverte. Il la regardait, avec tendresse, et lui fit signe d'approcher.

-Je peux avoir un vrai baiser d'adieu, tu sais, comme dans le film qu'on a regardé hier?

Il souriait, chaleureusement, il était heureux d'être avec une femme si adorable et belle, d'autant, qu'elle était militaire, elle était très forte mentalement et physiquement, enfin, tout de suite, elle semblait plutôt sur le point de pleurer, ce qu'elle ferait sûrement quand il ne serait plus dans son champ de vision. Elle secoua la tête et s'approcha, se pencha, et donna un bon baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse à son fiancé, les larmes commençant déjà à lui monter aux yeux. Elle se recula et la voiture démarra, s'éloignant doucement.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, fais attention sur la route!

Le jeune homme lui fit un signe de baiser avec la main, l'agitant lentement.

-Je t'aime aussi!

Quand la peinture rouge du véhicule disparue au loin, la jeune femme se mit à sangloter, regardant le point où son amour s'était éclipsé, pour une bonne année.

* * *

L'après-midi s'était déjà bien entamé, quand le rouquin se leva, bâillant avec insistance, comme pour signaler à son petit frère qu'il s'était enfin réveillé. Il s'étira, faisant craquer ses vertèbres et les os de ses doigts, avant de finalement poser le pied à terre, hors de son lit. Il tourna la tête, regardant le radio-réveil sur sa table de chevet. Il était bien plus de quatre heures, il avait loupé l'heure du divin thé de son petit frangin. Non pas qu'il était malheureux d'avoir loupé un délicieux thé, il avait juste manqué son occasion quotidienne de se moquer du petit dernier de la famille, de lui donner une tape derrière la tête, alors qu'il avait le nez dans la tasse, c'était son moment favori de la journée.  
Il fronça les sourcils, et attrapa les piercings sur la table de chevet, les clipsant à son oreille droite. Il s'avança, et ouvrit à demi les rideaux de sa chambre, lançant au travers de la pièce une lame de lumière solaire, bourrée de particules de poussière.

-A quelle heure il arrive l'autre puceau pour me réveiller, déjà...?

Son marmonnement sembla avoir un soudain impact, car à peine il eut le temps de poser les yeux sur sa commode pour chercher des vêtements dignes d'être portés, que des pas précipités, presque glissant sur le parquet du couloir se faisaient entendre.

-Andrew, tu es réveillé ? Bloody hell, hurry u-

Un blondinet ouvrit la porte, il avait la vingtaine, courts cheveux blonds en bataille et de profonds yeux verts, enfin, de profond-yeux-verts-choqués du spectacle, que le corps nu, devant un peu de lumière que son ainé lui offrait, sans vraiment en avoir l'intention.

-Casse-toi, branleur, avant que j'ne t'envoie mon Glasgow kiss dans la tronche.

Le ton du propriétaire de la chevelure de feu avait une note très menaçant, et surtout très sérieuse. Mais c'était tellement habituel, que le plus jeune ne s'offusquait presque plus.

-Well, tu ferais mieux de te grouiller et d'enfiler quelque chose avant l'arrivée de notre nouveau locataire.

-CO-loataire, un seul "t" et sans l'trait d'union entre "co" et "locataire".

L'ambiance déjà quelque peu tendue, s'électrisait petit à petit. Les piques que le roux envoyait étaient toujours bourrées de glace et de poison. Cependant, aujourd'hui, ils ne devaient pas se battre, ni la première semaine, ni la suivante.

-Toi... Hurry up, and close your mouth!

Arthur Kirkland, le plus jeune de la famille, était bien celui qui avait les origines anglaises les plus imprimées dans son code génétique et sa tendre enfance, tellement, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mêler l'anglais au langage courant. Ce qu'il lui valait souvent de se faire frapper par ses grands frères, qui eux, ne supportaient pas ça.

-Et toi, t'sors de ma piaule avant que j'ne t'rebaptise ta tête d'attardé avec un Glasgow kiss bien placé, couillon.

Dans la famille Kirkland, tous avaient un caractère et un physique bien différents des uns des autres. En même temps, tous n'avaient pas le même père.

-Bon, je vais te laisser te vêtir, okay?

-Ouais c'ça, va t'pendre, puceau.

Le blond s'offusqua cette fois, il était prêt à lancer une réplique cinglante, quand Georges, le majordome de la famille depuis plus de vingt ans, ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre d'Andrew en grand, provoquant un grognement de surprise de ce dernier, pas très réveillé, qui se hâta à la salle de bain pour échapper aux U.V destructeurs.

-Monsieur Alastair, je vous ai préparé une tenue, elle est posée sur la commode dans votre salle de bain. Et Monsieur Arthur, votre collation du thé n'a pas été mangée, dois-je la jeter?

Arthur soupira, heureux d'être débarrassé de son aîné, et d'être sûr qu'il sera présentable. Il regarda l'autre homme, qui devait avoir la quarantaine, à peine. Il secoua doucement la tête.

-Laissez, Georges. Je ne vais pas gâcher ces splendides scones que vous nous avez préparés, je vais les manger. J'y vais de ce pas!

Aussitôt dit, il tourna les talons, et retourna dans le séjour, où un plat de scones dorés avec un peu de confiture de mûre l'attendait, il se fit une joie de les déguster, non sans une pointe de jalousie, lui qui est nul en cuisine, à peine touchait-il à un fourneau, que celui-ci explosait, sans exagération.  
Une fois les six merveilles pour les papilles avalées, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cave, descendant les escaliers en pierres recouverts d'une sorte de tapis de sécurité antiglisse. Il marcha lentement, avec prudence, et quand il fit là, il regarda les caisses en bois remplies de secrets de sa mère, des odeurs de poussières et de vieux s'évaporant de la pièce.  
Soudain, le son du compteur d'eau craquelant fit sourire le blond, qui se dirigea lentement vers la machine, et attendit quelque peu, avant de couper l'eau chaude, pendant quelques secondes, et de la remettre. Oh, comme il aurait été heureux de voir la tête de son frère à ce moment, lui qui prenait des douches brûlantes, se retrouver de quarante-et-un degrés à quinze ou vingt. Cela aurait été fort amusant.

* * *

La route fût quelque peu longue et monotone, mais Françis devait passer cette année là-bas, c'était la seule école multi-activités, divisées entre enseignement général et professionnel, un peu comme un lycée en fait, sauf que c'était plus une faculté. Et, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait obligé d'aller là-bas, de tout son être.  
Il aurait bien voulu emmener sa jeune fiancée avec lui, mais elle aurait été aussi absente là que maintenant, l'armée lui prenait beaucoup de temps, et la partie libre était vraiment maigre. Mais il l'aimait, de tout son coeur, et lui avait demandé sa main.  
Tout le trajet qu'il avait effectué, il l'avait fait en pensant à elle, un peu triste. Ils étaient un si jeune couple, ils devraient se marier dans moins d'un an, ils avaient hâte. Françis avait été très compréhensible, face au voeu de sa dulcinée, qui voulait attendre jusqu'au mariage pour avoir un rapport sexuel. Il avait attendu, ne l'avait jamais pressée ou forcée à raccourcir l'attente, il l'aimait vraiment de tout son coeur, et était vraiment heureux de l'avoir.  
Bientôt le panneau annonçant le nom de la ville où il allait vivre pendant un an se montra. Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement, il était tellement impatient de se lancer dans cette nouvelle vie de presque pauvre. Il continua de rouler pendant quelques minutes, et prit la route se détachant à partir du pont, une énorme grille de fer noire barrait la route, deux interphones étaient accrochés au muret entourant toute la propriété Kirkland.  
À peine eu-t'il abaisser sa fenêtre, qu'une voix un peu étouffée et sonnant quelque peu robotique se fit entendre.

-Bonjour, êtes-vous le nouveau locataire?

-Oui, désolé du retard, il y a eu un bouchon sur l'autoroute et...

-Il n'y a aucun problème, attendez, je vous ouvre.

Le portail s'ouvrit, et la voiture s'engouffra dans la propriété. Et quelle propriété, il lui faudrait sûrement moins de deux minutes pour atteindre le manoir, digne d'un des romans de la comtesse de Ségur.  
Un grand chemin blanc reliait l'entrée au manoir, au milieu étaient plantés divers boulots parfaitement taillés, avec des plants de jacinthe et de lavandes autour d'eux, on pouvait facilement voir deux amas de ruches, parfaites pour l'apiculture. Françis regardait un peu tout, assez heureux d'avoir réussi à décrocher le bail de la collocation, pour pas si cher que ça, aux vues de ce qui était autour de sa chambre.  
Il gara son véhicule à côté de deux autres, sur une sorte de mini parking, à côté du garage, comptant au moins huit places. Il coupa le contact et sortit. L'air était doux et les odeurs de miel, de fleurs, d'écorce et de peinture étaient assez enivrantes. Il ouvrit le coffre et il n'eut pas le temps de toucher à sa valise, qu'aussitôt, deux femmes, en robe et souliers noirs, avec une coiffe et un tablier blanc arrivèrent et prirent ses affaires. L'une était d'un brun chocolat au teint pêche, une fleur rose derrière l'oreille, et l'autre était un peu plus fine, avec un petit sourire de chat, et on pouvait deviner qu'elle avait un bandana-ruban vert dans les cheveux mi-longs, d'une belle teinte châtain.

-Monsieur Arthur vous attend dans le hall principal, nous nous occupons de vos affaires.

-Oh, merci...

Il regarda la bâtisse en face de lui, vraiment, cette maison lui rappelait vraiment celle de la couverture de "Les Malheurs de Sophie" par Madame la comtesse de Ségur. Il sourit à cette pensée, se promettant d'en faire part dans une conversation avec les autres habitants, quand ils se seront bien connus. Il entra dans le hall, et admira le sol, qui était un parquet bien lustré, brillant et propre.

-Hello, Bonnefoy. Welcome to the Kirkland's mansion.

Arthur descendait les escaliers, il portait une veste grise, avec une chemise blanche, un pantalon et une cravate noire, avec des chaussures à la mode, assorties aux vêtements. Il s'approcha de Françis et lui sourit poliment. Le plus vieux lui rendit son sourire, chaleureusement.

-Enchanté, monsieur Kirkland. Votre propriété est vraiment aussi, voir, plus belle que sur les photos.

-Je sais, le photographe est incompétent.

-Non, je ne critiquais pas du tout les photos, je...

-FAITES D'LA PLACE!

Les deux blonds tournèrent la tête, et s'écartèrent vivement du chemin, quand une tornade rousse glissant le long des escaliers debout sur un plateau en argent faillit leur rentrer dedans, bien violement. L'ambiance qui avait déjà une pointe fraîche sembla se glacer encore plus.

-YO! C'toi l'nouveau? T'as pas bonne tête t'sais!

Françis cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment si c'était une blague ou non, et sentit une soudaine tension dans l'air. Le roux ricana, s'époussetant, avant de lancer le plateau en l'air avec son pied, et de le rattraper d'une main, le posant sur une étagère par là. Son frère semblait sur le point soit de se jeter sur lui, soit de hurler, ou de s'évanouir.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais en jupe, Andrew?

-C'pas une jupe, puceau. C't'un kilt, t'vois!

Andrew tira sur les bords de son kilt, en imprimé rouge, blanc et bleu, avec un sourire fier et arrogant, il avait un veston et une chemise assortis, avec de longues chaussettes et des chaussures courtes. Face à cela, n'importe qui, verrait là, le stéréotype d'un vrai écossais, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une cornemuse, et un cigare en bouche.

-Oh, l'Blandine, t'es toute pâle, t'as perdu ta langue, lass?

Il ricana légèrement, soit par taquinerie, soit par pure méchanceté, personne n'était jamais sûr avec un tel phénomène que ce rouquin.

-Andrew, please, c'est notre nouveau locataire.

-CO-locataire, wee brother.

Les deux commencèrent à parler en anglais, à se disputer, de plus en plus violemment. Leurs bonnes résolutions de ne plus se faire la guerre semblèrent s'être volatilisées. Au milieu de ça, Françis ne savait pas s'il devait faire demi-tour et abandonner, les stopper, ou les regarder. La colocation commençait déjà super bien, c'était parfait, le rêve, haha!  
Quel cauchemar...

* * *

_Les mots que dit Andrew que vous ne pouvez peut-être pas comprendre sont de l'écossais, et sont inutiles à la traduction, puisqu'ils sont évidents, enfin, je pense._  
_Merci de la lecture, n'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire, je suis impatiente de lire vos appréciations et observations._  
_Si vous avez des suggestions sur la mise en page, le style d'écriture et le reste, n'hésitez pas non plus, vous êtes le lecteur, vous pouvez demander!_  
Rendez-vous au chapitre 2 "**Repas glacial**"

**_-Anyway_**-


	2. Repas Glacial

JE SUIS EN RETARD D'UN JOUR, OMG CEY TRO GRAV.  
Bahw, chapitre en retard, j'suis désolée, j'ai juste bloquée sur un putain de paragraphe à la con. Excusez mon langage. Mais c'est vrai quoi.

SAEMOON JE T'AIME, EPOUSE-MOI, et non, je nedispasçapourt'attendrir.

_J'suis gentille, j'écris ça alors que je suis crevée, que j'ai juste une envie: DORMIR. M'enfin, comme promis, après... Vous n'aurez rien de nouveau à lire jusqu'au mois prochain, c'triste, vous pouvez pleurer.  
_**Les filles, papa Hima' est rentré au bercail. FAUT VITE RANGER LES 2P ET VOS YAOI! Il se ramène avec la République Tchéque et un mec qui sera membre des "frères de barbes", avec Turquie et France.**

L'orthographe est maintenant vérifiée et corrigée à son plein maximum, par moi-même. Si vous voyez une faute indélicate, j'en suis navrée!  
Questions, appréciations, suggestions, sont les bienvenues dans les commentaires!  
Je réponds à tous vos commentaires, je suis toujours prête à vous aider à patienter.  
Les commentaires anonymes seront répondus sur mon profil [laissez un pseudo, si vous pouvez!]

**Titre:** Colocation, enfin presque

_**Chapitre 2**_: "Repas glacial"

_**Rating:**_M, pour les mots grossiers [pour les futurs chapitres]

_**Pairings**_: Pour l'instant, le calme plat. M'enfin, y aura toujours des fangirls pour dire "rsdtufhvbhsedrfh là! MON OTP AHW THE FEELINGS!"

_**Disclaimer:**_J'suis une brêle kikoolol et je sais pas que ce que je lis c'est une fanfiction et que excepté Écosse, tous les autres gens proviennent de papa Himaruya, que je dédicace quoi.

**Synopsis : **Quoi de mieux pour bien commencer sa vie, que d'entamer une colocation, dans une maison de riche, avec des pauvres? Des pauvres tous très différents les uns des autres? Et bien, venez lire ça! [UA!]

* * *

Assise sur le canapé, les yeux assez rougis, Jeanne jouait avec le téléphone dans ses mains. Elle n'avait fait que lire et relire tous les sms qu'elle et Françis s'étaient envoyés. Et ceux qui remontaient au moins plus de cinq mois. Elle avait une petite montagne de mouchoirs empilés sur ses genoux.  
Quand soudain, le cellulaire commença à vibrer, à chanter sur une musique 8-bit. La jeune femme porta attention à l'auteur de l'appel, et décrocha même pas une seconde après quand elle vit que c'était son cher et tendre.

-Salut Jeanne!  
-Françis! Tu as fait bon voyage? J'ai entendu dire qu'à cause d'un accident sur la route, il y avait eu un bouchon sur l'autoroute, et...

Elle renifla, se frottant les joues. Elle était largement plus soulagée maintenant.

-Calme, chérie. Je suis en pleine forme, j'ai tous mes morceaux, et je suis en train de ranger mes cartons de vêtements, et j'ai retrouvé une de tes culottes.

La blondinette fronça les sourcils et bouda, honteuse d'avoir pleurée pour rien, en pensant que la malheureuse victime de ce carambolage ai pû être son cher et tend- quoi? Une culotte?

-Une culotte?  
-Une culotte.  
-Non mais, une culotte?  
-Oui, une culotte.  
-Une culotte?!  
-Oui, le truc en dentelle super sexy là, avec ton odeur dessus et tout et tout.  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute! J'ai dû la plier et la mettre sur ta pile de sous-vêtements par mégarde! J'suis militaire, pas femme de ménage! C'est de ta faute d'abord!  
-Jeanne, allez, ce n'est pas grave, ne boude pas! D'accord? Je veux que ma petite femme soit heureuse, moi.  
-Je ne boude pas! C'est toi qui boudes, là! Mais...  
-Tu as passé une bonne journée?

Jeanne s'allongea sur le canapé, regardant le plafond. La pile de mouchoirs trempés de larmes et de sécrétions nasales ne tient plus et tomba sur le parquet. Leur chute fut silencieuse, mais l'atterrissage fit plein de petits bruits sourds et légers.

-Oui, j'ai fait un peu le ménage, j'ai rentré le courrier. Maman m'a appelée tout à l'heure pour me demander si j'allais aller fêter mon mariage à l'église. Je lui ai dit qu'on réfléchissait!  
-J'espère que ta famille va bien, sincèrement.  
-Et bien, depuis son séjour à l'hôpital à cause de son infarctus, papa va prier tous les jours à la cathédrale, il passe plus de temps là-bas. Il va mieux, ça me fait plaisir que Dieu s'occupe aussi bien de lui. Oh, et maman a dû appeler la police la semaine dernière, une des élèves de son école avait emmené une arme blanche, et voulait s'en servir contre mère Agathe, tu sais, la femme un peu sévère qui enseigne le latin, et le français?  
-Oui je vois, Agathe va bien?  
-Oui, oui. Quelqu'un l'a prévenue, alors elle a été prévenir maman!  
-Les gens deviennent fous de nos jours...  
-A qui le dit tu !

Ils soupirèrent avant de rire en même temps.

-Jeanne, si tu savais comme c'est beau ici! J'ai fait l'agréable connaissance d'une femme de chambre très douce et polie! Elle avait un petit air hongrois.  
-Hongrois? Comment tu peux reconnaître ça?  
-Elle a les traits d'un Hasbourg.  
-Tu as aussi dit que le concierge de notre premier appart' était un homme tunisien, alors que c'était une femme, déjà. Et que c'était juste une femme à la peau bronzée.

Le blond bouda quelque peu.

-Mon flair de français ne me trompe que rarement.  
-Et pas de bol, ce rare moment est arrivé.  
-Oh ça va ça va.

Elle rit, de manière un peu moqueuse et taquine. Elle se remit bien droite sur le canapé, avant de se baisser pour ramasser les mouchoirs et les mettre dans la poubelle la plus proche.

-Donc, une femme de chambre hongroise.  
-Oui, il y avait une autre fille avec elle, elle avait de grands yeux de chat.  
-De grands yeux de chat.  
-Vert comme des pierres précieuses un peu usées par le temps.  
-Vert.  
-Et elle sentait la gaufre.  
-... La gaffe. Elle sentait la gaufre ?  
-Oui, tu sais, la pâte à gaufre, juste posée sur les plaques.  
-Jésus Marie Joseph, j'espère que tu ne lui as rien dit d'indécent, et encore moins rien fait!

Le français s'étouffa quelque peu.

-Jeanne!  
-Non mais depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler d'elles! Elles sont plus jolies que moi?  
-Mais non Jeanne! Je te racontais juste, ne t'en fais pas mon amour! Je n'aime que toi tu le sa-  
-Je plaisantais, mon petit lys. Je plaisantais! C'était la réplique du serveur dans le film qu'on a vu hier soir.

Elle mit le mode haut-parleur, tandis qu'elle se lavait les mains. Il leva les yeux au ciel, décidément, il réagissait toujours au quart de tour. Il devrait faire attention maintenant.

-Donc, tu as fait la connaissance de deux femmes de chambre, dont une est hongroise et l'autre se frotte avec des gaufres.  
-Hein? Oh, euh... Mais aussi du propriétaire et de son frère.  
-Oh! Ils sont comment?  
-Je préfère ne pas donner mon avis sur la question.  
-Hm? Votre rencontre s'est mal passée, chéri?  
-Je ne sais pas, ils sont si... Pas bizarre, mais presque. Ils me faisaient un peu froid dans le dos, personnellement.  
-Oh mon amour... Ça va aller, tu as dû être fatigué à cause de toute cette route! Tu verras après un bon bain, un bon livre et une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout ira mieux!

Françis rit quelque peu, il se sentait tellement chanceux d'avoir une fille aussi mignonne et tendre que sa fiancée. Que pouvait-il lui trouver comme défaut?

-Jeannette, je t'aime.  
-Je t'aime aussi, Françis. Je vais te laisser déballer un peu ton chantier! Moi je repars demain! Mais j'ai la pêche ! Tout va aller bien!  
-Fais attention à toi, ma petite pâquerette.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, mon petit lys, je fais toujours attention! De toute façon, j'suis forte! J'suis une battante, et Dieu me protège !

Pratiquante. Le français s'assit sur le lit, fixant le sol. Il avait tant essayé de s'intéresser au christianisme, et autres formes religieuses de la trinité. Mais il n'avait jamais eu la foi, l'envie. Mais il aimait trop sa petite femme pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas très... à fond dans ses passions.

-Je te protégerais aussi, je t'aime ma petite pâquerette.  
-Tu m'enverras un SMS tous les jours?  
-Deux, voir plus, ma puce.  
-Haha, toi! Allez, je te laisse, n'oublie pas de te nourrir! Bonne nuit, je t'aime!  
-Bonne nuit je t'aime, mange bien, toi aussi!

* * *

La soirée avait doucement commencé, et si ce n'était pas pour se nourrir, Françis ne serait sûrement jamais sorti de sa nouvelle chambre. Après avoir terminé l'appel, il jeta son téléphone sur un coussin, et soupira longuement.  
Il se tapota les joues, histoire de se redonner du courage, et se leva, ouvrant toutes les boîtes de papier couleur de bois. Il pourrait se concentrer sur autre chose, et arrêter de réfléchir et se jouer des scénarios pour l'avenir de sa vie dans cette demeure. De plus, le _**débalement**_ de ses affaires personnelles l'absorberaient sûrement un peu trop.  
Et il avait eut raison. Tellement que, lorsqu'une femme de chambre toqua à sa porte à plusieurs reprise, il ne l'entendit pas, absorbé par le rangement de ses cartons, choses en tout genre,

-Monsieur Françis, je peux entrer?  
-Comment? Oh oui, bien sûr!

C'était la brunette avec la fleur dans les cheveux de tout à l'heure. C'était une belle femme et elle avait l'air gentille, elle poussa le battant et attendit un peu avant de commencer à parler.

-Le dîner sera bientôt prêt. Au menu de ce soir: En entrée, il y aura salade verte en tranche dans sa vinaigrette. Comme plat principal, viande de venaison dans une sauce au poivre accompagnée de pommes frites. En dessert, tarte aux pommes avec coulis de fraise.

Quand elle eut fini de parler, elle s'inclina légèrement et quitta la pièce. Le blond soupira légèrement, il espérait que le dîner serait plus calme, et moins tendu. Il se rappelait ce qu'il c'était passé, avec un peu de confusion.

* * *

Tout d'abord, les deux Kirkland en étaient venus aux mots, aux mains, aux pieds, puis, aux têtes. Ce fut un combat assez rapide, qu'Andrew remporta haut la main, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthurn attrape un parapluie, posé innocemment près de là, et ne lui assène plusieurs coups sur la tête. La bagarre ne fit qu'empirer, et le français-pure-souche ne savait quoi faire pour calmer ces deux tornades britanniques.

-Euh, calmez-vous?

Cette petite phrase très douce et sonnante assez niaise fit stopper net les deux guerriers.

-What did you said, stupid frog?!  
-What did you said, wee lass?!

Le plus jeune des frères se mit à glousser, bientôt accompagné par son aîné. Ils se mirent à rire, mais à rire. Le blond se sentit vraiment vexé, ne sachant à pas si ils riaient à cause de lui, ou à cause de la bagarre.

-Non, sérieusement, votre bagarre est aussi violente qu'inutile. Vous pourriez, je ne sais pas moi, vous pourriez discuter un peu avant et-

Des ondes néfastes commençaient à s'évader dans l'air, et elles venaient sûrement plus d'Arthur que d'Andrew. PERSONNE, n'avait le droit d'interrompre les guerres Kirklandaises et ce, même pour cause d'une vraie guerre!

-Monsieur Bonnefoy, vos affaires sont prêtes, je vous y emmène !

Une des deux femmes de chambres de tout à l'heure l'empoigna par le poignet, et s'enfuit en courant, vitesse grand V, traversant couloirs, escaliers, pour finalement aller au troisième étage, celui des chambres. Il y avait huit portes, dont deux étaients condamnées par des panneaux "En travaux".

-Voilà votre chambre, monsieur Bonnefoy. Vouz avez oublier de prendre votre porte-clef, je l'ai trouvé sur le contact de votre voiture. J'ai pris la liberté de le poser sur votre table de chevet.

Françis cligna des yeux, tout était passé tellement vite, il devait sûrement être très fatigué du voyage, car il était presque mou. La brune ouvrit le battant de la pièce. Une odeur de propre et de frais envahit les narines des deux personnes.

-Prenez votre temps, et si vous avez besoin d'aide pour le rangement, faites-moi signe. Je vais laver les sols.

Elle tourna les talons, avec son petit sourire tranquille, et s'éloigna d'un petit pas rapide.

-Attendez, je ne connais même pas votre nom, comment je pourrais vous remerciez ?

La jeune femme se retourna, un peu étonnée.

-Je m'appelle Elizaveta, monsieur Bonnefoy. Je suis femme de chambre de midi, jusqu'à neuf heures du soir, monsieur.

Son ton était très respectueux et lent, comme si elle découpait ses mots pour qu'on les comprenne.

-Je sais que vous êtes une femme de chambre, tout ça, mais s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Françis.

Elle secoua la tête, elle n'était pas timide, non, juste très polie. Sûrement, à cause de son travail, non pas que cela le dérangeait qu'on soit poli, voir trop, avec lui. Il se sentait juste... Vieilli. Et oh dieu, qu'il détestait le temps qui passait.

-S'il vous plait?  
-Je ne peux pas, monsieur.  
-Pourquoi pas? Je veux dire, je vais rester ici pour un an, j'aimerais beaucoup connaître un peu tout le monde, vous pourriez être une bonne amie!

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil complice, avec un sourire calme et tranquille. Elle cligna des yeux et sourit, penchant la tête sur le côté.

-C'est gentil, mais c'est mon travail de vous vouvoyez.  
-Oh, c'est dommage, mais vous n'avez pas dit non pour une amitié!

Elle rit doucement et fit un bref signe de la main.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous discuter après mon service alors?  
-J'en serais ravi, oh, et vous étiez avec une autre femme de chambre tout à l'heure, non?  
-Oh, vous parlez de Belle?

-Si c'est la jeune femme avec des cheveux châtains et son petit sourire de chat, alors invitez-la à venir avec vous après votre service. Nous pourrions boire quelques boissons chaudes et manger quelques macarons faits-mains?

Elle joignit ses mains ensemble et sautillait presque de joie.

-Ça serait avec plaisir, monsieur Françis! Je lui dirais.

-Rendez-vous ici vers vingt-et-une heures quinze, on pourra parler et faire connaissance!

Elizaveta le salua poliment et s'en alla, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je reviendrais tout à l'heure, pour le menu. Le repas se tiendra à dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq!

* * *

Ça, c'était passé presque exactement comme cela. Le français y pensait alors qu'il déballait déjà ses valises, ses cartons, tout était déjà éparpillé en quelques instants. Il avait déjà demandé à pouvoir planter des clous pour ses cadres, et il avait obtenu une réponse positive. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'empressa d'accrocher ses huit tableaux peints par ses soins, comportant deux portraits de sa belle et tendre Jeanne. Les six autres étaient des peintures de la ville de Paris, où il avait passé toute son enfance. Enfin, de cette majestueuse capitale, il ne se souvenait que des longs trajets pour aller au collège, au lycée, tous ces voyages avec le métro, le RER, le bus, et les autres saletés de ce genre. Ces choses qui roulent, qui vous obligent à vous lever tôt, et à rentrer assez tard, de vous faire faire voler, agresser, bousculer, tourner la tête, avoir un malaise et vous faire piétiner. Bref, le bonheur de la vie parisienne.

En parlant de collège, lycée et autre joie de la vie d'un adolescent... Françis avait toujours été un élève quelque peu dissipé et facile à entraîner dans les bêtises. Cela n'avait pas vraiment changé, même s'il avait acquis de la maturité avec son âge, de par ses punitions et ses propres réflexions. Ses défauts s'étaient quelque peu calmés, sa fierté s'était, par exemple, presque volatilisée, mais, restaient sa mauvaise foi et sa rancune. Le français n'était pas parfait, loin de là.  
Il avait beaucoup de talent, assez, voire très créatif, il avait cependant toujours eu d'assez mauvaises notes dans tout ce qui comportait des chiffres et autres formules étranges. L'anglais n'était pas son fort non plus, il se rattrapait cependant avec l'allemand et l'espagnol, enfin presque.

Il eut un petit sourire nostalgique, quand il vit l'heure sur sa montre digitale. Cette dernière indiquait dix-neuf heures trente. Il ne lui restait plus que quinze minutes pour se laver les mains, se refaire une petite beauté (car notre ami était assez pointilleux sur le fait d'être présentable), se fumer une petite cigarette et essayer de ne pas se stresser. Tout allait bien se passer, tout allait bien se passer, tout allait bien se passer!

* * *

-Bonsoir! Désolé du ret-

Le français était arrivé juste en retard d'une minute, mais personne n'était encore là. Lui qui s'était affolé pour arriver en avance, pour ne pas encore plus aggraver l'humeur des propriétaires...

-Mh? Bonnefoy? You are already here? C'est vraiment surprenant, la ponctualité n'est pas le fort des Français pourtant.

Françis tourna la tête, Arthur venait juste d'arriver aussi, mais par la porte menant aux jardins extérieurs.

-Bonsoir! Oh, disons que je ne suis pas comme tous les Français alors!  
-Tous les Français se ressemblent.

Le plus vieux soupira quelque peu, il fit un léger sourire, avant de rire.

-J'espère que les Françaises ne sont pas comme moi alors! J'aimerais bien en voir se balader avec de la barbe au menton!

L'anglais cligna des yeux et plaqua une de ses mains sur ses lèvres. Oh trop tard, un semblant de rire lui échappa. Juste, imaginer une femme barbue. C'était...

-ARTHUR!

L'écossais ouvrir la porte violemment, avant de s'avancer dangereusement vers le plus jeune des deux blonds.

-J'suis sûr qu'c'est toi, wee shit.  
-What? Moi? Jamais, j'étais dans le salon, ne dégustant de delicious scones! My dear brother~

Andrew avait la peau quelque peu rouge et était d'une humeur à couper l'envie à un terroriste de faire du mal. Son frère cadet, quant à lui, avait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Well, je dois aller chercher quelque chose dans ma chambre. Be right back!

L'anglais sorti du salon, en claquant la porte derrière lui. Le blondinet jeta un coup d'oeil à l'autre.

-... Tu es bien rouge  
-Aye, c'te putain d'gay puceau d'mes deux là, il à couper l'eau froide pendant que j'prenais une douche! L'enfoiré!  
-Oh, tu n'as pas mal?  
-Nae, ç'va, ç'va.

Son frère bâilla bruyamment, avant d'aller jouer avec une serviette en papier, prouvant qu'il n'en avait plus rien à foutre, chose étrange.  
Françis, quant à lui, préféra observer ce qui l'entourait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était un grand salon, avec une table gigantesque, comme on pourrait voir dans les films. Trois couverts étaient mis en bout, révélant une argenterie de premier choix.  
Le français eut un petit sourire, quand il vit une photo sur la cheminée. Elle représentait sûrement toute la famille Kirkland. Et bon Dieu qu'ils étaient nombreux, c'était obligé que les cousins se soient invités ce jour-là. Ou alors, madame Kirkland avait dû avoir beaucoup de temps libre le soir. Et de plus...

-Bouh!

Le blond eut un frisson et sursauta derechef, manquant de se rattraper au premier truc en face de lui, soit, la photo. Heureusement, il ne le fit pas. Andrew quant à lui ricanait tranquillement, se frottant les mains avec satisfaction.

-Tu m'as foutu les chocottes de ma vie!  
-Alors l'blandine, t'fais quoi de beau? J'espère que tu fantasmais pas sur la femme sur la photo, c'est ma mère.  
-Je... Je ne faisais que regarder, ne t'inquiète pas! Et puis comme disait l'un à l'aure "Je suis déjà promu".  
-Comment qui parle l'autre... Tu m'vouvoies plus?

Le rouquin semblait s'ennuyer à nouveau, et parti s'asseoir sur une chaise, avant de se balancer d'avant en arrière avec, les pieds sur la table.

-Et bien, nous sommes partis pour trois cent soixante-cinq jours dans le même foyer. Alors, autant commencer à devenir de bons amis, non?  
-Nae.

La réponse fit un certain froid, mais l'optimisme de Françis était plus fort que tout.

-Pourquoi pas?  
-Parc'que.  
-Parceque quoi?  
-I SAID NAE.  
-Je ne comprends pas.

L'aîné Kirkland grogna et soupira.

-Lass, t'me connais même pas, et t'me cherche d'jà.  
-Pas le moins du monde!

Le blondinet se rapprocha, se posant sur la chaise juste à côté de son interlocuteur.

-Je cherche à parler avec toi.  
-J'pas envie de parler.  
-M'enfin...  
-C'pour les gonzesses l'parlotte.  
-On ne parlerait pas de trucs dont les filles parlent entre elles! Juste faire connaissance l'un et l'autre!  
-Nae.  
-S'il te plait?  
-Nae.  
-Allez?  
-Plea**zzzzz**e?  
-AYE, t'as gagné, cervelle de kinder bueno.

Le français sourit joyeusement, il aimait savourer toutes ses victoires, aussi futiles soient-elles. Malheureusement, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de goûter à sa victoire promise, monsieur kirkland le blond, entra dans la pièce, passablement remonté.

-ANDREW, **JE VAIS TE TUER**!  
-Pauvre d'moi, cruel homme qu'tu fais.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Françis était comme qui dirait, le mec un peu foreveralone. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, et aimerait bien le savoir.

-Il se passe que... THIS FUCKING REDHAIR A ENCORE VERSÉ DE LA MARMITTE PARTOUT DANS MA CHAMBRE!  
-C'même pas vrai, dis-lui, blandine. J'suis aussi innocent qu'un gamin sortant d'la chatte de sa mère.  
-Euh...

* * *

-Bon appétit, je suis sûr que ça sera délicieux!

Le français essayait d'être enthousiaste, mais alors que les deux frères Kirkland se regardaient en chien de faïence, c'était assez dur d'attirer leur attention, ou de leur arracher un sourire.  
L'attaque du repas par l'entrée se passa dans un calme religieux. Interrompu de temps en temps par les bruits de fourchettes dans les assiettes, fourchettes, qui piquaient les aliments très lentement. Françis se sentait très mal à l'aise, il avait juste envie de filer dans sa nouvelle chambre et de s'y enfermer.  
Il faut dire que, le regard très insistant d'Andrew sur lui, le faisait se sentir quelque peu mal. Comme si "l'écossais" voulait le connaître plus qu'il ne le fallait, mais sans lui demander d'informations. Arthur ne se préoccupait point de cela, trop peu important pour sa grande personne de même pas un mètre soixante-cinq.

-C'est fou c'que ça parle, on n's'entend même plus.

Le roux prit une gorgée de ce qui ressemblait à du whisky, il avait dit sa phrase avec un certain sérieux, comme si cela lui importait vraiment. Mais personne ne pouvait être sûr de le savoir.

-Seriez-vous maître dans l'art du sarcasme?  
-P't'être qu'oui, lass, p't'être qu'non.  
-Tu m'excuseras, mais... Ton langage est découpé de mots que je ne connais pas.  
-C'du scottish, d'l'écossais, du vrai ça!

Le français regardait à son tour Andrew, avec la même insistance, souriant poliment, mais avec un peu plus de douceur.

-De l'écossais! Les Écossais ont leur propre langage ?  
-Aye, lass. T'ne savais pas?  
-Pour être honnête, non. Je ne suis jamais vraiment sorti de mon petit patelin parisien.  
-Paris? T'es français, oh. Oh lass, c'cool ça.

L'aîné semblait détendu et intéressé maintenant, il avait un petit sourire en coin, et écoutait attentivement son interlocuteur, aux long cheveux blonds.

-Vraiment? Tu t'intéresses à la France?  
-Hm, c'est qu'on peut dire ça comme ça, lass.  
-Je suis curieux à propos de l'Écosse aussi, ils sont fort les Écossais ?  
-Pour sûr! On est l'meilleurs de tout l'archipel britannique !  
-Je vois, ça doit être génial d'être originaire d-  
-Que des conneries tout ça, mieux vaux être 100% english, être écossais est d'une inutilité ennuyeuse!

Andrew jeta un regard noir à son frère. Ce dernier faisait tourner sa fourchette entre ses doigts, d'un air quelque peux énervé.

-Whit? Ye're jealous?  
-Jaloux de quoi? De ta tête de rouquin?  
-Nae, j'parle de ma capacité à mieux me sociabiliser que toi, puceau d'mes deux, là!  
-T'va regretter d'avoir dit ça!

Françis regarda les deux, tour à tour, avant de remuer doucement les mains.

-S'il vous plait, ne vous disputez pas pour ça, je suis désolé, je n'aurais rien dû dire.  
-Nae lass, t'excuse pas. C'te débile là, c'est sa faute à lui! Putain d'anglais à la con, là.

"L'anglais" les regarda tour à tour, sans lever le nez de son assiette.

-Tu es aussi anglais que moi, espèce de...  
-Oui, wee brother?

Arthur fronça les sourcils, déjà qu'ils étaient assez épais, ils prenaient encore plus de volume.

-Well, ton "pays" n'existe même plus. Ça ne vaut pas mieux que la Prusse, brother.  
-SCOTLAND STILL EXIST, YOU F'CKING SHIT!

Perdu dans un flot de mots anglais, Françis soupira tout en regrettant d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Il prit le temps de finir son assiette, malgré les crampes qu'il commençait à sentir à l'estomac.

-SCOTLAND IS DEAD!  
-YE WILL BE DEAD, YE!

Le rouquin se leva, retroussant ses manches jusqu'au-dessus du coude. Il s'avança, menaçant, vers son cadet. Il l'empoigna, avant de le secouer comme un bébé prunier.

-LÂCHE-MOI!  
-J'VAIS T'FAIRE LA PEAU!

Le français voulut intervenir, il avait même commencé à se lever de sa chaise. En fait, il avait vraiment peur qu'un meurtre se produise, il ne voulait pas en être le témoin.

-Je vous ai apporté le plat principal, j'espère que ça se passe b-

Gros blanc dans la salle. Une odeur de gaufre dans l'air.

-Encore à vous battre? Vous voulez que j'appelle vos parents?!  
-No, have mercy!  
-Non mais pour qui elle s'prend l'autr-

La fille au ruban dans les cheveux arriva dans la salle, avec un chariot, remplit de 3 assiettes couvertes. Elle s'approcha des deux frères et les sépara en leur tirant chacun une oreille.

-Il n'y a que paix et amour dans cette famille, d'accord?  
-LEAVE MY EAR! HAVE MERCY! HAVE MERCY!  
-YE ARE A F'CKING LAD!

La blondinette ne sourcillât point, elle ne se laissa point attendrir par la moue chialeuse d'Arthur.

-J'ai aussi pris vos médicaments, monsieur Redhair Kirkland. Si vous ne voulez pas que j'ajoute "suppositoire" marqué en rouge sur la prochaine liste, vous feriez mieux de faire profil bas!

La brunette laissa leurs oreilles, avant de déposer les assiettes sur celles des autres. Le rouquin sembla se calmer et lâcha son petit frère, avant de retourner s'asseoir sans un mot. Françis était sidéré. Complètement, tellement, qu'il faillit en rester debout, si l'autoritaire femme ne lui avait pas tapoté le dos.

-Vous pouvez vous asseoir, l'affaire est réglée pour ce soir!  
-Oh, oui, désolé!  
-Ne vous excusez pas! Mais s'ils recommencent, dites-leur que la Belge sera là pour leur apprendre à se battre pour de vraies raisons!  
-Je n'y manquerais pas!

Pendant que l'écossais avalait des gélules toutes aussi différentes et mystérieuses les unes que les autres, le Britannique n'osait plus rien dire ou faire. Il se frottait doucement l'oreille maltraitée, en boudant comme un enfant.  
La Belge eut un sourire satisfait, elle secoua la tête en claquant la langue d'un air fier, avant de sortir de la pièce. Le silence s'installa rapidement. Bientôt brisé par notre bon ami Françis.

-Bon! Bon appétit les amis!  
-WHO SAID WE WERE FRIENDS?!  
-Bon app' l'blandine! Si t'as plus faim, tu m'passeras ton assiette?

* * *

Françis soupira, en s'allongeant sur son lit. Il contemplait le plafond, se demandant sûrement ce que Jeanne pouvait bien faire à cette heure-ci. Était elle en train de prendre une douche, de faire le repas, ou peut-être autre chose?  
Il tourna la tête en direction du radio-réveil, il n'était pas encore vingt-et-une heures dix.  
Il avait encore le temps de préparer quelque chose pour ses invitées nocturnes. Heureusement qu'il avait prit son mini micro-ondes et quelques autres choses ci et là. Il s'attacha les cheveux et commença à s'activer.  
Après un repas glacial, une petite discussion autour d'un chocolat chaud et quelques macarons, remplis de souvenirs d'enfances et de sucres. Ça devrait le réchauffer, oui.

* * *

_Yooo, j'ne sais pas quoi dire, alors merde.  
Nan, j'étais pas sérieuse, revenez! REV'NEZ! hsdufhvusedfhvbuhdxu!  
Si vous avez des suggestions sur la mise en page, le style d'écriture et le reste, n'hésitez pas non plus, vous êtes le lecteur, vous pouvez demander!_  
_Rendez-vous au chapitre 3 "L'autre et soi-même"_

_**-Anyway-**_


	3. L'autre et soi-même

J'suis pas tellement en retard, et plus tellement en avance non plus.  
Excusez si ce chapitre vous parait faible, car l'auteur en lui-même l'est tout aussi.  
Je viens de perdre ma grand-mère, alors n'espérez pas un chapitre super trop joyeux desu.  
De toute façon qu'est ce que vous en avez à foutre.

L'orthographe est maintenant vérifiée et corrigée à son plein maximum, par moi-même. Si vous voyez une faute indélicate, j'en suis navrée!  
Questions, appréciations, suggestions, sont les bienvenues dans les commentaires!  
Je réponds à tous vos commentaires, je suis toujours prête à vous aider à patienter.  
Les commentaires anonymes seront répondus sur mon profil [laissez un pseudo, si vous pouvez!]

**Titre:** _Colocation, enfin presque_

_**Chapitre 2**_: _"L'autre et soi-même"_

_**Rating:**M, pour les mots grossiers [pour les futurs chapitres]_

_**Pairings**_: _Faites pas chiez, y aura pour qui à faim. (Le couple phare de cette fanfiction étant FRANCE, (SCOTLAND) x SCOTLAND, (FRANCE) )_

_**Disclaimer:**J'suis une brêle kikoolol et je sais pas que ce que je lis c'est une fanfiction et qu'excepté Écosse, tous les autres gens proviennent de papa Himaruya, que je dédicace quoi._

**Synopsis : **_Quoi de mieux pour bien commencer sa vie, que d'entamer une colocation, dans une maison de riche, avec des pauvres? Des pauvres tous très différents les uns des autres? Et bien, venez lire ça! [UA!]_

* * *

-Non, mais c'est vrai quoi! Je te promets ! Si ce mec n'arrête pas de m'emmerder, je vais le défoncer!  
-Elizaveta, ton langage...

La Hongroise fronça les sourcils, apparemment très peu prête à suivre les ordres de sa cadette. Le français avait à peine ouvert la porte qu'il affichait son sourire calme et poli.

-Non, laisse, soyez naturelle!  
-Avec ou sans les vêtements?  
-Belle!

* * *

La soirée avec Belle et Elizaveta avait très bien démarrée, à peine était-elle arrivée, que Françis leurs fit une bise sur chaque joue, avant de les inviter à s'asseoir sur les coussins autour de la table basse, où attendaient des pâtisseries bien françaises, quelques biscuits et une théière pleine d'un délicieux chocolat chaud crémeux.

Ils avaient commencé par se présenter, la mignonne fille au ruban avait voulu y aller la première. Elle s'appelait Belle Dugrand, était belge, ses parents étaient contre son rêve de tenir un restaurant, mais elle a fugué, et est partie vivre avec son meilleur ami dans cette ville. Maintenant, elle tenait une crêperie, assez prospère, mais pour joindre les deux bouts, elle travaillait comme femme de chambre à mi-temps, comme son amie. Son grand frère, était fleuriste, il avait quelque problème avec la drogue, mais il se soignait. Elle avait vingt-et-un ans, aimait beaucoup les gaufres au miel, avec une boule de glace à la vanille et aux éclats de pécan. Elle avait un meilleur ami espagnol, qui travaillait comme animateur dans un parc d'attractions pour gosse durant l'été. Bien entendu, le reste du temps, il faisait office de "nourrice".  
Quand ce fût au tour de Françis, il préféra ne pas trop en parler, mais se présenta quelque peu. Il s'appelait Françis François Bonnefoy, mais préférait qu'on l'appelle Françis, car François était le prénom de son père. Il avait décrit l'enfance assez simple de son paternel, jusqu'à ce que l'ouverture d'un restaurant, par son grand père, fasse la une des journaux. Depuis, il avait toujours vécu assez bien, puis une gourmet devait passer goûter la cuisine de ce restaurant, elle c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont rencontrès, quelques mois après, elle était enceinte.

-Alors ton père est chef cuisto' et ta mère gourmet?  
-Oui, ils tiennent un célèbre restaurant à Paris.

L'enfance de Françis avait été simple, et quand il eut la dizaine, ses parents commencèrent à devenir très riches, entre-temps, ils avaient donné naissance à une magnifique petite fille, la cadette, Françoise Marianne Bonnefoy. Ils n'avaient même pas deux ans d'écarts, elle était devenue mannequin, et couchait de droite à gauche avec différentes femmes. Oh et excepté son frère, elle avait toujours haï les autres hommes.

-Des femmes?  
-Oui, ma soeur est lesbienne...  
-Mais c'est... GÉNIAL! Je veux la rencontrer! Je veux l'interviewer! Je veux la connaître! Qu'elle me parle de ses sentiments honteux et passionnés !  
-... Pardon?  
-Laisse, ne parle jamais de gays ou de trucs comme ça à Elizaveta, elle en est un peu dingue.  
-Non, ce n'est pas grave, juste que... Françoise et moi-même ne nous sommes pas adresser la parole depuis deux ans.  
-Oh, ça doit être triste... Un frère et une soeur devraient toujours être ensemble!  
-Belle, on s'épargnera tes commentaires incestueux.  
-Bref, vous voulez savoir comment j'ai rencontré mon âme soeur?

Alors qu'il finissait sa dernière année de collège, il rencontra une jolie fille de deux ans sa cadette à une des nombreuses bibliothèques de Paris, ils venaient tous les jours, et elle était si jolie dans sa robe noire et blanche, l'uniforme de son collège privé. Elle était surdouée, et allait entrer en lycée en même temps que lui. Petit à petit, après quelques regards et sourires, ils commencèrent à se parler, et ce, pendant près de six mois, tous les jours, sauf le lundi, car la bibliothèque était fermée. Elle s'appelait Jeanne D'Arc, et toutes les filles se moquaient d'elles à cause de ce nom, lui demandant sans cesse si ele entendait la voie de Dieu dans sa tête pour bouter les rosbifs hors de France. Il avait souri et lui avait répondu, qu'au moins, elle, elle faisait quelque chose pour son pays. Ce qui l'avait bien fait rire.  
Une fois, il l'avait invité à partager une glace à l'italienne, et elle ne refusa pas, depuis, tout les lundis, vers cinq heures, ils se retrouvaient sur les bords de la Seine, à partager une crème glacée tous les deux, en se racontant leurs vies. Quand ils entrèrent au lycée, ils partagaient le même établissement. Ils tombèrent vite amoureux, ce fut elle qui fit le premier pas, et il accepta avec joie. Leur premier baiser se fit le lundi suivant, en partageant leur habituelle glace. Ce fut un baiser très doux, très sucré, un peu maladroit.

-Ouah, comme dans les romans! T'as entendu ça, Eli'?  
-C'est trop romantique...! TROP ROMANTIQUE! Haa! Haa! Je veux en savoir plus!

Il sourit, oui, il l'aimait sa fiancée. Quand ils arrivèrent en terminale, elle avait suivi la voie littéraire pour lui. Ils eurent leurs Bac avec mention. Jamais, en contant ça, il ne fit part de plusieurs problèmes qu'ils eurent avec les parents de la douce et tendre.  
Françis finit sa tasse de chocolat, avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

-Les années filent beaucoup trop vite.  
-Oui...  
-A qui tu le dis! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de savourer les bromances Kirklands.  
-Eliiii...  
-Bah quoi?!

Soudain, la dispute entre Andrew et Arthur revint en tête à Françis, il questionna Elizaveta du regard.

-Au fait, c'est toujours comme ça, entre eux?  
-Eux qui?  
-Entre Arthur et... Andrew?  
-Ah! Laissez-les donc se battre, c'est leur seule manière de parler dernièrement, vous savez, les frangins, la rivalité, tout ça.  
-Oh, je vois, Andrew est le frère d'Arthur alors?  
-Excatement, c'est même le cadet de la famille, mais l'aîné de cette demeure.  
-Ils sont beaucoup?  
-Au moins cinq!

Le Français sourit, imaginant comment pourraient être tous les frères et soeurs, surement roux, ou blond, avec des yeux verts et de belles tâches de rousseurs!

-Si vous saviez, ils étaient tellement mignons quand ils étaient petits, ils se bagarraient déjà, et les jumeaux se faisaient des bisous sur la bouche! Ça ne trompe pas mon flair de Hongroise ça!  
-Vous êtes hong-

Ah, il avait donc eu raison! Quand il allait le dire à Jeanne, ça devrait sûrement la faire sourire, ou grogner, au choix. Il allait leur raconter cette anecdote, quand soudain, la brunette un peu excitée commença à s'agiter.

-Eliza'! Ne repars pas dans ton délire !

La jeune belge essayait désespérément de ramener la Hongroise à la raison, le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et ce n'était pas parcequ'il était blond.

-Son délire ?  
-Ouais, on va dire, qu'elle à un graaave problème d'ordre psychologique !  
-Oh, c'est dangereux ?  
-Ça dépend.

Elizaveta se débarrassa des mains de Belle et glapit joyeusement en se tordant dans tout les sens.

-ON AURAIT DIT DEUX GAYS, C'ÉTAIT TROP MIGNON! TROP SEXYYY!

Alors qu'elle continuait dans ses gémissements et ses mimiques excitées, Françis cligna des yeux.

-Elle...  
-Est en KIFFE sur les gays, ouais.

Les deux blonds se regardèrent, silencieusement, pendant que la brune monta sur la table, en nouant son tablier autour des hanches.

-JE SUIS LA SOUBRETTE DU RÉSEAU GAY DANS LE MONDE ENTIER, PARRALELE, REEL OU FANTAISY! JE VIENS EN LEUR NOMS POUR LE MEILLEURS DES LEMONS MAIS SURTOUT POUR LE PIRE DES DRAMA! JE BRAVE LES PÉRILS DE LA COUPURE INTERNET POUR MENER A BIEN TOUTES LES FANFICTIONS DE LA PLANÈTE TERRE!

Elle brandit une poële sortie de sa ceinture au plafond, comme si elle allait accomplir un devoir sacré.

-Elle est...  
-Oh, mais, vous êtes Elizaveta Hedevary?!

La Hongroise baissa les yeux et fixa le français. Elle avait de superbes yeux verts avec des éclats chocolat.

-Oui?  
-J'ai lu tous vos livres!

Françis lui prit les mains et lui fit un doux et amical baise-main.

-Vous aviez écrit que si vous rencontriez un fanboy, vous voudriez qu'il se comporte comme un gentleman avec vous, c'était dans vos notes personnelles sur "Poudre d'escampette".  
-O-oui, je...  
-Vous êtes mon model! Je n'ai fait que lire vos romans, et dévorer vos nouvelles! J'ai adoré "Une nuit à Paris"!  
-O-OH?! VRAIMENT?!  
-Oui, même ma fiancée l'a trouvé distrayant.

La brunette s'assit en tailleur sur la table, avec une moue boudeuse. Elle qui était si contente d'avoir un fan, MEC, ce dernier était...

-Vous n'êtes pas homosexuel alors?  
-Non, mais je n'ai aucune haine contre eux...  
-Oh, vraiment?

Il acquiesça, répétant son affirmation, non il n'était pas homophobe, oui il s'en foutrait si ilo rencontrait une personne homosexuelle, et pour la dernière fois, non, il n'était ni gay, ni bi'. Bien sûr que non, il aimait trop sa petite fiancé, pour aller trifouiller le pot des tabous d'un autre gars, et encore moins d'aller tromper celle qu'il aimait avec une autre, non mais.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit _-et redit-_ tout à l'heure, oui. Vous savez, ma soeur est homosexuelle. Je l'ai beaucoup soutenue, et même, l'amour est quelque chose qui vient du coeur, pas du sexe.

Belle soupira et grignota un biscuit en buvant une gorgée de sa tasse fumante, non sans donner un coup de coude à sa voisine, d'un air vacillant entre la fausse colère et une pseudo tristesse.

-C'est génial! Enfin un hétéro mec qui s'en fout si les gens sont homo' ou pas!  
-Eli', assied toi sur son coussin, sage.

Elle tira son aînée en arrière, la forçant à s'asseoir gentiment sur son coussin. Elle était aux anges, bon, même si entre nous elle aurait quand même préféré un fan gay, voir un bisexuel, plutôt qu'un hétéro. Mais bon!

-Mon dieu, mon dieu, je suis tellement heureuse!  
-Ha ha, vous êtes un vrai boute-en-train, il n'y a pas à dire!  
-Ohlala, regarde comment qu'il cause le français là!

Françis parut vexé, mais en fait, il ne l'était pas, ça l'amusait même que quelqu'un commence déjà à le taquiner sur son langage des plus lunatique.

-Wesh là, tu **prend-com** mieux **me-co** ça?  
-Weshhhhh! T'es trop un teubé toi wesh!

La belge et le français se faisaient des dignes agités, désordonnés, comme ceux des gens des rues, avec leurs musiques à fond, leurs chaussures de sport hors de prix, et les survêtements hideux.

-Wesh wesh, j'suis trop le gangsta de la **elle-ru**!  
-Drlrlrlrlrla! Cortess 91 les pyramides!  
-Oh lala, l'idiot là!

Voyant jusqu'où leur petit moment de PARLAGE WESH dérivait, Elizaveta sourit et leur tapota la tête un peu fortement, comme si elle voulait calmer le jeu de deux enfants bagarreurs, qui ne faisaient que jouer.

-**_Nyugi, itt van velem, aki az idióta!  
_**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire?  
-Quest-ce que j'en sais rien, j'suis belge, pas roumaine!  
**_-NEM VAGYOK ROMAN!_**

* * *

La soirée filait lentement. Entre rires, petites disputes des deux filles et quelques croquages de macarons, tous passèrent un excellent moment. Puis lorsque les au revoir se firent, les dames aidèrent à ranger, et échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphones avec Françis, avant de le quitter de la même manière qu'elles étaient venues. En plein dans une discussion pour le moins curieuse, en marchant d'un pas léger dans les couloirs.

-Bref, donc je disais... Ce mec je vais le défoncer!  
-Elizaveta, ton langage...

Le français ferma la porte, puis las de sa petite folle journée, il enleva sa chemise, son jean, ses chaussettes, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, où l'attendait un repos quelque peu bien mérité. Oui, un de ces repos des plus profond et calme, entouré de cette chambre presque parfaitement bien rangée. Ah, ce repos de nature tellement parfaite.

Ce calme, cette tranquillité... Ça lui rappelait beaucoup de choses, mais il n'eut le temps d'y penser, qu'il s'endormit.

Oui, il ne pensait même plus à cette soirée où leurs passés dans la plus stricte, mais intime parcelle, qui révélerait sûrement plus de choses au fil du temps. En y repensant, seule la jeune hongroise n'avait pipé mots. Mais bon, comme on dit, les meilleures choses attendent toujours les meilleurs instants pour venir gâcher l'ambiance.

* * *

_Bon bah wesh, on se retrouve dans pas longtemps, l'écriture, ça m'aide à m'évader, un truc de malade, vous pouvez même pas imaginer._  
_Je vous ai promis que je finirais cette fanfiction, et je le ferais, je suis trop attachée à cette histoire, je vous réserve d'énormes surprises!_  
_Enfin bref, même si j'ai pas le moral, j'ai pas trop envie de voir des "Oh, desolé pour ta grand-mère, mais tu sais, elle est dans un meilleur endroit maintenant, aux côtés de dieu, elle est fière de toi!"_  
_Un: Elle est dans une urne dans un cimetière, elle est morte. Deux: Dieu n'existe pas. Trois: J'fais rien de glorieux. Quatre: Yasaii je t'aime. Cinq: Lectrice je t'aime._  
_Sur ce, comme dirait Emimix: "J'vous biche !"_  
Rendez-vous au chapitre 4 "**Mein amor!**"

**_-Anyway-_**


	4. Mein Amor

Salut les gens, en ce moment, j'ai que des idées noires pour cette fanfiction.  
J'me dramaqueenise, aidez-moi, ahhhhh-  
WESH WESH WESH CANNE A PÊCHE LOL, ARH ARH!  
Sinon, je suis allée à l'anniversaire d'une amie (18 ans ça se fête!) et j'y ai passé 4 jours de rêve! Je vous ai donc écrit ce chapitre dans le train du retour! Avec plein de nouvelles idées!  
Je fais une day-di-kasse à Prussy, Myriam, Alex, Juju, Maria, Luddy, Eli, Madame, Ruru, et toutes celles présentes à cet anniversaire de folie, où on a enfin découvert que le cosplay d'Autriche m'allait mieux que celui de France (derp), bwahaha!  
J'vous aimes, smoosh smooosh.

_L'orthographe est maintenant vérifiée et corrigée à son plein maximum, par moi-même. Si vous voyez une faute indélicate, j'en suis navrée!_  
_Questions, appréciations, suggestions, sont les bienvenues dans les commentaires!_  
_Je réponds à tous vos commentaires, je suis toujours prête à vous aider à patienter._  
_Les commentaires anonymes seront répondus sur mon profil [laissez un pseudo, si vous pouvez!]_

* * *

**Titre:** Colocation, enfin presque

_**Chapitre 4 **_: "Mein amor"

_**Rating:**_M, pour les mots grossiers [pour les futurs chapitres]

_**Pairings**_: Pour l'instant un intense et platonique France x Jeanne, dans un UA tout à fait banal !

_**Disclaimer:**_J'suis une brêle kikoolol et je sais pas que ce que je lis c'est une fanfiction et qu'excepté Écosse, tous les autres gens proviennent de papa Himaruya, que je dédicace quoi.

**Synopsis :**Quoi de mieux pour bien commencer sa vie, que d'entamer une colocation, dans une maison de riche, avec des pauvres? Des pauvres tous très différents les uns des autres? Et bien, venez lire ça! [UA!]

* * *

_Un sanglot éternel éclata le mur du son. Comme prit d'une soudaine ivresse, ce dernier partit en trémolo, avant d'être aspiré par l'espace de cet endroit._

_"Aye... I'm nae good with thoses things, y'know."  
"__**Eh... J'suis pas doué avec ces trucs, t'sais**__."_

_Un brouhaha sombre avait prit place. Charbon, encre, suie... La couleur n'était pas invitée dans ce grand bal de mystère. Tiens, une voix._

_"Lass, where are you, now?"  
"__**Lass, où es-tu, maintenant?**__"_

_Un voile noir couvrait l'étendue du lieu, découpant les ombres de lumières avec une fine délicatesse. Encore une question._

_"Lass, can I save you, now?"  
"__**Lass, je peux te sauver, maintenant?**__"_

_Aucune image ne défilait. À qui appartenait cette voix? Pourquoi tout ce noir, ce blanc? Soudain, un cri._

_"DON'T LEAVE ME NOW!"  
"__**NE ME LAISSE PAS MAINTENANT**__!"_

_Une bourrasque s'éleva, forçant les ombres hurlantes à la mort. Le blanc apparu peu à peu, laissant place à un silence mortuaire des plus pesant. Le murmure de la m..._

_"C...o...m...e...b...a...c...k"_

**Quand un inattendu réveil se mit à sonner**, la surprise fut assez conséquente, ce son si vif, si bruyant, tellement violent. _Tout disparu dans une spirale violente_. Françis sursauta avec une telle intensité, qu'il faillit tomber du lit où il était confortablement allongé, se rattrapant de justesse à la table de nuit.

-Put...ain...

Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, il n'avait sûrement pas assez dormi, à quelle heure s'était-il couché déjà? Sûrement pas assez tôt pour lui en tout cas. Il essaya de se rappeler de son rêve, mais seul un voile noir lui restait en mémoire. Ah, ça ne devait pas être si important.  
Il tourna la tête, cherchant le réveil, ne sachant pas pourquoi il ne le trouvait pas. Puis ayant un soudain élan de lucidité d'après levé, il tapota sa couette, cherchant son cher et tendre téléphone portable. C'était un simple iPod, quand il l'ouvrit, un fond d'écran montrant lui et sa fiancée durant le 14 juillet apparu. Le blond sourit, avant de voir qu'il avait manqué deux appels, et que deux sms s'étaient installés dans sa boîte de réception.  
Bien que d'habitude il se jetait dans une enquête approfondie et une anxiété sans faille, il n'eut pas vraiment l'idée d'appeler sa boîte vocale, seuls ses parents lui laissaient des messages vocaux quand il ne répondait pas. Françis bailla et jeta un petit regard fatigué sur les messages écrits en un français plus ou moins approximatif.

"_SALUT. C Belle, je T appelé pour que tenregistre mon n° mais je crois ke Eli a fait pareil. Alor je tenvoi ce sms. Bon ba, bisoux chou!"_

Le français se frotta les yeux, peu habitués à autant d'abréviations, mais bon, il avait eu sa période "kikoulol" lui aussi. Une bien sombre époque. Il glissa le numéro dans son répertoire et y ajouta le nom de "_Bellge_". Il bâilla avant de jeter un autre regard sur le second et dernier sms.

" _: D  
Yo, tu sais, je crois que je ne peut vraimend arriver qu'a te tutoyer par sms. ; _ ;  
C'est vraiment TROP FOU! O _ O !  
Non mais sérieux, il y a des jours où je ne me comprent pas! O _ O ;  
Sinon, c'est Elizaveta, tu sait, ta femme de chambre trop sex - love_

_Au plaisir, grosses bises, Elizz'-_

_**PS**_: _J'suis crevée, fait pas attantion aux faute d'orthographes! _"

-Mon dieu, c'est quoi toutes ces émoticônes...

Le français ne chercha pas plus loin pour un moment, histoire d'enregistrer le numéro, de nommer la charmante demoiselle "_Eliza : 3_". Il retourna dans son journal d'appel, histoire de voir si les numéros correspondaient bien.

_" Appel manqué de "__Bellge__" heures"_

Oui, ça, c'était bon, et maintenant, l'autre.

_"Appel manqué de "_inconnu_" minutes"_

Tiens, que c'est étrange, qui pouvait bien l'appeler en mode inconnu? Bah, sûrement un gamin qui se touchait un peu trop en faisant des blagues par téléphones. Rah, sale gosse, à cause de ça, il n'arriverait plus à se rendormir, c'était sûr!

-Putain de bordel de m...

Il manqua de râler dans son oreiller, ou de jeter son téléphone par-dessus bord, mais il eut la décence de ne rien faire de tout ça. Cela dit, il ne s'empêcha pas, dans un geste très mature, de prendre le plus proche oreiller et de le presser sur son crâne en soupirant sourdement. Cette journée allait sûrement être très longue.

* * *

Plus tard, quand le soleil se fit un peu moins timide derrière les arbres, la maison commença doucement à s'éveiller de vie. Le français avait prit une résolution, il n'allait pas rester enfermé dans ce manoir très peu amusant toute la journée, il lui fallait un peu d'animation, un peu d'amusement! Bref, il avait envie de découvrir la ville, de chercher un petit job au passage. Car ce n'était pas avec un compte en banque rempli pour 4 voir 5 mois de loyer qu'il allait s'en sortir. Il devait aller remplir des papiers pour ses études aussi, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. De plus, il n'avait plus qu'une semaine de vacances, avant que la période scolaire ne reprenne.

Après avoir prit un délicieux café au lait avec une brioche dorée comme il les aime, Françis se lança à la recherche d'une tenue simple et coquette pour sortir en ville. Une fois trouvée, il prit une longue douche, avant d'aller se raser quelque peu, de sécher, brosser, coiffer et enfin, attacher ses beaux cheveux blond ondulé. Une fois cela fait, il prit le parfum que Jeanne lui avait acheté. La bouteille était charmante, le design avait été travaillé, une sorte de petite poche en jeans avec une fermeture éclair lui maintenait une allure chic et décontractée. Il dévissa le bouchon et pressa deux fois sur la tête du vaporisateur, avant de le reposer sur le rebord en verre, en dessous du miroir surplombant l'évier de sa salle de bain.  
Il prit un petit pot de crème anti signe de fatigue et trempa le bout de son index, avant de le passer lentement sous ses yeux. Il étala doucement la texture, prenant soin de ne pas appuyer trop fort sur sa délicate peau. Françis avait toujours été quelque peu coquet, prenant tout particulièrement soin de son visage, et ce, depuis qu'il avait vu les ravages que l'adolescence pouvait laisser sur sa peau. Bref, après ce petit quart d'heure "beauté", il se fixa dans le reflet du miroir, fit un clin d'oeil, envoya un baiser du bout de sa main et sourit de manière calme et naturelle. Enfin, Françis Bonnefoy était prêt!  
Il descendit les deux étages le séparant du rez-de-chaussé, profitant de ce fait pour enfiler sa veste en cuir, son écharpe et envoyer un petit sms à sa chére et tendre. Il ramassa les chaussures qu'il avait posées dans cette étrange petite étagère à godasse près de la porte d'entrée et les mit lentement. La lanière de son sac en bandouillére gris s'évanouit de sur son épaule pour chuter au sol.

-À tout à l'heure, je sors en ville, je vais visiter.

Il n'attendait pas vraiment une réponse, il devait être le seul à être debout à cette heure-ci, s'il ne comptait pas les domestiques. Enfin, pas tout à fait, car au premier étage des pas un peu lents et lourds commençaient à descendre l'escalier.

-Hey lass, wait a moment!

Françis parût quelque peu surpris, alors qu'il finissait juste d'enfiler sa chaussure, le rouquin le regardait, les mains dans les poches. Il semblait fatigué, sans vraiment l'être à la fois. Même si le blond n'avait pas comprit les paroles de son interlocuteur, il avait comprit que le mot "lass" lui était destiné, dans un sens.

-Bonjour mon ami, bien dormi?

L'écossais parût quelque peu surprit et haussa les épaules. Il avait toujours ce visage impossible à déchiffrer, pas un sourire, pas un haussement de sourcils. Pour peu, on aurait dit qu'il se foutait un peu de tout et de rien. Quand notre français le regarda un peu genre "Vas-tu répondre à ma question, espèce de troll?" il répondit d'un hochement de tête, signifiant quelque chose entre: Ni bien, ni mal.

-Tu t'en vas, Blandine? T'reviens quand? T'vas où?

-Je n'en ai que pour la journée, et ne m'attendez pas pour le dîner, j'irais manger en ville!

L'écossais ne parut pas satisfait de voir sa question à demie répondue. Il avait beau avoir dit hier que "ouais je serais trop ton copain et tout" il n'en croyait toujours pas un seul mot.

-Aye, j't'ai demandé où t'allais.

-Bah, en ville. Je vais visiter un peu, tout ça?

-Pourquoi t'va visiter? T'es pas bien là?

Le français ressentit la même petite gêne qu'hier. Cet homme, malgré toute la bonne volonté du blondinet de ne pas se laisser envahir par ses pensées jugeantes, son interlocuteur était vraiment imposant et un peu rustre. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Enfin, pas trop.

-Mon cher ami... J'aurais bien eu envie de rester parloter avec toi, mais excuse-moi, j'ai une longue journée qui m'attend, et j'aimerais en profiter!

-Oh mais, t'inquiètes Blandine, on aura bien l'temps d'causer.

-Je ne pense pas, non.

Le roux ne pipa plus mot, il se contenta juste d'allumer un cigare, en regardant le blond d'un air un peu effacé. Sur ce, fier d'avoir obtenu le dernier mot, il se releva, remettant la lanière de son sac en bandouiillére autour de son épaule et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il ne fit même pas attention au ricanement du rouquin. Il claqua la porte derrière lui. Pour qui il se prenait, rah, ça le mettait toujours de mauvais poil des choses comme ça. Enfin, dans le fond, il se sentait soulagé que le rouquin n'ai pas répliqué, sinon, ça aurait fini en guerre du dernier mot. Françis était encore un gamin, et un bon français pur jus. Cela, il l'assumait, mais vraiment et avec tout son coeur.  
Il se retourna, manquant de faire une crise cardiaque quand il vit le veston bleu marine de l'écossais juste en face de son nez.

-Aye?

Il l'avait suivi! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à la fin?! Le plus étrange est qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que ce dernier le suivait, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Naething.

Encore cet anglais bizarre, vraiment, ce mec commençait à lui taper sur le système. Il usa de toute sa volonté pour ne pas grimacer ou commencer à s'énerver. Il marcha le long du petit parking, toujours et silencieusement suivi par son stalkeur personnel. Une fois qu'il eut atteint sa voiture, Françis soupira de soulagement. Enfin, il pourrait se débarrasser de l'autre, continuer son sms et l'envoyer. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la portière.

-Bon, je vais te laisser, amuse-toi bien et passe mes salutations à Arthur!

Sur ce, il tira.

-...

Euh, il recommença.

-Bordel!

Il usa sa deuxième main, recommençant. Tiens, bizarre, c'était fermé. Mais où étaient ses clés... Il sentit son sang se glacer de colère et de surprise, quand il entendit un ricanement derrière son dos.

-Aye, blandine. C'pas parc'que t'es blondie qu'ye are forced to forget yer porte-clés.

Mon dieu. Non. NON. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il...

-M-mais, elles n'étaient pas sur ma table de chevet?!  
-I dinnae!

Un bruit de cliquetis accompagna le sourire narquois de l'écossais. Il s'amusait à lancer le-dit porte-clef, en tirant sur son cigare.

-Aye, j'conduis, j'te fais faire une wee visite d'la ville!

Quoi? Attendez, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça! Il n'avait pas le droit! Sortir avec ce kilt, ces chaussettes, ce veston, cachant sûrement un torse musclé, sûrement surmonté de quelques poils virils et... Merde, d'anciennes sensations lui revinrent en tête, il s'efforça de les chasser et de penser à sa petite fiancée. Bordel de merde.

* * *

La voiture fila entre les arbres, descendant la colline qui séparait le manoir de la ville. Il faisait beau et une brise légère flottait dans l'air, comme si le temps voulait s'arrêter pour se comtempler lui-même. Le français posa son coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tenant son menton avec sa paume de main, levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas le temps d'admirer ce qui l'entourait, puisque l'écossais roulait un peu trop vite pour que le flou du paysage prit dans la vitesse ne disparaisse.

-Aye, c'pas beau? L'soleil, l'fleurs...  
-Si si, très beau...

Le blond n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on marche sur ses platebandes comme ça. Mais il voulait une bonne ambiance, un bon commencement. Il n'allait pas déjà commencer à créer des histoires? Rah! Il prit son portable et finit de taper le sms qu'il devait envoyer à sa chére et tendre.

-Ici c'est l'cité. Y'a tout l'weshs ici!  
-Je vois...

Françis soupira, pour la deuxième fois depuis moins d'une minute. Il se permit (voir se forçait) à penser que l'écossais voulait juste se montrer amical, mais qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Enfin bref, c'était comme ça.

-Dis, Andrew, tu habites ici depuis longtemps?

Il haussa les épaules, semblant brusquement concentré sur la route.

-D'puis que j'suis tout p'tiot, saemthing like that.

Roh, encore ces mots anglais dans un étrange accent (très sexy au passage) que le français ne comprenait toujours pas.

-Je vois. Donc tu connais bien un peu tout ce qui concerne les opportunités de travail par ici, non?

-Aye, sûrement.

-Donc, dans ce cas, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider. Je cherche un petit job à mi-temps, tu sait, le truc cool et pas trop fatigant qui paie bien.

Andrew daigna lui jeter un regard, le jugea d'un oeil expert et reporta son attention sur la route, qui sillonnait entre les quartiers de ce charmant paysage citadin.

-J'vois, mas avant... Tu t'y connais en quoi, l'blandine?

-Et bien, j'ai travaillé dans un grand restaurant à Paris, j'ai fait quelques stages dans des hôtels, j'ai mon BAFA, ce genre de choses.

-Aye, j'vois.

-Donc la restauration, l'acceuil et tout ce qui concerne être "moniteur, surveillant" je peux faire.

-Aye.

L'écossais changea brusquement de direction, à la grande surprise du français qui s'enfonça dans son siège.

-Dae ye like l'parcs d'attractions ?

-Euh, oui, je pe-

-Aye, on y va alors.

* * *

Le parc était vraiment grand. Si Europa Park était le nec plus ultra des plus grand parcs d'Europe, CE PARC devait faire au moins deux fois la taille du précédent dénommé. Bien sûr, tout cela ne venait que du point de vue de notre Françis. Si on considérait bien la chose, "Mondial land" n'était pas plus grand qu'Europa Park. Mondial Land était même pas la moitié d'un quart d'Europa Park. Il devait faire plus que Nigloland, à tout casser. Françis n'ayant pas envie de se perdre, décida d'aller à l'acceuil.

-Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous auriez un plan du parc, s'il vous plait?

-Oui, juste ici.

L'hôtesse d'acceuil lui tendit un plan plié en huit dans le sens de la longueur. Elle donna un sourire poli au français, avant de retourner à ses moutons, sur son portable caché entre ses mains, naviguant sur Facebook.

Andrew avait toujours eu un faible pour les grandes roues. Cette attraction le faisait se sentir imposant, important, même s'il était presque toujours délibérément seul. De toute manière, dés que Françis eut fini de payer leurs entrées (car le rouquin n'avait pas un seul sou en poche, et qu'il voulait l'accompagner), il l'avait planté devant l'administration, avant de se sauver à son manège favori. Décidément, ce n'était pas la journée du français.  
Cependant, celui-ci ne se laissa pas abattre. Après tout, il n'avait pas perdu sa journée, l'écossais lui avait été utile à sa manière. C'est son CV en main, tout fraîchement sorti du sac, que le beau blond entra dans les bâtiments surchauffés administratifs. Une dame à l'acceuil ne le fit même pas patienter dès qu'il se présenta avec sa fiche remplie d'expérience professionnelle dans la restauration. Elle téléphona à son supérieur, avec un ton excité et soulagé.

-Deuxième étage, porte olive. Le chef veut vous rencontrer tout de suite.

Françis sourit, il était sûr de décrocher un job maintenant, enfin, il espérait. Il remit son CV dans son sac et partit au second étage. Il toqua à la porte, se racla la gorge, s'épousseta et entra dès que la voix aussi douce que du papier de verre de son -peut-être- futur patron lui permit de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la pièce.

-Bonjour, je me présente, Françis Bonnefoy, je cherche actuellement un emploi à temps partiel.

-Oui oui, trêves de bavardages, vous avez de l'expérience dans la restauration?

Le français acquiesça avec conviction.

-Oui, j'ai servi en salle, été cuisinier amateur à "Douces Frances", un excellent restaurant 4 étoiles à Paris.

-Bref, montrez-moi votre feuille là...

Les mains grasses du patron prirent, avec un certain ménagement, le CV tant convoité. Il l'ouvrit, le feuilletta de longues minutes durant.

-Engagé.

-Comment?

Le blond cru qu'il n'avait pas vraiment bien entendu, on ne sait jamais, l'entretien n'avait même pas duré 5 minutes après tout.

-J'ai dit que vous êtes engagé mon garçon! Il nous faut absolument quelqu'un pour le nouveau restaurant dans le village européen de notre parc!

-A-ah! Je vois, enfin je veux dire...

-Trèves de spéculations, vous êtes engagé, monsieur Bonnefoy, bienvenue chez nous!

Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, avec un dossier complet sur le parc, les horaires et tout le tralala dans ses frêles et tremblantes mains, le français ne savait pas comment réagir. Tout avait été trop vite! Don du ciel, heureux hasard? Qu'importe, il était maintenant officiellement serveur-cuistot. Il pouvait même commencer aujourd'hui. Mais bon, pour l'instant, il voulait juste voir à quoi ressembleraient son futur lieu de travail, l'ambiance, les collègues autour, ce genre de choses...

"_Andrew, j'ai été pris! Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour cette aubaine. Je vais faire un tour autour du parc. J'espère que mes collègues seront sympas, tu ne penses pas?_

_Je t'adore mec!"_

Une fois dehors, il envoya ce sms à l'intéressé, ne recevant qu'un vulgaire "_Aye, cool. On se retrouve dans une heure devant ta bagnole." _en guise de réponse. Mais le récepteur s'en contrefoutait, il était littéralement HEU-REUX! Un job, un toit, des études, il avait tout maintenant. Ne manquait plus qu'au tableau que sa petite Jeanne, et tout serait parfait!  
Ah non, il y avait autre chose encore.

"_Au fait, c'est moi qui ai les clés de la voiture, donc ne te presse pas!"_

Françis imaginait déjà le rictus neutre de l'écossais se changer en une sorte de grimace gamine, frustrée voir plus. Oui, la vengeance française était un plat qui se dégustait comme toute french gastronomie: avec plaisir, sadisme et masochisme.

* * *

Le village européen était une énorme partie du parc réservée à toutes les attractions aux sensations fortes. Mais ce n'était pas tout, plusieurs stands de nourriture surplombaient et s'agglutinaient dedans. Il n'y avait presque personne, donc la plupart des enseignes affichaient portes fermes. Le plan de cette partie du parc ressemblait presque à un gros dessin de l'Europe. On pouvait distinguer la botte italienne, la forme hexagonale de la France et le petit volatile anglais juste à côté. Bref, et comme le plan n'était pas qu'un hasard, les manèges à sensations étaient là, bien disposés. Enfin, à quelques détails près. Puisque tout le monde savait que les grandes roues étaient américaines et non britanniques, et que les carrousels étaient italiens et non français. Enfin, le blond n'allait rien dire, de toute façon ça n'allait rien changer.

-MEIN GOTT! FAIS ATTENTION! FACE DE TOMATE! T'AS FAILLI ÉCRASER LES PIEDS DE MA GENIALISSIME PERSONNE!  
-Lo siento!  
-Pas de lo siento qui tient!  
-Mais! Je ne voyais pas la route avec tous les paquets que tu m'as donné à ranger dans le hangar...

Françis tourna la tête. Il était en train d'étudier les fiches de présentations de ses futurs collègues et autres, et aperçu deux d'entre eux, ils semblaient être dans la vingtaine, peut-être un poil plus jeune que lui. L'un avait un de ses cu- avait un très joli pantalon noir moulant. Il portait une veste rouge et orange, portait une sorte de képi assorti, avait un grand sourire qui donnait envie de vivre, et il avait une peau bronzée comme celle des hispaniques. Il se devait d'être espagnol!

-Antonio, je te jure, si tu ne te grouilles pas. Mon génialissime temps de pause va être ruiné, et je n'aurais pas pû appeler bruder! Et ça, tu sais que tu vas le regretter!  
-Lo siento, amigo. Mais tu me connais, je ne peux pas me dépêcher quand c'est l'heure de la sieste...  
-Gottverdammt!

L'autre homme avait une peau blanche comme la lune, des yeux d'un rouge presque rose, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond très blanc, il portait un pantalon noir moulant, une veste noire et blanche, ainsi qu'un képi assorti. Il abordait un large sourire un peu trop tiré ironiquement, et un kéfié quadrillé aux couleurs de sa veste autour du cou. Un petit poussin était en train de dormir enroulé dedans d'ailleurs. L'albinos était bâti comme un germanique, mais semblait si frêle en même temps, si...

-Whoa, fait attention, BLOND DROIT DEVANT!  
-QUEEEE?

Les deux qui se disputaient pour porter les paquets le plus rapidement possible tombèrent sur le français qui les observait au loin. Le paquet de feuilles qu'il avait dans les mains s'envola ci et là, laissant le suspens, de savoir les noms de ces deux zigotos , se prolonger un peu plus.

-Whoua! Faites attention!  
-QUI A FAIT TOMBER MON POUSSIN?!  
-QUE BUENO...  
-Qui est en train de me toucher le cul?! HEY!  
-C'est pas le génialissime moi arh arh!  
-A mi me gusta tes fesses mi amigo!  
-AHHH!

Les trois se débattaient les uns des autres, notre français s'accrochant à l'albinos pour que l'hispanais le lâche, l'espèce d'allemand s'accrochant à l'espagnol pour que le blond le lâche et le brun s'accrochât au pantalon de Françis, car il trouvait que ce dernier avec un cul des plus majestueux. Bref, tout cela donna un joyeux bordel.

-Bon, STOP!

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent nets. Un petit poussin courut jusqu'à son maître et retourna se nicher dans son cou.

-Gilbird! T'es revenu! Le génialissime moi n'arrive pas à y croire!  
-Gilbird?

Le français jeta un regard désabusé, étonné au mec-au-poussin, qui cligna des yeux.

-Ja? Gilbird c'est mon génial poussin! Ça t'étonne?  
-Amigo, tu sais que t'as pas le droit t'emmener ton pequeño bambino!  
-MAIS, MA GENIALISSIME, PERSONNE T'EMMERDE!

Françis resta quelques secondes à regarder ces deux personnes, qui étaient si différentes, mais se ressemblaient tellement. Mon dieu, et si c'était...

-Au fait, t'es nouveau? Le nom de ma génialissime personne c'est Gil...  
-Gilbert.

Gilbert fût vraiment surprit. Oui, c'était bien son nom, mais comment l'autre le savait-il? Il regarda son ami espagnol, cherchant à savoir si c'était encore une blague foireuse, mais lui-même semblait presque choqué.

-Et toi c'est Antonio.  
-MIO DIO! Cet humbre peut lire dans nos pensées! Il va nous manger le cerveau!

Antonio cacha sa tête derrière celle de l'albinos, il ne tremblait pas, mais semblait quand même bouleversé.

-Bordel, t'es qui?  
-Je. Enfin, je... C'est compliqué...  
-MAIS DIS-NOUS JUSTE QUE T'ES PAS UNO ALIEN VENU NOUS BOUFFER LA CERVELLE AVEC DES RONDELLES DE MOZARELLA!  
-ANTONION, PAR MARIA SI TU NE TE TAIS PAS, MON GENIALISSIME POING VA T'ATTERRIR DANS LA FACE!

Le français posa ses mains sur chaque épaule des deux autres hommes, il eut un petit sourire plein d'espoir. Ils ne pouvaient être qu'eux. Ça ne pouvait être qu'eux!

-Bad friends trio?

Le brun et le blond platine ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des ballons. Ils se regardèrent à tour de rôle. Après une longue minute de silence, ils gueulèrent en même temps:

-FRANCIS?! PUTAIN! FRANCISSSSS!

Ils se jetèrent sur le français et roulèrent sur le sol pendant de longues secondes, tout joyeux et content de se retrouver après de si longues années.

-MEIN..  
-AMOR...  
-CHERI!

Ils rirent un peu et se câlinèrent comme des enfants qui se retrouvent après les longues vacances d'été. Ils restèrent là, haletants, souriants sur les pavés, au milieu de ce grand parc d'attractions. Ils joignirent leurs mains ensemble avant de lancer d'une voix aiguë et bien sonore:

-BAD! FRIENDS! TRIO!

Décidément, Françis allait de surprise en surprise! Quand il allait raconter ça à Andrew, et Jeanne! Enfin, plutôt Jeanne... Pourquoi pensait-il à cet écossais? Ça devait être l'effet de pur bonheur et de quiétude qu'il venait d'atteindre en retrouvant ses deux meilleurs amis de collège ! Ah, finalement, son déménagement n'aura pas apporté que des problèmes. Ah, son travail allait lui sourire, sa vie allait être parfaite, et son mariage dans moins de 5 mois...

Tout était parfait!

* * *

PUTAIN D'ÉNORME CHAPITRE!

BWAHAHAHAAAA, personne n'a vu que j'avais fait une faute quand j'ai annoncé le prochain chapitre, arh arh!  
Bon bah, c'est l'heure d'attendre.  
RE-DEDICASSE A JUSTINE ET LEA, ARH ARH.  
_PUB: Rejoignez **HETAPASTA** sur Facebook, c'est un groupe de cosplayer, de CMVEUR et tout et tout, on est français, on aime Hetalia et on organise beaucoup de trucs! Arh arh!_

_Si vous avez des suggestions sur la mise en page, le style d'écriture et le reste, n'hésitez pas non plus, vous êtes le lecteur, vous pouvez demander!_  
_Rendez-vous au chapitre 5 "Tout est parfait"_

_**-Anyway-**_


	5. Tout est parfait

Chapitre grotesquement long, mais comme vous pouvez le remarquer, c'est pour me faire pardonner! J'aime cette fanfiction, pas vous? Je veux dire, je chiale toujours quand je commence à écrire un nouveau chapitre, mais je finis toujours par le terminer. C'est assez surprenant. J'me vends du rêve à moi-même parfois.

_L'orthographe est maintenant vérifiée et corrigée à son plein maximum, par moi-même. Si vous voyez une faute indélicate, j'en suis navrée!  
Questions, appréciations, suggestions, sont les bienvenues dans les commentaires!  
Je réponds à tous vos commentaires, je suis toujours prête à vous aider à patienter.  
Les commentaires anonymes seront répondus sur mon profil [laissez un pseudo, si vous pouvez!]_

* * *

**Titre:** Colocation, enfin presque

_**Chapitre 5 **_: "Tout est parfait"

_**Rating:**_M, pour les mots grossiers [pour les futurs chapitres]

_**Pairings**_: Pour l'instant un intense et platonique France x Jeanne, dans un UA tout à fait banal ! Un début de pairing que vous allez kiffer aussi.

_**Disclaimer:**_J'suis une brêle kikoolol et je sais pas que ce que je lis c'est une fanfiction et qu'excepté Écosse, tous les autres gens proviennent de papa Himaruya, que je dédicace quoi.

**Synopsis (du chapitre):**Une semaine après que Françis ait décroché son job, sa relation avec l'écossais semble s'être solidifiée, comme s'ils étaient destinés à êtres meilleurs amis dès le début. Quand soudain, une explosion, et notre blond se retrouvera dans un nouveau pétrin. Tout ça avant le début de la rentrée!

* * *

_Tout était allé si vite. Françis avait décroché un job, il avait rencontré deux de ses anciens meilleurs amis qui avaient atterri ici, et comble du bonheur, étudiaient dans la même université que lui. Avant de se quitter, ils s'étaient échangé leurs numéros de téléphone. Bref, tout était rapide, précis, parfait._

_Françis avait rejoint l'écossais à la Grande Roue. Il se rappelait qu'ils s'étaient accoudés contre la rambarde de leur cabine, qui montait, montait, montait sans vouloir cesser d'atteindre le firmament._

_"Aye... Why do ye- I mean, pourquoi t'as le numéro de mon téléphone, toi au fait?"_

_"Ben, tu me l'as donné hier. Tu ne t'en souviens pas?"_

_Ils avaient partagés leurs coordonées téléphonique après le dîner de la veille, lorsque Françis aidait Belle à faire la vaisselle. C'était l'écossais qui y avait tenu. Il voulait absolument qu'ils échangent ça, là, maintenant, tout de suit._

_"I dinnae... J'men rappelle plus."_

_Le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu s'assit sur ses genoux, à côté du blond, le front collé contre la vitre. Ils avaient tous deux envie de fumer, et pour passer ça, ils commencèrent à discuter._

_"Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, avant que je puisse enfin vivre une vraie vie._

_"Aya, qu'est c'que tu veux dire par là?"_

_"Je veux dire, oublier le passé, vivre avec quelqu'un que j'aime, fonder une famille. C'est ça la vraie vie! Tu profites, tu es heureux!"_

_Au travers des vitres, les rayons d'un soleil un peu tombant de midi les avaient un peu aveuglés. Le blond ne se rappelle plus si Andrew s'était relevé, et avait posé sa paume sur son épaule gauche, ou s'il lui avait tapoté le dos d'un geste léger._

_"Nae. C'pas une vraie life ça, Bandine."_

_"Blandine" avait tourné la tête, il se souvient qu'il n'avait pas été vexé, en colère, ou agacé. Les paroles du roux lui avaient juste semblé bizarres._

_"Alors, c'est quoi pour toi?"_

_"Profiter de sa vie, c'pas vivre dans la réalité."_

_Le blond se souvient que lui-même et son interlocuteur s'étaient regardés, ils avaient froncé les sourcils, avant de se lancer la même phrase culte l'un à l'autre._

_"Tu t'prends pour un philosophe, ou quoi?"_

_Ils avaient été étonnés, et avaient ri en se poussant légèrement du coude. _

_Le manège arrêté, ils étaient descendus, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ils parlaient d'un peu tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la voiture. Andrew s'était proposé pour conduire._

_"J'vais t'emmener quelqu'part, I'm sae hungry!"_

_"Où ça? En ville?"_

_"Aye, this is a secret!"_

* * *

La ville était assez surprenante, les avenues propres, des passages cloutés à tous les carrefours, quelques rues piétonnes qui faisaient faire des détours considérables. Mais tout cela valait la peine, il y avait des rues artistiques, des rues gastronomiques, on se serait cru dans une capitale. Ils avaient roulés pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'au centre-ville. Là, la voiture se gara tranquillement. Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent du véhicule. Un brouhaha sourd et incessant retentit dans les ruelles. Sûrement des discothèques, ou des squats commençant à prendre vie à cette heure-ci. L'écossais prit l'autre par le poignet et l'entraîna tranquillement dans ces sombres ruelles. Des enseignes aux couleurs criardes étaient déjà allumées, projetant mille-et-un noms différents, avec un logo significatif. Il n'était même pas une heure de l'après-midi, que la moitié des habitants de cette ville étaient soit enfermés chez eux, soit au bar, à la bibliothèque, au cinéma pour regarder le dernier Twilight...

-C'moar rempli la dernière semaine d'vacances.

-Je suppose, oui, en tout cas cette ville est jolie.

Françis n'avait pas tort, même les quartiers étaient beaux, entre peinture au sol et graffitis artistiques mangeant les murs, le côté art culturel ressortait bien.

-Here we are!

-Hm?

Andrew poussait une porte, qui s'ouvrit calmement en faisant tinter une petite clochette.

Une énorme pièce circulaire remplie de tables et banquettes rondes se fit découvrir. Le bâtiment ressemblait à l'extérieur d'un pub avec une terrasse. A l'intérieur, une odeur de bois ciré, de viandes sautées aux légumes et de bonbons s'empara des narines du blond, qui fut quelque peu surpris par ces mélanges d'arômes. La décoration était assez basique, des instruments de musiques accrochés au mur, deux-trois tableaux, des lanternes faisant office de lampes, des bibelots parsemés par-ci par-là. La cuisine semblait se trouver derrière une sorte de comptoir qui s'étendait loin. Un bar était sur le côté, et la musique jouée dans les enceintes accrochées au plafond ressemblait à de la musique celtique, enfin, des musiques traditionnelles douces et calmes.

-T'va voir, c'sympa.

"_An Seo Fuirich_" ou plus intimement connu sous le diminutif de "A S F", était le fier bar britannique (gaélique) de cette modeste ville. Judicieusement placé entre deux squats propres, mais mal famés, pas loin d'un KFC et d'une boutique de vêtements sans prétention, le bar jouissant d'une discrétion, de ses habitués et de petits prix alléchants. Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent sur une table dans le fond, tranquille, avec une banquette qui faisait paravent.

-T'sais c'qu'est encore plus cool, dans c'restau'?

-Hm... Il y a des topdanseuses ?

-Naaae. Mais j'avoue, ça manque de bewbs.

Françis proposa bien d'autres idées, trop absurdes et décalées pour que l'auteur puisse les mettre et briser le quatrième mur. Disons que ses propositions n'étaient ni bonnes ni mauvaises, mais qu'il se serait lavé la langue au savon si Jeanne avait été là.

-Nae, t'donne ta langue au chat?

-Oui, allez, dis-moi!

-ON PEUT FUMER!

Un criquet passa, avant que le français ne se laisse amadouer par le regarde de l'écossais, regardant un merveilleux cendrier posé non loin.

-Oh putain, j'aime ce restaurant!

-AYE!

* * *

-ANDREW! FRANCIS! YOU MORRONS!

-AYE, COURS BLANDINE!

-JE FAIS CE QUE JE PEUX!

Les jours passèrent, et avec eux, le temps défilait à une vitesse vertigineuse. La petite vie de Françis dans le manoir Kirkland filait bon train. Lui et Andrew avaient trouvés un terrain d'entente où ils travaillaient avec sournoiserie, mystère et secret. Ce terrain, c'était celui de faire tourner quelqu'un en bourrique. Ce quelqu'un, n'était nul d'autre qu'Arthur, leur victime préférée (la seule potable aussi). Ses manières de petit snob britannique et ses crises de colère faisaient rire les deux compères comme jamais. Entre coups bas et coups de pute, l'alliance de l'écossais et du français vivait bien. Les absences d'appels de la fiancée de ce dernier n'aidaient qu'à creuser le fossé entre le jeune couple sans le savoir. Tellement, qu'en l'espace d'une semaine, Françis et Andrew étaient déjà devenus inséparables, ou presque. Ils sortaient l'après-midi, pour emmener le blond à son travail, et manger un morceau en ville après. C'était devenu leur rituel.

-Que de cris aujourd'hui.

Belle et Elizaveta soupiraient, tout en essayant de nettoyer la chambre d'Arthur, enfin ce qui restait de sa chambre, enfouie sous une énorme couche de suie.

-Je parie que c'était la vengeance d'Andrew pour ce qui s'est passé au petit déjeuner.

-Hm? Il y a eu un problème au petit déjeuner?

La Belge avait relevé la tête, arrêtant de frotter les vitres. Elle était très curieuse.

-Oui, enfin... Arthur a changé les médicaments d'Andrew contre des laxatifs.

-Ah, c'est donc pour ça qu'Andrew était enfermé aux toilettes toute la matinée.

-Et pour se venger, Andrew a demandé à Francis de l'aider à nettoyer la cheminée, il a récupéré la suie, et a tout jeté dans la chambre d'Arthur.

Elles resoupirèrent.

-Et c'est nous qu'on se tape tout le boulot.

-Si tu veux, je peux te raconter comment j'ai défoncé le mec dont je te parlais la dernière fois.

-Oh, vas-y, je t'écoute!

Ce manoir était des plus animé, tantôt croulant sous les batailles du roux et du blond aux sourcils bien fournis, tantôt attendri par les attentions maladroites des femmes de chambre qui essayaient de calmer le jeu des frangins, et rendaient la vie un peu plus douce autour d'elles. Les vacances étaient à présent terminées et Françis comptait bien en profiter pour se lancer sérieusement dans les études, avoir rapidement son master, pouvoir rejoindre sa petite future femme, et vivre heureux. Désormais, le temps était au stress et aux lamentations, pour les futurs étudiants de _l'Université de Lottes_. C'était l'après-midi de la veille de la rentrée, la dernière journée de profitage d'ordinateur, la dernière chance pour les non-initiés de regarder la deuxième saison de "The Walking Dead", l'ultimatum pour l'étudiant modèle.  
Les femmes de chambre passaient l'aspirateur, en chantonnant le dernier tube à la mode, non sans faire des batailles de "_j'te pousse ton aspi_" toutes les cinq minutes. Arthur faisait les comptes, tranquillement installé au salon, sous le regard bienveillant du majordome. Pendant ce temps, Andrew, posé -si ce n'est pas dire avachi- dans le canapé regardait une série en version originale sous-titrée.

_"Rick, Shane thinks that we were destined to be together... He scares me, like hell."_

-Tu ne pourrais pas baisser le son? Entendre des hamburgers crier toutes les deux secondes, c'est insupportable!

-Tiens, t'ne causes pas anglais?

-... Andrew.

-Aye, j'me disais bien que nae.

Georges soupira, agacé par les fréquentes querelles, et se retira dans la cave pour faire le linge. Françis passa la porte, l'ouvrant discrètement. Il prit le temps de regarder ce que ses colocataires faisaient, avant de s'approcher sournoisement.

-Andrew, regarde-moi...

-Hm? What do ye w-

Le Français avait sorti son appareil photo, et avait décidé d'immortaliser le roux.

-AYE! LE BLOND!

-What do you w-

-Pas toi, j'parle de Blandine, ye bastar.

Les frères se lancèrent un regard assassin, prêts à bondir l'un sur l'autre, mais un bruit d'explosion fit calmer tout le monde.

-What was that?!

-I dinnae.

-En tout cas, ça venait de l'étage.

Les femmes de chambre accusèrent derechef Arthur du regard, mais celui-ci semblait aussi troublé et effaré qu'un innocent. Tous ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques secondes. La nature, le pourquoi du comment, le surtout comment de l'explosion les avaient cloués sur place. Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel et chopa l'appareil photo de Françis.

-J'vais j'ter un oeil.

Andrew se leva, passa au travers du salon en faisant sauter le précieux captureur de souvenirs du français, dans sa main.

-Eh! Attends-moi.

Bientôt le blond et son pote se retrouvèrent dans les escaliers menant à l'étage, quand ils entendirent un bruit suspect.

-On dirait une fuite d'eau...

-Aye? Comment t'peux savoir?

-Regarde, il y a de la flotte au large.

En effet, de l'eau coulait à profusion dans les escaliers, faisant de grand plic plic silencieux, et faisant miroiter les rayons du soleil passant par là. La sournoise liqueur aqueuse glissait le long de la rambarde et manqua de faire glisser l'écossais en arrière, mais l'autre lui assurait les arrières et le rattrapa tout en douceur.

-Aye, thanks, lass!

-Pas de quoi!

Ils finirent de monter et remarquèrent que l'eau sortait de sous la porte de la chambre de...

-Ahh! Mais c'est ma chambre!

Le français ouvrit l'entrée de la pièce qui lui était réservée, et là Ô PETIT PAPA NOËL EN CULOTTE DE VELOUR, le sol était trempé, voir inondé sous deux centimètres de flotte fraîche. Des petites bulles d'air se baladaient dans tout ce bordel aquatique, parc Wallibi pour bulles, un seul putain d'euro l'entré, nan on déconnait, c'est gratuit pour les bulles d'airs!

-Bordel de merde...

Le blondinet regardait effaré (ça fait peur une petite inondation) sa chambre, il s'avança et avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait, la porte donnant sur la salle de bain s'ouvrit timidement, laissant un plus gros flux s'échapper. Andrew mit les mains dans ses poches.

-Aye, t'as oublié d'fermer le robinet du lavabo?

-N-non... Enfin je...

Déconnecté. Ce mot définissait bien l'état d'esprit du Frenchie. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait fait, et restait fixé sur les peintures qui étaient accrochées trop près de la salle où il passait la moitiée de son temps, ce qui avait causé leur chute dans l'eau. Elles flottaient lamentablement, déversant leurs couleurs, comme une victime d'assassinat se dégorgerait de son sang.

-Aye, lass?

L'écossais allait poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami, mais se retint au dernier moment, avant de sortir de la pièce.

-GEORGES! Va couper l'arrivée d'eau!

Le vieux majordome qui s'occupait du linge à cet instant précis tourna la tête. Il était juste à côté des compteurs et autres boutons trop compliqués pour tous sauf lui. Il s'approcha du tableau et abaissa un interrupteur. Aussitôt, toutes les arrivées d'eau du manoir se coupèrent. Sauf celles des jardins. Le jardinier fût bien surprit d'ailleurs, quand le tuyau d'arrosage qu'il tenait dans la main se mit à vomir une cascade violente et sans merci au lieu d'un petit jet tranquille. Il passa une demi-heure à lui courir après.

* * *

-J'y crois pas...

-C'est que c'est du gros gâchis tout ça...

Belle et Elizaveta épongaient maintenant le parquet de la chambre de Françis.

-Françis m'a fait de la peine à voir. Il était tout pâle, j'ai cru qu'il allait nous faire une attaque.

-Le pauvre. Mais il a eu de la chance il avait pas eu ses prises électriques de touchées. Il a juste perdu deux trois peintures.

-C'est pas la fin du monde.

Arthur et Andrew se regardaient d'un oeil accusateur. Tandis que Françis semblait se décomposer petit à petit, cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils essayaient de faire sécher ses toiles, en essayant de limiter les dégâts. Mais ce n'était pas chose simple. C'était trop tard de toute façon...

-Aye, c'est c'que j'appelle une sweeeeeeet revanche. Arthur.

-WHAT?

-Dae ye know... T'es le seul qu'aurait pû faire ça!

-NO!

L'anglais allait étrangler son frère aîné quand ils entendirent un claquement de porte. La Hongroise descendait les escaliers, s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier.

-Il faudra deux-trois jours pour que le parquet dégorge! On a eu de la chance que le sol a bien été isolé en dessous, ou ça aurait été trempé en bas aussi!

Les frères et le colocataire se regardèrent un moment. Il semblait jaillir de leur subconscient la même question.

-Il faudrait trouver un endroit pour dormir à Monsieur Bonnefoy. Sachant qu'une chambre serait le mieux pour un étudiant!

Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. Voilà que la pire chose qui ne pouvait pas arriver arriva! Le changement de chambre, l'aventure vers la couchette d'un autre. AWKWARD city terminus tout le monde descend!

* * *

-Aye.

La chambre d'Andrew avait été "épurée " de tout linge sale pour l'événement. C'était une chambre assez désordonnée, des plaquettes de médicaments vides traînaient ci-et-là. La lumière était assurée par des lampions artisanaux. Tout dans cette pièce rappelait une sorte de chambre d'heroïc fantasy. Des dessins au fusain étaient accrochés au mur, des diplômes, des photos jaunies, des découpages d'article... Il y avait un bureau en bois bleu et vert, une table de nuit en chêne juste à côté d'un lit triple place contre un angle dans le fond de la pièce, avec une étagère de même couleur que le bureau et la literie, juste au-dessus de cette dernière. Un tapis brodé et une tapisserie attiraient l'attention, dessus étaient cousus des motifs de chardons, des signes étranges et intriguant. Pour finir, il y avait l'éternel mur-creusé-fenêtre couverte par un énorme rideau vert bois. La porte menant à la salle de bain personnelle était juste à côté d'une armoire vomissant son trop-plein de bordel.  
Eh oui, la chambre de l'écossais était comme ça. Et Françis devait y séjourner, car lui et Andy étaient copains, la chambre d'Andy était spacieuse, lui et Andy étaient copains...

-Ye alright? C'va?

C'est nu, qu'Andrew se glissât sur son lit, allumant une millionième cigarette quotidienne. Le français regarda l'autre, un peu réticent à l'idée de dormir à côté d'un superbe mâle nu à côté de lui (non pas que la nudité en général et/ou du spécimen le dérangeait, mais... l'idée du superbe mâle endormi le rendait un peu trop joyeux à son goût).

-Oui, je vais juste... Je reviens.

Il se détourna et sortit de la pièce, avant de déambuler sans but précis dans les couloirs. Mon dieu, pourquoi. Pourquoi il pensait à des trucs pas nets? Il allait juste dormir à côté d'Andrew, c'est tout! Tout allait si bien avant, comment il avait pû être aussi idiot, oublier de fermer un robinet, laisser tout ça... Laisser tout ça, tous ses efforts ont dégringolés. Ses peintures, les premiers portraits de Jeanne qu'ils avaient peints ensemble au lycée... Tous les 4, ravagés!  
Oh le temps qu'il leur avait fallu pour se mettre d'accord sur l'angle, la couleur, le brouillon, le paysage. Tous ces weeks-ends passés dans les bras l'un de l'autre à peindre, peindre, peindre sans discontinuer. Tout ça, gâché, en quelques instants. Il prit son portable. Il voulait entendre sa voix, il voulait lui parler, elle lui manquait maintenant plus que jamais. Mais ce fut encore et toujours la messagerie. Peut-être qu'elle avait eu un problème ? Ou que ses supérieurs lui avaient, comme à une gosse, confisqué le téléphone? Trop de scénarios, trop de possibilités et une seule issue. Peut-être que ça l'amusait? Elle était sûrement trop occuper avec les autres gars de son régim-

-Françis?

Arthur regardait son colocataire, il était moitié débraillé, prêt à passer la soirée dans sa chambre. Il tenait une tasse de thé fumante dans sa main.

-Tout va bien, dear?

-Oui...

Le français ne l'avait pas remarqué lui-même, mais il était à genoux au milieu du couloir, la tête contre le mur, des larmes s'écrasant sur le tapis. Il avait jeté son Iphone au travers de la pièce, et avait failli heurter l'anglais.

-If you- si tu veux, tu peux dormir dans ma chambre. My b- mon frère n'est pas vivable.

Le plus vieux secoua la tête, resserrant les points.

-Tout va bien, Arthur.

-Well...

-Va dormir, à demain. Arthur.

-Oh... Well, de toute façon je ne m'inquiétais pas, hein!

L'anglais ne semblait pas partir, mais il s'exécuta finalement, véxé, en claquant doucement la porte de sa chambre. À partir de cet instant, dès qu'il fut un peu seul, Françis se releva, s'essuyant le visage. Il s'étonna d'avoir craqué si facilement, il devait être bien las, ou stressé pour le lendemain. Il prit une large inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte de chambre de l'écossais, qu'il partagerait désormais pour les prochains 5 jours, le temps que le parquet dégorge et sèche dans sa propre pièce.  
Dans le "_SCOTTISH TERRITORY_", seule une petite bougie servait de lumière. Elle était posée sur une étagère au-dessus du lit, diffusant une légère clarté et obscurité à la fois. Andrew venait apparemment de finir sa cigarette, et avait jeté le contenu d'un cendrier posé sur la table de chevet. Il avait un Ipad dans les mains et regardait des trucs sur internet. Quand il entendit les singuliers pas de son "invité de chambre ", il se dépêcha de tout ranger. Il s'assit confortablement, dos au mur, assit sur son lit, les jambes étendues sur les draps. Le blondinet entra sans prendre la peine de toquer, un peu lessivé émotionnellement. Une fois au milieu de la pièce, il s'arrêta, et se mit à regarder son colocataire. Il n'était pas coutume pour lui de fixer des gens comme ça, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il le faisait.

-T'viens pas t'coucher, lass?

Françis sembla entendre la proposition et acquiesça. Il s'avança et s'assit à côté de lui, soupirant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-J'attendais...

L'écossais leva un sourcil. Il passa un bras autour de la taille du blond, qui se massa les mains.

-T'attendais quoi?

-C'est stupide. Oublie.

Usant de sa force physique et de sa connaissance de la logique mécanique du levier, Andrew parvint à faire assoir le français sur ses cuisses, rien qu'en le faisant basculer.

-T'sais si l'attente, ça ne marche pas, faut agir.

Françis baissa légèrement la tête, ses cheveux venant l'embêter. Il fixa les yeux verts cristal de l'homme en dessous et en face de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il allait faire, si il devait rire ou juste se décaler. Son corps, sa tête ne voulait plus l'écouter non plus. Il sera les poings et les posa doucement sur le torse de son aîné. Ils se fixèrent un moment, comme interdits. Quand le roux se reprit, ses pouces se libèrent des poches arrière du pantalon de son ami.

-T'vas pas dormir déguisé comme ça, nae?

_"Jeanne"_

Les mains déboutonnant sa chemise étaient fraîches, les ongles coupés à ras bord, les doigts défaisant les boutons s'y prenaient avec un professionnalisme amusant. Le plus jeune ne pû s'empêcher de le laisser faire, ce fut quand même lui qui enleva vraiment ce haut inutile, le jetant sur le sol pas loin. Après un autre instant où ils se regardèrent silencieusement, la ceinture, les chaussettes, le jean partirent rejoindre le parquet. Le caleçon résista, survécut quelques minutes de plus, laissant le temps aux deux de se dévorer du regard. Leurs torses se touchaient presque, si le dernier sous-vêtement survivant avait disparu, leurs sexes se seraient sûrement touchés aussi.

-T'verrais ta tête, l'Blandine.

_"Jeanne!"_

Le ton ironique d'Andrew était un peu passé à la machine. C'était une voix assez basse, rendant la gorge sèche, qui avait prononcé cette phrase. Ils ne savaient pas du tout ce qu'ils faisaient là, ce qui les avait poussés à ça... Le blond avala sa salive de travers, les yeux rivés sur le ventre du rouquin, teinté d'ombre. Il ne bougea pas quand l'autre posa ses lèvres sur son épaule. Pour dire, il pencha même la tête sur le côté, laissant le champ libre en poussant ses cheveux. Le plus vieux n'attendit pas deux minutes, qu'il mordillait et suçotait la peau entre le cou et l'avant-bras de l'autre. Les mains de l'écossais se reposèrent sur les hanches du plus jeune, qui commençait à fermer les yeux. Jusqu'où cela irait'-il ? Pourquoi ils faisaient ça? Les dents de son ami commençaient à se faire plus quémandeuse, se plantant de plus en plus profondément dans les chairs, sans en venir jusqu'au sang. Françis eu un petit sursaut quand un suçon se fit un peu trop fort, laissant échapper de ses lèvres, une sorte de gémissement mixé avec un soupire. Les mains se firent un peu plus baladeuses, leur température corporelle augmentait progressivement, leurs respirations saccadées les faisaient essayer de ne pas être bruyant. Le français commença à remuer, à grimacer, secouer la tête, ne disant toujours rien. Les doigts couraient le long de sa colonne vertébrale...

_"Jeanne!"_

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire? Qu'est ce qu'il faisaient? Il émit un gémissement de protestation, presque un de "peur?".  
Andrew s'arrêta net, semblant reprendre son souffle. Il semblait à mi-chemin entre la frustration et l'incompréhension. Mais il ne demanda rien, ne dit rien non plus. Comme si un mot de trop, une seule syllabe les auraient trahis tous deux. Le français recula, repoussa les jambes de l'écossais, et s'allongea sous les couettes, les remontant jusqu'au crâne. Son corps entier tremblait légèrement, les battements de son coeur ne voulaient pas se calmer. Il essayait de retrouver une respiration normale, quand l'homme à ses côtés éteignit la bougie et s'allongea à son tour sous les draps.  
Ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur de l'autre, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les deux étaient allongés sur le côté, dos à dos... Les ardeurs s'évaporaient lentement, le blond faillit éclater en sanglots encore. Pourquoi il avait fait ça? Est-ce que ça comptait comme une tromperie? Allait'-il le dire à Jeanne? Pourquoi. Alors qu'il pensait, pensait, pensait à s'en rompre la cervelle, il s'endormit, tout crispé sous ses draps. Le silence devint à nouveau le plus grand des maîtres de la nuit, comme la cerise, terminait un parfait. Parfait!

* * *

Je suis restée plus de 24 heures sans dormir pour FINIR ce chapitre. (lire: "J'ai ouvert wordpad, ai passée 8 minutes toutes les heures dessus, me nourrissant de doujinsh, buvant des litres de flottes sous la bonne musique Vocaloid et voilà.")  
Mais voilà, c'est fini, et je m'attaque déjà au prochain chapitre qui sortira pour le Nouvel An (c'est mon cadeauuuuu). J'vous aime, chu!

_Si vous avez des suggestions sur la mise en page, le style d'écriture et le reste, n'hésitez pas non plus, vous êtes le lecteur, vous pouvez demander!_  
_Rendez-vous au chapitre 6 "Les douze coups de minuit"_

_**-Anyway-**_


	6. Les douze coups de minuit

**_+11, 050 mots_**

Joyeuse nouvelle année pour tous! Un petit gros chapitre pour me faire pardonner de tous les retards que je vous ai fait souffrir. J'espère qu'il vous aidera à patienter jusqu'au prochain (2 février au plus tôt ou tard). Bonne année, grossissez bien !

_L'orthographe est maintenant vérifiée et corrigée à son plein maximum, par moi-même. Si vous voyez une faute indélicate, j'en suis navrée!  
Questions, appréciations, suggestions, sont les bienvenues dans les commentaires!  
Je réponds à tous vos commentaires, je suis toujours prête à vous aider à patienter.  
Les commentaires anonymes seront répondus sur mon profil [laissez un pseudo, si vous pouvez!]_

* * *

**Titre:** Colocation, enfin presque

_**Chapitre 6 **_: "Les douzes coups de minuit"

_**Rating:**_M, pour les mots grossiers [pour les futurs chapitres]

_**Pairings**_: Ca devient chaud les amis! CHAUUUUD! Nan je déconne.

_**Disclaimer:**_J'suis une brêle kikoolol et je sais pas que ce que je lis c'est une fanfiction et qu'excepté Écosse, tous les autres gens proviennent de papa Himaruya, que je dédicace quoi.

**Synopsis (du chapitre):**Rien ne dérange l'intru qui semble avoir élu domicile dans le manoir. Après semaine scolaire mouvementé, le week-end après la rentrée commence. Arthur marmonne l'arrivée de deux nouveaux colocataires, sous les mains liées d'Andrew et Françis.

* * *

_**Lundi**_

* * *

Il faisait beau ce jour-là. Les bus de villes allaient bon train, et les voitures se garaient dans les parkings réservés aux membres de l'école. L'école? Enfin... L'université de Lotte. Ses étudiants, ses clubs, son administration, sa salle de sport, sa piscine et ses étudiants (encore). Les trottoirs en face des grilles étaient presque bondés. Toutes les 5 minutes, un bus passait et vomissait ses passagers, avant de tranquillement s'en aller. Beaucoup de personnes allumaient, éteignaient et fumaient leurs clopes, adossés contre le mur, ou assises sur les bancs en pierre.  
C'était aussi le cas d'un duo un peu plus loin, négligemment posé sur le capot d'une voiture. Un blond et un brun attendaient l'arrivée de leur troisième ami. Ça serait le premier jour depuis qu'il s'étaient revus qu'il allait se voir sans leurs accoutrements obligatoires qu'ils portent au parc. Ce fut donc après de longues courtoisies amicales, que les deux s'étaient enfin posées sur la bagnole de celui aux cheveux chocolat. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait un look des plus coloré. Des lunettes de soleil dans les cheveux, des claquettes beiges, il s'était vêtu d'un jean jaune avec des poches orange, abordaient une chemise rouge avec une cravate mal nouée noire. Ses cheveux brun et légèrement bouclés en bataille bougeaient au moindre coup de vent ou de tête. Il était terriblement mignon avec sa peau mate et ses grands yeux verts pétillants de vie et de malice.

-Françis! Amigo? T'as l'air dans la lune!

Vêtu d'un jean délavé une chemise blanche et une veste créme, des Bernoises en feutre noir aux pieds. Il jouait avec une écharpe saumon, perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait à la veille, cherchait un lien logique, cherchait le pourquoi du comment simplement. Comment, le froid et fier écossais, pourtant son ami, avait pû faire ça? Enfin, il n'était pas le seul à blâmer. C'était sa faute aussi, il se serait poussé, ou il ne savait pas, ces dizaines de suçons ne lui auraient sûrement pas gâché la peau. L'espagnol cligna des yeux, il donna des petits coups d'index contre l'épaule de son ami.

-Amigo? Tu vas bien?

Le blond secoua la tête et sourit, pour s'excuser. Il avait oublié de prendre son petit-déjeuner, et le stress le grignotait.

-Oui oui. J'ai pas très bien dormi hier.  
-Le stress?

Il lui proposa une cigarette, qu'il accepta. La faisant griller, il inspira une large bouffée. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas que le stress. Les événements de la veille lui revenaient en tête.

-J'imagine, oui.  
-Ah, je connais ça.

Antonio ne dit plus rien, respectant la tranquillité de son meilleur ami, le laissant fumer. Les cours commençaient dans moins d'une demi/heure, et ils attendaient Gilbert pour consulter leurs classes, espérant être ensemble tous les trois.  
Finalement, après un quart d'heure d'attente, l'albinos se montra enfin. Il portait un short gris quadrillé de marque, des tennis neuves, un pull à col roulé léger blanc avec une chemise aux mêmes motifs que son short. Il portait un bonnet de laine noir, où un pin avec un smiley jaune souriait d'un air hautain.

-HALLO! !  
-J'éspére que tu as une bonne excuse, on a poireauté longtemps.  
-Mais j'suis trop génial, j'ai pas besoin d'excuses à vous donner.

Le moins vieux et moins jeune tourna la tête, il avait des écouteurs vissés aux oreilles et écoutait quelques musiques de Ska-P. Aussi, il fût étonné de voir l'allemand arriver.

-Ah, quand même! T'as laissé ton pequeño bambino chez toi?  
-Gilbird? Nein! Il est dans mon keffier! Regarde! IL EST TROP GÉNIAL CE POUSSIN.

En effet, dans son keffier noir, dormait un petit poussin tout jaune. Gilbert le regardait avec amour.

-Si tu te fais viré, on ne t'accompagnera pas.  
-Je suis d'accord avec Francisco, Gilberto.  
-Arrêtte d'espagnoliser nos prénoms!

Après une brève discussion un peu plus calme, le trio prit leurs sacs et s'engouffra dans l'université. Ils cherchèrent les tableaux d'affichage, ce que Gilbert leur indiqua sans problème, les emmenant vers la cafétéria, où un énorme tableau d'affichage sur un écran les attendait, quelques dizaines de personnes cherchaient encore leurs classes. Les noms de ceux ayant déjà signé leur entrée, étaient grisés. Il ne restait qu'une cinquantaine de cases colorées.

-Il faut chercher par section, si on a le même numéro, on sera dans la même classe. J'crois qu'il y à plus de 12 sections.  
-Moi je sais que je suis en photographie.  
-Ah, je suis en botanique!  
-Ja, ja, ja... Alors, la section animation, cuisine, botanique, économie, photographique, artistique, sportive, scientifique, cinématographique, les autres moches et l'autre là...  
-Linguistique?  
-Ja! Danke.

L'albinos leur expliqua où commencer leurs recherches, et après un passage au peigne fin, ils furent bien déçus.

_"Françis François Bonnefoy, première année, section __**photographie**__, classe A-2. (__Salle 250__)_

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, première année, section __**botanique**__, classe D-1. (__Serre principale__)_

_Gilbert Beilschmidt, première année__**-R**__, section __**animation**__, classe F-3. (__Salle informatique Nord__)"_

-Oh non.  
-Mio dio. J'étais si content que le _Bad friend trio_ se retrouve...  
-Eh les mecs, ne chialez pas. On regardera nos troncs communs pour voir les horaires qu'on aura ensemble, donc ça ira! CE SERA GENIAL! Vous verrez!  
-i Si !

Françis fronça légérement les sourcils, il semblait un peu laissé de côté sur quelque chose.

-Tu me semble bien renseigné, Gilbert.  
-Normal, mi amigo. Gilberto a redoublé.  
-Sérieux? Encore?  
-Si.  
-Oh ça va hein! C'est chacun son tour, j'suis génial et je vous emmerde!

Après s'être regardés, ils s'enlacèrent passionnément, pleurant presque de grosses larmes de crocodile.

-Première année ou le Bad friend trio ne sera pas dans la même classe.  
-Que vais-je faire quand je m'ennuierais? Plus de blondasse et de brunette à qui montrer mon génial poussin.  
-Et en sport, qui m'aidera à trouver des dispenses originales? Sinon vous deux, Francisco y Gilberto?  
-Ne pleurez pas, j'pourrais plus avoir d'anti-séches made-in-Bad-friends pour me consoler.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se détachèrent, baissèrent la tête et soupirèrent.

-On est de vrais gamins, hein?  
-Si!  
-Ja. Mais c'est moi le plus génial!

Ils rirent, avant de se donner une dernière accolade. Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver dans la voiture d'Antonio pour déjeuner à midi. Surtout quand ce dernier leur avait dit qu'il avait préparé à manger. C'était quelque chose à ne pas rater! Gilbert s'aidant de sa mémoire et les deux autres d'un plan, ils arrivèrent tous trois à temps pour signer leurs entrées, confirmer leurs inscriptions, et éventuellement essayer de repérer deux trois amis.

Heureusement, le temps était aussi rapide qu'un français gréviste de la SNCF, puisque la matinée passa très rapidement. Le peu qu'on avait demandé aux nouveaux et moins nouveaux étudiants avait été fait. Le règlement, leurs carnets d'identités, quelques prospectus sur la santé comme au collège et au lycée furent distribués. Les papiers "infos de dernière minute" avaient été remplis, tout s'était bien passé. La sonnerie pour sonner midi retentit dans toute l'université. Le temps de pause passa un peu trop vite aussi, les mets cuisinés étaient un peu trop épicés, mais terriblement délicieux. Le trio regardait leurs emplois du temps, surlignant leurs heures en communs. Ils seraient ensemble pour les classes d'Anglais et de sport, ils quittaient tous les trois à 2 heures 30 le vendredi, et prenaient à midi le mercredi, le rêve.

-Et là, elle me regarde, moi, le mec le plus génial de l'univers! Et elle dit: "Tiens, encore là, monsieur Beilsmeitch?"  
-Yo veo.  
-Toute la bande de pingouins se met à rire, et là, je lui réponds "Ja, comme votre verrue sur le nez, madame."  
-MIO DIO.

Ils fumaient, assis sur le capot de la voiture d'Antonio, en regardant les étudiants aller et venir dans les bâtiments. Francis bailla lourdement en s'éttirant, il tourna la tête pour regarder ses amis.

-J'aimerais bien faire une sieste moi...  
-Mein gott, Tonio, t'as contaminé Frannie!  
-Je n'ai rien fait, enfin, pas encore.

Le français haussa un sourcil et regarda Gilbert, il lui donna un regard "_Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes encore, toi_?" et le poussa du coude.

La journée fila, les cours n'étaient pas très animés, ils ne faisaient que parler, se présenter, visiter l'université, comme de bons gamins. Une fois dix-huit heures, les bons gosses devinrent des démons se piétinant presque pour sortir de l'école. Le Bad friend trio préféra attendre que le flot hystérique passe, mais par manque de patience, ils contournèrent la sortie principale, escaladèrent le muret prés du parking et se saluèrent gaiement, avant de chacun monter dans leur voiture et de rentrer dans leur foyer respectif.

-Bonsoir monsieur Bonnefoy.  
-Good evening Françis.  
-Aye l'Blandine.

Le roux l'avait attendu, une tasse de café noir dans chaque main. Apparemment, il avait une idée en tête. L'écossais avait l'habitude de mordiller un cure-dent quand il préparait quelque chose, Françis avait appris à comprendre ça, et ce, très rapidement.

-J'ai daewnlaeded The walking dead en vf. Tout est prêt sur la télé.  
-Ah? C'est bien, je suppose. Mais...?  
-On va s'regarder ça, t'vas voir, c'cool!

Sans plus attendre ou chercher à comprendre, le plus vieux fronça le nez, signe qu'il n'écouterait plus. Après qu'il ai pris son ordinateur portable contenant la précieuse série en question, ils s'étaient installés au salon sur le canapé créme. Andrew avait réussi à donner l'envie de regarder THE WALKING DEAD à son colocataire. Il lui avait expliqué grosso modo ce que c'était. Au début, le frenchie avait été très réticent. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les trucs américains sur les zombies. Mais l'écossais lui avait parlé de ça avec une telle passion, une telle envie. Cette histoire de groupes de survivants, des impacts psychologiques sur les gens, de la société, des évolutions sur les générations... Il l'avait écouté attentivement, peut-être un peu trop? Sa voix était si chaude et différente. Françis avait souri peut-être un peu trop rêveur, car l'autre s'était arrêté et lui avait donné une légère pichenette sur le front.

-Hé!  
-Aye, alors?  
-Alors quoi?

-Le temps qu'ça a mis à télécharger. J'te jure, si tu regardes pas, j'te jette dehors.

-Très drôle. Enfin, j'ai vraiment envie de regarder ça avec toi!  
-Aye, Blandine.

Le français bu une gorgé de son café, grimaçant.C'était un peu trop amér, il prit deux carrés de sucre, un peu de lait et les ajouta dans sa tasse. Le roux l'avait regardé tendrement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. L'attitude "enfantine" de son "blandine" lui donnait vraiment envie de rire, de vivre. Il se pû s'empêcher de rêvasser à cette pensée, mais il se reprit. Le français ne l'aidait pas à proprement dire à continuer de vire, vraiment, mais tout du moins, c'était une bonne chose. Il secoua la tête et brancha le cordon usb reliant son PC à la télévision-écran plat. Petit outil high-tech qui était dans ce vieux meuble en bois de cerisier. Une fois que l'écran de l'ordinateur apparu sur le téléviseur, il retourna s'asseoir à côté de l'autre.

-J'démarre l'épisode.

Le dîner se passa très bien, étonnamment bien d'ailleurs. Andrew ne répondait pas aux piques d'Arthur, qui était trop surpris pour s'acharner et finit par se dire que les miracles existaient, ou que son frère s'était assagi. Françis ne toucha presque pas à son assiette, préférant essayer de ne pas penser à la nuit qui allait arriver. Au lieu de ça, il parlait de THE WALKING DEAD avec l'écossais, faisant soupirer l'anglais qui n'en pouvait déjà plus d'entendre de telles sottises.

-Bonsoir mon coeur!  
-Mon dieu, Jeanne!

Le portable en main, le blondinet était sur le point d'aller dehors pour fumer, et quand son cellulaire avait sonné, il n'avait pas vraiment regardé avant de décrocher.

-Je me suis fait tellement de scénarios, tu ne peux même pas imaginer comment j'ai eu peur!  
-Peur de quoi? Ah, mon chéri, tu apprendras qu'il faut plus qu'un macho sous testostérone pour m'empêcher d'appeler mon fiancé.

Après quelques jours de silences complets, ils arrivaient enfin à se parler. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Le blond s'était installé dehors, pour être loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

-J'espère que tout se passe bien, j'ai pensé à toi toute la journée! Ton premier jour à l'université!  
-Et une drôle d'université en plus... Je te jure, j'ai jamais vu un tel système. J'ai regardé Antonio avec de ces yeux quand on à vu tout ça.  
-Antonio?  
-Oui, Antonio et Gilbert aussi, tu sais, mes meilleurs am-

Il se tût un moment, et se massa le visage. Il avait complètement oublié qu'elle ne savait rien, elle. Il s'empressa de lui raconter comment il avait décroché son job et revu ses deux anciens potes, comment sa relation avec Andrew s'était améliorée, et...

-Alors ça va mieux avec tes colocataires!  
-On ne peut faire mieux.  
-J'espère que j'aurais la chance de rencontrer cet Andrew. Il doit être fort intéressant!

Françis ne dis plus rien, il repensa à la veille et secoua la tête. Devait-il parler à Jeanne de tout ça? Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il était pour ainsi dire, perdu. Il marchait de long en large sur le chemin de cailloux blanc en face du manoir. Ce grand chemin de cailloux blanc qu'il avait traversé pour la première fois...

-Chéri? Allô?  
-Oui, désoler mon amour. Andrew est... Très amical, sous ses airs d'armoire à glace écossaise!  
-Ah, tu l'inviteras à notre mariage?

Il rit un peu et s'assit sur un banc dans la grande allée éclairée par la demi-lune.

-Bien sûr.

Ils soupirèrent, continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien encore. C'était ennuyeux. Le blond avait hâte d'aller parler à Andrew, de lui raconter sa journée, de boire un café avec lui, de regarder la fin de la saison 2 de The Walking Dead en sa compagnie aussi! Il se leva, retournant au manoir.

-Je vais te laisser ma puce, tu dois être fatiguée.  
-Pas vraiment, mais toi, tu dois l'être! BONNE NUIT, mon petit lys!

-Bonne nuit, chérie.

Andrew était déjà couché, enfin, couché dans son lit. Il fumait une cigarette, fixant la fenêtre de sa chambre.

-On regardera la suite de la série demain?  
-Aye, comme tu veux.

Après avoir préparé de nouveaux sous-vêtements pour le lendemain, le français se mit en caleçon et s'assit sur le lit. Il avait attaché ses cheveux sur le côté, en faisant ça, sa nuque s'offrait à la vue de tout. Des marques rougeâtres et violacées à la forme de cercles mal tracés s'étendaient ci et là.

-Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il va se passer.

Le blond soupirait, pensif. Il restait assis au bord du lit, regardait -fixait- le plancher et le tapis un peu plus loin. Il faillit avoir une sorte de mini attaque cardiaque quand il sentit les lèvres du roux sur le haut de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Qu'e...

Il se sentit tiré en arrière, il ne lutta pas vraiment, puisque c'était son ami qui l'entraînait. Il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, mais surtout, allongé sur l'autre, des bras couverts de fins poils roux enserrant ses côtes.

-Andrew?

Il ne lui répondit pas, au lieu de ça il lui mordilla l'épaule, suçota une des nombreuses marques de la veille. Cela fit frissonner le blondinet, peu habitué à ça. Il ferma les yeux, serra les poings. Les morsures et suçons continuaient et il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'osait pas lui dire d'arrêter, il n'osait pas lui dire d'autres choses aussi. C'était trop malsain.

-ANDREW!

Arthur venait d'entrer en trombe dans la chambre, ce qui avait fait sursauter les deux qui s'étaient séparés l'un de l'autre en même pas un quart de seconde. L'anglais les regardait d'un air suspicieux.

-Qu'est-c'que t'veux?  
-You...

Il s'arrêta, regardant Françis. Tout spécialement, les épaules, la clavicule de ce dernier.

-Aye... Come with me!

Le roux avait sauté hors de son lit, ramassant un peignoir sur le sol avant d'attraper le bras de son frère et de l'emmener dans le couloir. Françis cligna des yeux, il s'allongea dans le lit, un peu penaud. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Sûrement, encore une de leurs disputes ou un truc du genre. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de s'endormir.

-T'dors, lass?

Andrew était revenu, il regardait son colocataire. N'ayant pas eu de réponse, il ne dit rien de plus et enleva ce qu'il avait sur le dos, avant de s'allonger à côté. Il s'étira et ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes.

-Fack...

Il passa un bras hors de la couverture et autour de la taille du blond. Il ne se colla pas contre lui, il s'était juste un peu rapproché. Il était sur le côté, une main jouant avec les cheveux de l'autre. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il finit par s'endormir. Françis n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait rien fait, il ne dormait même pas. Son coeur battait la chamade, il avait eu peur que ça ne le trahisse.

* * *

**Mardi**

* * *

-Tu penses que des amis qui se font des suçons, c'est bien?

Antonio s'étouffa dans bouteille d'eau Evian. Ils s'étaient installés dans un parc pas loin de l'université. Ils étaient allongés sur l'herbe, regardant les feuilles des arbres se mouvoir face au vent. Le soleil procurait une chaleur agréable, et une brise fraîche les empêchait de se sentir trop étouffés.

-Que?! Porque tu me demande ça, amigo?  
-J'avoue, t'es le mec à qui on demandait de géniaux conseils, alors ne fait pas l'inverse!

Le français haussa les épaules, jouant avec l'emballage de son sandwich même pas commencé.

-Je pense qu'il est en train de se rappeler de nos géniales soirées où on se bourrait tellement la gueule, qu'on finissait dans le même lit!

Les deux regardaient Gilbert. Il avait dit ça l'air de rien, mais avec un sourire ironique sur le visage.

-D'ailleurs! On devrait les recommencer ces petites soirées de beuveries.  
-J'suis macqué avec ma main droite.  
-Je suis fiancé, marié dans 5 mois.  
-ENFOIRAYS!

Ils se poussèrent du coude en riant. Non. Bien sûr que non. C'n'est pas normal de faire ça. Même entre amis. C'est malsain... Pourquoi Andrew et lui avaient des moments comme ça? Il n'était pas gay quand même? Bi' peut-être? Ou pan?! Françis resta pensif, il jeta le repas non mangé qu'il avait acheté à la supérette dans la poubelle la plus proche, avant de retourner en cours avec ses amis. Ils marchèrent ensemble, silencieusement, en regardant leurs chaussures mener la danse. Même s'ils prient un chemin différent pour rejoindre leurs salles de cours, ils s'accompagnaient par la pensée. C'était ça, des amis.  
Des personnes qui étaient toujours là pour vous faire rire, pour vous soutenir. Pas des gens vous faisant avoir des semblants d'érection dès qu'ils vous frôlaient la main! Le blond se comprenait de moins en moins. Était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelles depuis bientôt 3 ans? Ca ne l'avait pourtant pas autant titillé avant. Peut-être qu'il devrait se remettre à la masturbation, ça lui semblait un peu gênant pour sa fiancée. Déjà qu'il devait lui cacher qu'il avait faillit se laisser faire par un mec, lui cacher qu'il se masturbait, c'était... Bah, moins pesant? Ahh...

-T'aurais vu la tête du puceau. Quand j'lui ai spoiler la fin de... Eh, t'm'écoutes, Blandine?  
-Hm.  
-By the way, faudrait qu't'arrêtes de vouloir prendre des bains pendant l'heure du dîner.  
-J'y penserais.

Françis s'approcha de l'énorme fenêtre. Le mur avait été creusé d'une telle façon, que l'on pouvait s'asseoir sur les rebords intérieurs, enfin... Si on poussait tous les bibelots poussiéreux dessus. Il tira les rideaux, les attacha négligemment avec la pince avant de rejoindre l'écossais dans le lit, ce, après s'être désapé et n'avoir gardé qu'un caleçon. La journée avait été fatigante.

-J'suis crevé moi, bonne nuit.  
-Aye...

Il se glissa sous les draps, dos à l'autre, un peu nerveux. Il avait redouté et attendu ce moment de la journée. L'écossais éteint la bougie et s'allongea confortablement sous les couvertures lui aussi. Après quelques secondes, il s'amusa avec les cheveux de homme qu'il hébergeait.

-T'as vraiment des ch'veux d'fille.  
-Excuse-moi d'avoir une hygiène irréprochable.  
-Aye, t'insinue quoi, Blandine?

Le français se retourna.

-Que t'es pas sale.  
-AYE.

L'écossais pinça la nuque de Françis qui sursauta. Il donna une petite tape sur la main d'Andrew. Petite tape qui dégénéra en une vraie bataille de petite tape un peu partout. Ils chahutèrent quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que la guerre des chatouilles commence. Et oh mon dieu, ce que l'écossais était chatouilleux. Le blond prit un malin plaisir à découvrir les zones "faiblesses" et à les torturer à mort, jusqu'à presque faire supplier l'autre d'arrêter. Ils arrêtèrent, complètement crevés après même pas deux minutes. Ils étaient déjà essoufflés, les couettes et oreillers avaient pris la fuite. Françis était de nouveau assis sur son colocataire, mais cette fois-ci, ce dernier était allongé, et le blondinet n'était pas sur ses genoux, ni couché sur lui, mais assit sur les cuisses de son hôte.

-Aye...  
-T'es vraiment chatouilleux en fait!  
-Fack ye.

Ils sourirent et se regardèrent. Ce même regard, cette flamme dans leurs yeux, le coeur battant la chamade encore. Les mains de l'écossais étaient fermement agrippées sur les bords du caleçon de son colocataire.

-Bon, c'est l'heure de dormir, no-

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Françis se senti basculer en arrière sur le lit. Il avait les jambes écartées de chaque côté de celles de l'autre, autre qui était sur les genoux maintenant. Ils s'arrêtèrent de bouger. Encore? Après deux jours, ça allait encore recommencer ? Non! NON! Il ne tiendrait pas!

-Je suis fatigué, Andrew, pas toi?!

L'écossais ne répondit pas, il ne bougea pas non plus, quand l'homme ne dessous de lui se recula rapidement, ramassant couettes et oreillers. Après avoir tout bien remis, il regarda le roux, qui s'était rallongé à sa place. Le frenchie soupira, soupira de soulagement. Il s'allongea de nouveau lui-aussi. Mais fit comme la veille, il attendit que la respiration de l'autre se soit stabilisée, pour s'endormir. Qu'est-ce qui allait arriver les jours suivant?

* * *

**Mercredi**

* * *

Cette journée fut encore plus dure que la précédente. Juste le fait de conduire jusqu'au parc où il allait bossé toute la matinée l'avait déjà achevé. Il devait voir avec le patron ses horaires. Une fois cela fait, il avait fait le moins de choses possible, tenait difficilement debout. Gilbert l'avait aidé un maximum, voyant que son ami n'était pas dans un état "normal"

-Frannie, t'es pas dans un état super génial là!  
-Je vais bien, j'ai juste un peu la tête qui tourne.  
-Repose-toi un peu, j'vais demander au mec qui ne fout rien de venir aider un peu.

Le début de journée fût moins dur que le reste. Quand il dû reprendre la voiture, le français cru tout bonnement qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Quand il arriva à l'université, il faillit faire une queue de poisson à la voiture d'une étudiante, qui avait commencé à l'engueuler, avant de se garer rageusement.

-Tu dors bien en ce moment?  
-Oui...  
-Tu manges bien?  
-Oui...

Françis soupirait. Il n'avait pas prévu que les deux heures de sports de la journée viendraient à bout de lui. Antonio et Gilbert avaient faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque quand le blondinet avait tourné de l'oeil et s'était évanoui dans les escaliers qui menaient aux vestiaires. Ils l'avaient réveillé derechef (à grand coup de claque dans la gueule) avant de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Après quelques autres questions du même type, elle soupira et conseilla de s'allonger. À peine allongé sur un des lits blancs, le blond s'endormit, pour tout le reste de l'après-midi.

-Seriously, Frog?

Arthur avait pris sa voiture pour aller chercher Françis, après que ce dernier l'ai appelé Il n'en pouvait plus. L'anglais avait grogné, lui avait presque raccroché au nez, mais même pas un quart d'heure plus tard, il était venu.

-Tu travailles trop. Frog.  
-Hm, j'ai le droit à un surnom maintenant?  
-S-si tu veux je peux t'appeler Bready!  
-Non, je pense que je préfère la grenouille!

Le plus jeune grogna en bafouillant, il se concentra sur la route. Il faillit hurler quand l'autre posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu me prêtes ton épaule?  
-WHAT DO YOU TH-  
-Merci.

Arthur se mordit la lèvre et le plus vieux ferma les yeux, il était vraiment fatigué. Trop fatigué, son corps pesait une tonne et toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur Andrew. Sur eux en train de regarder "_The Walking Dead_", eux faisant des combats de chaussures sous la table -donnant d'innocent _maladroit-pas-fait-exprès _coups aux chevilles du cadet Kirkland-, eux se "donnant la main" en voiture, eux préparant de mauvais coups... Il pensait trop, beaucoup de trop à lui.

-Françis, w- on est arrivé.

Le français se redressa correctement, perdu dans ses contemplations. Alors que l'anglais allait couper le contact, il remarqua que son épaule était humide. Il tourna la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Il ne dévisageait pas Françis, mais presque, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

-Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire.  
-What?

Le blond blé croisa les bras sur son ventre et se courba légèrement, secoué de faibles sanglots incontrôlables.

-Pourquoi tout ça arrive? Pourquoi en plus de 5 ans de vie avec Jeanne... Pourquoi juste maintenant, tout est remis en question?

Il se mit à sangloter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il en parlait avec le cadet Kirkland. C'est vrai, il aurait pû se confier à Antonio, ou Gilbert, peut-être même Belle ou Eliza'! Mais non, sa tête avait agi à sa place, son coeur débordait de sentiments confus et de larmes.

-Pourquoi...  
-I don- Je ne comprends pas, Froggie.

Arthur était complètement perdu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une tel débordement, et au lieu de lui tapoter le dos de le prendre dans ses bras, ou de le laisser se calmer tout seul... Il le regardait. Il regardait son colocataire en larmes, reniflant lamentablement. Des pensées diverses et variées lui traversaient la tête.

-Il y a un problème avec elle?

Françis qui jusque-là ne faisait que contenir ses sanglots, en laissant échapper un entre ses lèvres, tandis qu'il acquiesçait avec hésitation, honte et regrets.

-Je... ne sais plus quoi faire. Arthur, je ne sais plus quoi faire...

Après un long "silence", l'anglais tapota maladroitement le dos du français.

-Ca va aller, Froggie. Take it easy.

Après quelques secondes, il se décida de laisser le français un peu seul.

-Je te laisse les clés, reviens dès que tu te sens mieux.

Il ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture. Il la referma doucement. Une petite brise fraîche avait élu domicile de jour en jour, faisant faire resserrer les manteaux pour garder un maximum de chaleur. Arthur rentra au manoir, non sans avoir regardé derrière lui plus d'une fois. Non pas qu'il s'inquiétait, après tout, le blond était de mèche avec son frère ! Il se disait juste, que si c'était lui, il aurait aimé qu'on fasse pareil pour lui.

-You f... Tu te sens mieux?

L'anglais était assis sur le canapé, il semblait en train de recoudre une de ses chemises déchirées. Françis quant à lui était en train de manger un yaourt à l'abricot.

-Oui, merci pour tout à l'heure.  
-Enfin, c'est tout natural.  
-Hm, je n'en suis pas si sûr. Mais merci quand même.

Il prit place à côté du cadet Kirkland, et alluma la télévision. Télévision qu'il squattait habituellement avec Andrew, pour regarder leur série. Le plus jeune ne disait rien, se contentant de rester concentré sur son travail. L'autre prit une discrète inspiration.

-J'aurais une question à te poser.

Le français posa le pot de yaourt vide sur la table, la cuillère étant dedans, son poids fit chuter ledit pot.

-À propos d'Andrew.  
-Hm? What about him?  
-Et bien, je me demandais, par le plus grand des hasards...

Il n'osait pas vraiment demander, c'était un peu comme si il risquait de faire découvrir quelque chose que lui et l'écossais semblaient cacher depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il y avait à peine 1 seul mois.

-Si il est...

Il avala sa salive de travers. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était à ce point nerveux.

-Gay?

Arthur avait parlé de lui-même, un air un peu gêné sur le visage. Mon dieu, ce n'était pas vraiment embarrassant, mais...Vite, il fallait rattraper son coup!

-Non! Juste si il est toujours comme ça avec toi?

Le visage d'Arthur avait pris une teinte rouge. Il recommençait à bafouiller, pourquoi il avait cru que l'autre allait lui demander si son frère était gay? C'est vrai, c'est stupide! God!

-What do you mean?  
-Pardon?  
-Qu'est ce que tu insinues?  
-Ben vos relations, tout ça tout ça?  
-Well...

Françis ne l'écouta pas vraiment raconter, non, il préférait essayer de calmer les affolants battements de son coeur. Lui qui était plutôt direct, voir drôle sur ces sujets comme demander l'orientation sexuelle de quelqu'un... le voilà à patauger dans la semoule, à jouer les lycéennes farouches et innocentes. Il ne se comprenait plus lui-même.

-Et c'est comme ça depuis ce jour.  
-Oh, je comprends mieux maintenant.

Il lui tapota l'épaule, avec un petit sourire respectueux sur les lèvres. Il n'avait strictement rien écouté.

-Arthur! Belle m'envoie te dire qu'on a plus de condiments!  
-How so?!  
-Quoi?  
-J'ai dit "comment ça?!"

L'heure du dîner approchait à grands pas, non pas que Françis s'en inquiétait, puisqu'il il irait prendre un long et délicieux bain brûlant, juste pour éviter d'avoir des hauts de coeur en voyant la nourriture.

-Va demander à my brother d'aller faire les courses à la supérette!  
-Mais tout est fermé!

Arthur et Françis se parlaient, à un étage de différence. L'anglais était en haut, en train de prendre une douche, et le français, accoudé sur la rambarde de l'escalier, lui faisait un rapport complet et détaillé.

-Seriously, va demander à Andrew, il connait une supérette ouverte de 19 à 5 heures du matin!  
-Okay.

Le blond traîna les pieds, son coeur se glaçant dans sa poitrine. Il devait juste aller lui parler, rien d'autre. Juste lui parler, lui demander d'aller faire les courses, lui donner la liste qu'il avait dans sa poche _-liste donnée par Belle_-, donc quoi de plus compliqué?!

-Andrew?

Il toqua à la porte de la chambre. Un peu nerveux. Après quelques secondes, il décida d'entrer. La chambre était vide de vie, personne ne s'y trouvait, le lit était fait, la pièce ne sentait même pas la cigarette. Étrange...

-Oh monsieur Bonnefoy!

Il se retourna. Elizaveta se tenait dans l'entrebâillement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Oh, mauvais signe, qu'avait'-elle derrière la tête?

-Vous cherchez monsieur Kirkland?  
-Euh, oui?  
-Il est parti tôt ce matin.

C'est vrai. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, à chaque fois qu'il se levait, Andrew n'était plus là, ses vêtements posés sur une chaise avaient disparu, et le cendrier sur la table de chevet aussi.

-Il t'as dit où il allait?  
-Bah, non. Il fait ça tout le temps!

Il se massa le visage. Décidément, il enchaînait les bourdes. La petite brunette ne s'en lassait pas apparemment. Depuis quelque temps elle n'arrêtait pas de ricaner d'un air pervers dès qu'elle voyait l'écossais et le français ensemble. Au début, elle ne disait rien, mais les jours suivants, elle commençait à rougir, à prendre une voix mielleuse... Même à leur prendre la main et les mettre l'une dans l'autre "pour le karma".

-Vous vous inquiétez, monsieur Bonnefoy?  
-Un peu, il n'est pas là...  
-Maintenant que vous m'y faites penser, il a pris son_ sac des grands chemins_.

Devant l'air étonné de Françis, elle lui expliqua que le "sac des grands chemins", était le sac que prenait toujours le roux quand il partait dormir ailleurs. Nul d'autre que lui ne savait ce qu'il renfermait...

-On raconte que celui qui l'ouvrira...  
-Euh, Elizaveta?  
-Hm?  
-C'est juste un sac de camping?  
-Son sac des GRANDS CHEMINS.

Okay okay, ne jamais briser les fantasmes de l'écrivain. _**Jamais.**_

-Oh, it's not- ce n'est rien. Il a l'habitude de faire ça. Enfin, avait.

Pendait que Françis aidait à mettre la table, lui et l'anglais discutait. Ils s'étaient quelque peu réconciliés eux aussi.

-Well, il est très en colère quand il s'enfuit généralement.

Le français regarda ailleurs. Il se sentit mal à l'aise quelques secondes, avant de regarder le cadet Kirkland.

-You k- Tu sais, je... Je comprendrais si tu veux dormir dans ma chambre ce s...  
-Oui ! !

Arthur cligna des yeux, il avait même failli laisser tomber son tricot par terre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction, aussi rapidement.

-Well...  
-Je veux dire, s'il te plait.  
-Oh, well... Okay?

Ils se turent et regardèrent l'écran de télévision, montrant diverses informations de par le monde. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'estomac de Françis commençait à crier famine, oh qu'il avait fait. Il prendrait ce putain de bain après. Dieu, qu'il avait faim. Il pourrait manger un ours, fourré à l'éléphant de mer. Enfin, il ne mangerait pas n'importe quoi, hein. Juste des choses normales et comestibles!

-So, voici ma chambre.

Après avoir pris un bain brûlant, et avoir regardé un film comique avec Arthur (ils avaient tellement rit, qu'ils avaient dû mettre ledit film en pause pendant plus d'un quart d'heure), les deux étaient montés dans la chambre de ce dernier.

La pièce était de loin aussi grande que celle du roux, voir un peu plus. Il y avait deux fenêtres cachées par des rideaux vert-jaune. Le mobilier était simple, une commode, une armoire, un miroir sur pied, une étagère remplie à craquée de livres. Il y avait aussi un grand lit à baldaquin sur un tapis rond, entouré de deux tables de chevet. Au loin se démarquait un bureau, avec un ordinateur portable et une caisse remplie de... pornos juste à côté?

-Ha hahaaaa!

La caisse disparue sous le lit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Laissant l'anglais bafouiller et rougir en se massant les coudes.

-Je peux dormir du côté droit?  
-Well, why not.

Le plus jeune parut quelque peu surpris, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait la permission pour dormir d'un côté ou de l'autre du lit. Bah, ces Français !

-It... Cela ne te dérange pas, si je dors torse nu ?  
-Pas du tout, je dors en caleçon, alors...

Les deux se regardèrent, ils repensèrent au film et rirent encore un peu, avant de se mettre en tenue de nuit, pour glisser dans de doux rêves. Il se passa une demie heure, om les deux parlèrent, d'un peu tout et rien. Ils racontèrent leurs impressions sur le film, ricanant encore à quelques anecdotes, ils commentèrent le jeu des ombres de la pièce aussi. Jamais Arthur n'avait paru si intéressant que maintenant. Mais surtout, le français commençait à comprendre quelque chose. C'était ça, qu'il aurait dû se passer, ces trois derniers soirs. C'est ça et rien d'autre, car avec l'anglais, il n'y eut pas de gestes un peu trop déplacés, de suçons et de "j'te passe le bras autour de la taille pour dormir" entre eux. Il soupirait.

-Bonne nuit, Rosbif.  
-Hm. Good night, Froggie.

* * *

**Jeudi**

* * *

Après avoir appelé l'université et son patron, le français était resté sagement au manoir. Il appréciait le calme et la tranquillité de la demeure. Tout était si serein sans personne, sauf bien sûr les femmes de chambre, le jardinier, le chef et le majordome. M'enfin, tout était simple et non bruyant.

-Frog?! You... Tu n'es pas en cours?!

Bon, oublions. Arthur était là, il venait tout juste de se faire un thé. Il portait un pantalon de pyjama blanc, une robe de chambre d'un mauvais vert délavé, assortir à tout ça, une paire de pantoufles aux motifs quadrillés marrons.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne serais pas dans tes jambes, Rosbif.  
-Well, parf-

L'anglais fronça les sourcils -qu'il avait fort fourni- et s'assit sur une chaise du salon.

-Je ne t'ai nev- jamais dit que t'étais dans mes pattes, no?  
-Non, pas vraiment.

Il invita à s'asseoir. Il n'était pas franchement réveillé, et ses yeux n'avaient qu'une seule envie: se refermer. Françis s'assit donc juste en face de son colocataire. Lui non plus n'était pas très réveillé, il prit une tasse et la cafetière, avant de se verser un bon café amer bien chaud.

-Tu as bien dormi, Froggie?

Cette question lui rappela les événements de la veille. Il repensait aux attentions de son hôte, à ces sentiments qu'il n'avait pas ressentis avec lui. Il repensait à tout ça, pendant qu'il ajoutait un peu de lait et de sucre à sa boisson, il acquiesça à la question.

-Comme une pierre, merci Arthur.  
-Well, you're welcome.

Pendant qu'ils burent, Belle passa avec un chariot, où trônait un plateau de viennoiseries toutes chaudes. Elle le prit délicatement et le posa sur la table entre les deux hommes.

-La boulangère était un peu en retard aujourd'hui, Monsieur Kirkland. Et elle vous prie de l'excuser.

-Well, c'est une young lady très débordée, ça se pardonne.  
-Parfait, bon appétit. J'ai repassé votre uniforme, je l'ai mis sur votre lit.  
-Thank you, Belle.

Elle sourit et fit une petite courbette très mignonne avant de s'éloigner d'un pas léger, en emmenant le chariot avec elle. Arthur soupira avec un rare sourire sur les lèvres. Il prit un croissant au beurre, encore fumant.

-Come on. Ne les regarde pas comme ça, sers-toi, Frog.  
-Hein? Ah, oui.

"Frog" tendit la main et prit un pain au chocolat. Il mordit dedans sans vraiment avoir l'envie. Il mastiqua silencieusement, le goût du chocolat et de la texture croquante, fondante sembla réveiller son estomac, qui se mit à crier famine et tirer tous les signaux d'alarme. En quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures de supplices, un second pain au chocolat fut dévoré. L'anglais ne dit rien, se contentant de boire son thé en lisant le journal qu'il avait dans les mains.

-Tout va bien, mon amour?

Jeanne était sortie de l'infirmerie, depuis quelques heures elle avait eu des montées de fièvres et des nausées. Lorsqu'elle avait lu le sms de son fiancé, elle avait sauté hors du lit, et l'avait appelle derechef.

-Pas vraiment.  
-Mon amour...

Elle s'assit sur un muret, elle était sortie pied-nus, mais n'en avait rien à faire.

-Tu manges?  
-J'ai mangé ce matin et hier soir... Mais j'y arrivais plus avant. Je suis tellement stupide.  
-Oh mon amour...

Ils discutèrent un peu. La jeune femme s'inquiétait pour son chéri, après l'avoir un peu sermonné, lui avoir remonté le moral et lui avoir fait promettre de manger au moins deux repas par jour, ils se dirent au revoir et raccrochérent. Elle soupira. Elle n'aimait pas ce qui se tramait dans son dos, elle avait comme une sorte de pressentiment. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, et Françis était trop déstabilisé pour en parler, apparemment.

-Mlle Jeanne? Vous devriez retourner vous reposer. Votre supérieur hiérarchique devrait venir dans l'après-midi.  
-Oui c'est vrai. J'arrive...

Elle traîna un peu la patte, comme une enfant qu'on aurait punie d'aller jouer dehors. Elle suivit l'infirmière, qui rentra à l'infirmerie et retourna dormir sur son lit, non sans penser à Françis.

**-**Andrew...

La nuit venait de tombée. Le dîner avait été simple, chaud et un peu trop salé, les forçant à beaucoup boire. Françis, une clope aux lèvres, regardait la cour du manoir depuis le perron. Il s'inquiétait, le roux n'était toujours pas revenu, malgré les sms du genre "Salut, tu penses revenir quand? Je m'inquiète" qu'il lui avait envoyé. Il se sentait stupide et inutile. Encore plus que lorsqu'il faisait tout pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère entre eux. Il soupira.

Il allait retourner à l'intérieur, quand il entendit un bruit dans les haies, entourant le jardin. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Sûrement un chat..." se dit-il, avant de refermer la prote d'entrée derrière lui.

-Frog?  
-Hey, Arthur...

L'anglais regarda par-dessus l'épaule, mais ne voyant pas son frère, il comprit.

-Côté droit, pas de problème.

* * *

**Vendredi**

* * *

Il n'était pas revenu. Le soleil était déjà plus que bien haut maintenant. Il devait (et était) vers 2 heures de l'après-midi. Le français se sentait trop faible pour se lever, Arthur n'était plus là non plus. Il décida donc de dormir, de rattraper un peu toutes ses précieuses heures de sommeil.

Arthur passa en coup de vent de temps en temps, posant un plateau avec une assiette pleine de purée et de viande de boeuf juteuse, une bouteille d'eau d'un litre et deux pommes vertes. Tout fû englouti, sans sommation. La journée passa assez étrangement, il se réveillait, regardait autour de lui, voyait le cadet ou personne d'autre, buvait une gorgée d'eau, avalait un eferalgant et se rendormait. Il avait un peu de fièvre, un des facteurs de sa fatigue, mais c'était surtout, son état psychologique, qui l'empêchait de se donner du courage ou la force de se lever, pour aller chercher l'écossais...

Ah, la soirée arriva. La fièvre étant tombée, il put aller prendre une longue et vivifiante douce. À son retour, les draps avaient été changés par Elizaveta.

-Monsieur Kirkland, dernier du nom, demande si vous mangerez ici ou avec lui?  
-Je...

Il hésita quelques secondes et déclina l'offre gentiment.

-Je pense que je vais dormir encore un peu.

* * *

**Samedi**

* * *

La matinée avançait, et toujours pas de trace du rouquin. Françis commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Il prit une douche très rapide et enfila son manteau, sans prendre le temps de le fermer. Arthur était dans le couloir, en train d'inspecter les verrous de la porte d'entrée.

-Pardon, Arthur!

L'anglais se décala, une pointe de curiosité se lisait sur son visage. Il regardait le français de telle sorte, que ce dernier en devint rapidement pas mal à l'aide, mais presque.

-Où tu vas? Tu vas mieux, Frog?!  
-Oui oui. Je vais chercher Andrew.

Il haussa un sourcil, mais ne dis rien. Maintenant que Françis avait eu ce sms, il savait. Il savait où l'écossais était, et il allait le chercher! Il lui parlerait, il lui demanderait des explications. Il s'expliquerait aussi.

-Mais, Frog! Soit là pour l'heure du thé! On recevra nos nouveaux colocataires!  
-Désolé, j'ai un truc à faire!

Il sauta dans sa voiture, claquant la portière, démarrant en trombe. Il irait là-bas, il irait chercher l'écossais. Écossais, dont Françis était sûr qu'il se trouvait au "ASF". Il ne pouvait être que là.

-Aye. Qu'est-c'que tu viens foutre ici...?

Françis était essoufflé. Il avait passé tout le début de l'après-midi à courir après ce courant d'air écossais. Il était allé au bar, pas de bol, monsieur venait juste de sortir. Au passage, le français avait appris que lui seul avait le droit de rester crécher dans cette "taverne" jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai marre. Il avait ensuite été au parc d'attractions (non sans se camoufler derrière une parka pour ne pas se faire reconnaître par les employés), il avait été à la grande roue, mais encore une fois... Il venait tout juste de partir! Il aurait pu retourner au bar? Donc, direction le bar. Mais là-bas, nyet. Pas de rouquin. Décidément, il devait sûrement être retourné au manoir. Donc, le français retourna au manoir, mais là aussi. Pas d'Andrew, pas d'Arthur non plus, juste un mot sur la table du salon. "_Je suis parti chercher les nouveaux colocataires, ne faites pas le bordel. Arthur-K_", donc retour à la case départ. Bordel. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il prit une briquette de jus de fruit multivitaminé, et reparti. Il prit la direction du bar. Il avait perdu un peu l'espoir. Il avait garé sa voiture tranquillement, avait passé les portes et là...

-Andrew.  
-. . .

Andrew n'avait pas l'air des plus heureux. Il avait une bouteille de whisky à la main, sentait l'alcool à plein nez, était tout débraillé. On aurait dit un alcoolique avant un coma éthylique.

-Bon, je te ramène au manoir...

Si ramener le plus vieux à la base avait été simple (il avait protesté, avait failli frapper son ami tout ça, et AVAIT MÊME COMMENCÉ A CHANTER DU SUSAN BOYLE). Le plus dur s'annonçait innocemment. Les nouveaux colocataires (qui logerait dans la chambre qui était condamnée pour travaux, côté Arthur). Ces deux derniers venaient juste d'arriver. Et autant ne pas les effrayer en leur montrant la mauvaise facette de l'écossais, non? Il décida donc de passer par les jardins (ils arriveraient au salon, côté canapé-télé, auraient juste à prendre la sortie de secours dissimulée derrière un rideau, et rejoindre le premier étage.

-Ah, Françis. Just in time!

Le français faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, il repoussa vite fait le rouquin, qui grogna en roulant sur le sol, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Hi dude!  
-Salut...

Les trois étaient assis au salon, buvant une boisson chaude, avec une collation de biscuit sucré, qui ravissait les papilles d'un des nouveaux.

-Dude! That's so sweettt!  
-Alfie...

Les deux étaient relativement jeunes, sûrement encore mineurs même. Le premier s'appelait Alfred Frederick Jones, et le deuxième Matthew Williams. Le dénommé Alfred était américain pur jus, il ne causait pas un mot français, et il faisait vraiment comprendre qu'il ne s'en souciait pas. Il semblait assez hyperactif, drôle et intrépide. Tout le contraire de l'autre assis à côté de lui, semblant plus calme, posé et mature.

-So, voici nos colocataires, Alfred and Matthew. Ils seront là pour les six prochains mois, mais comme ils vont sûrement renouveler leur visa, peut-être pour plus longtemps. Ils ont 16 ans, so, be gentle with them.  
-Dude, dude, dude. Matt! DUDE! BRO! The fuck he is saying?  
-Something a dork like you couldn't understand, Alfred.

Après que les trois ont quitté le salon, Françis partit récupérer la loque au sol, et l'emmena à l'étage. Il lui lava la figure, lui rasa la barbe... Ce fût assez compliqué, vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter en marmonnant des paroles de chansons paillardes anglaises. Après y avoir réfléchi, le français se décida à faire prendre un bain à Andrew. Qui se débattit comme un lion enragé, il semblait vouloir faire ça tout seul, comme un grand garçon. Le blond ne le quitta pas des yeux.

-Sois raisonnable, tu pourrais te noyer.  
-Baaah, ça s'rait mieux, tiens!  
-Ne dis pas de conneries...

Mais Andrew n'était toujours pas d'accord, après avoir eu la promesse que le français ne le regarderait pas, ce dernier se tourna, attentif aux bruits de l'eau derrière lui.

-Il est revenu?

Françis acquiesça. La tornade soûle décuvait tranquillement dans sa chambre.

-Ah, thank god. ll va bien?  
-Oui, ça va.

L'anglais semblait soulagé, et de fort bonne humeur. Les nouveaux colocataires et lui semblaient bien s'entendre.

-Oh, où ils sont?  
-Les news? Ils sont partis en courses avec Belle et Georges.

Le reste de la journée passa. Tout était calme, le stress du français était omniprésent. Il stressait pour le soir, il stressait pour l'état de son ami, il stressait pour sa fiancée, il stressait pour le poussin de Gilbert qui semblait être malade aussi (l'allemand l'avait appelle au téléphone, tout paniqué)... Il soupira, avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé. Apparemment, les jeunes voulaient regarder un film d'animation "Là-haut", mais Arthur voulait regarder "Once Upon a Time". Ils avaient commencé à chahuter, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un impose le silence, le choix, ZE ULTIME DECIZION!

-ONCE UPON A TIME! FREDOOOM FAER OUR CHOICES!  
-What the fuck, dude?

Andrew venait de sauter sur le canapé (sur Françis précisément) et avait chopé la zapette, mettant sa précieuse série. Les ados gémissérent, et décidèrent d'aller dans leurs chambre (qu'ils avaient passé l'après-midi à aménager, aidés du majordome et d'Elizaveta). Arthur et son frère se brofistérent, avant de s'installer confortablement dans le canapé. La série commença, puis dura... Une heure, puis une autre. Heures pendant lesquelles, les mains de l'écossais et du français s'étaient prises, et où leurs doigts s'étaient entrelacés. La fatigue les faisait se poser la tête sur celle de l'autre, en regardant l'écran d'un air monotone.

-Bon. I am on the way to go to bed. Good night.  
-Bonne nuit, Rosbif.  
-'Night, wee brother.

L'anglais monta les escaliers et parti se coucher. Les deux plus vieux réstérent, regarder une autre série suivant celle de "Once Upon a Time". Ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus, le blondinet s'allongeant à moitié sur l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, la fatigue, la vraie, les fit bâiller. Ils coupèrent l'écran télévisé, et se levèrent en s'étirant. Andrew partit le premier, mais s'arrêta, et s'agenouilla sur le sol.

-Andrew?

Françis contourna le canapé et s'approcha de son colocataire.

-Tu ne viens pas te coucher?

Françis regardait son ami, avec un petit sourire calme. Il lui tendait la main, le bras pas complètement droit. Il savait que si leurs mains allaient se joindrent, que plus rien ne pourrait les défaire. Il savait bien tout ça, la paume regardant le plafond se prolongeait sur des doigts à demi refermés.  
L'écossais jugea d'un regard le membre présenté. Il tendit le sien, et agrippa celui du blond, se relevant avec son aide. Dés qu'il fût sur ses pieds, au lieu de lâcher, il attira le français contre lui. Le pressant contre lui, comme si il avait peur qu'il ne s'en aille lui aussi, restait sa peur de briser un os du maigre blondinet dans ses bras, ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne le serrait pas si forte que ça.

-J'attendais que tu me le proposes.

Le blond ferma les yeux, l'odeur de tabac, le parfum fruité de la peau d'Andrew lui plaisait beaucoup. Ça faisait mal. Mais c'était beaucoup plus fort que lui, il commença à abandonner le combat entre sa raison et son envie. Il n'arrivait plus à se battre contre ce corps qu'il tentait de fuir et contre celui dont il était doté aussi. Il était fatigué, il voulait juste que tout redevienne comme avant. Oh, était-ce mal de se dire qu'il serait prêt à tout laisser tomber pour un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas tant que ça? Non, peut-être plus parceque'il éprouvait quelque chose pour lui? Il n'aurait sû le dire. Il voulait imposer une marge "amicale", essayant d'éviter tout contact trop proche, trop...  
Non! Il ne pouvait pas tout laisser tomber comme ça, il ne pouvait pas LA laisser tomber! Il se débattit sans vraiment se débattre, se débattit pour Jeanne, pour leur avenir vacillant dans celui du mort-né. Il ne se débattait pas vraiment dans un autre sens, il ne voulait pas que l'homme à la chevelure de feu ne s'en aille encore, il ne voulait pas perdre le semblant d'affection qu'il pourrait lui donner. Quand il se sentit se faire allonger sur la table du salon, ses jambes enserrèrent la taille du roux au lieu de se débattre. Il s'enlaça, désespérait, leur respiration devenant de plus en plus saccadée. Françis avait les bras autour de la nuque de son aîné, et lui les avait autour de ses cotes. Ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, une fièvre ardente commençant à les consumer.

Les boutons de la chemise du français partirent rapidement, tout comme le pull de l'écossais. Ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, en soupirant, leur peau tantôt chaude ici et froid là créait des frictions délicieuses et malsaines. Ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs entrejambes gonflés au travers du pantalon accentuaient leur désir. Des mains se baladaient sr les hanches, les côtes, les épaules et leurs lèvres se cherchaient désespérément, alors que le glas de l'horloge du salon sonnait les douze coups de minuit. Ils se stoppèrent, se regardant, il s'embrassaient du bout des lèvres. Au fil des sons de cloche, une flamme invisible commençait à s'éteindre.

_"Allaient'il vraiment dormir cette nuit?"_

C'est aussi la question que se posa la personne derrière la rambarde d'escalier, regardant la scène, le portable en main, une vidéo, ainsi que des centaines de photos toutes fraîches sur l'écran. L'intrus referma le cellulaire, tandis qu'en fermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui, le silence avait envahit le manoir, pour une énième fois.

* * *

_**Dimanche**_

* * *

Ils se regardèrent, tremblants . Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient au juste? C'était quoi ce jeu malsain auquel ils s'adonnaient corps et âme, quel serait le prix à payer? Ils étaient excités, ils savaient que l'un et l'autre était sur le point de tourner de l'oeil si ils ne le faisait pas. Mais, ils ne bougèrent plus. Malgré la douleur, l'envie que leur entrejambe compressé manifestait, ils ne firent plus un geste.

-Je vais me coucher.

Il avait fait le premier pas, repoussant le roux. Il reboutonna sa chemise, tandis qu'il déliait ses jambes loin de l'autre, restant malgré tout écartées à cause du roux entre elles. Il pouvait sentir l'érection d'Andrew au travers de son pantalon, pressée contre la sienne. Il essaya de reculer légèrement, le coeur battant la chamade. Il n'osait le regarder. Il n'osait plus rien dire, sa gorge était devenue très sèche, il tourna la tête sur le côté et fermèrent les yeux. L'écossais ne voulait cependant pas se pousser, ne voulait pas le laisser reculer non plus.

-T'n'étais pas fatigué tout à l'heure. Là tu l'es?

Le coeur de Françis ressenti comme un froid foudroyant. _Non, ne parle pas comme ça, ne commence ça_. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu dire, mais ses lèvres restèrent scellées. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Andrew, essayant de le repousser, mais ce dernier montrait de la résistance, et il n'avait pas besoin d'y mettre beaucoup de force.

-Réponds.

Le blond ne voulait pas parler, il ne voulait pas, il sentait qu'il allait éclater en sanglots. Il secoua la tête.

-Alors en fait, t'es l'genre j'fais bonne gueule en public j'suis monsieur l'innocent, mais au fond, t'es qu'un putain de lâche?

Alors qu'il allait ramener ses mains pour se masser le visage, ou éventuellement se cacher derrière elles, l'écossais lui attrapa un poignet dans chacune de ses mains, les écartant au maximum l'une de l'autre. En faisant ça, il dut se pencher, pour qu'il puisse instaurer un rapport de force et les plaquer contre le bois de la table. Le français pouvait sentir les profondes inspirations brûlantes de l'autre contre sa nuque, et des frissons glacés parcoururent son coeur encore une fois.

-R'gardes-moi quand je te parle, Françis!  
-Laisse-moi tranquille.

C'était plus facile de parler, sans le regarder. Tellement plus simple. Sa voix était si basse, si misérable, qu'il se fit honte à lui-même en prononçant ces mots.

-Tranquille? Tu gémissais et en redemandais il n'y a même pas deux minutes.

Le murmure, au creux de son oreille lui faisait encore plus mal que la pression qu'il sentait sur ses poignets. Il se mit à trembler légèrement.

-Arrête.  
-Tu te frottais tellement contre moi, tu ne voulais que ça, avoue.

Honteux, énervé et blessé, Françis se mit à vraiment résister cette fois. Il ne voulait pas blesser son... "ami", mais ne voulait sûrement pas montrer qu'il était dans un état de faiblesse critique.

-Tu ne sembles jamais me repousser. T'es toujours silencieux, t'accepterais  
-TU SAIS QUOI?!

Le blond réussit à libérer ses mains, il attrapa celles d'Andrew et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il poussa sur ses avant-bras, pour le repousser. Ils tremblaient tous deux, l'un résistant, l'autre faisant de même, sans regarder ce qu'il faisait.

-TU ME TROUBLES ! Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, de penser à t'éviter, de penser à te parler de quelque chose...  
-Me parler d'quoi, lass?  
-De... Tu m'empêches de dormir la nuit! Tu m'empêches de manger, je ne fais que penser à comment faire tout redevenir comme avant!

Le roux cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il était vraiment énervé maintenant. Il appuyait si fort sur les muscles de ses avant-bras, qu'ils en tremblaient. Françis ne réussit pas à contrer la force de l'autre, et se retrouva les bras au-dessus de la tête.

-Nae, nae nae. J'y crois pas... J'ai failli y croire ye knwae.  
-De quoi?!  
-J'ai failli croire que t'allais enfin me le dire, mais nae... Nae. Tu la veux la vraie vérité, lass?! TU VEUX VRAIMENT QUE JE TE DISE CE QUI SE PASSE AVEC TOI?!

Le français fût surprit, dès qu'il entendit l'autre lui criant presque dessus. Tellement, qu'il ne remarqua pas de suite que ses mains étaient libérées, pendant que celles d'Andrew lui firent tourner la tête.

-REGARDE-MOI, BONNEFOY! OUVRE LES YEUX!

Une voix poussée à la colère, au mépris. Cette voix violente et blessante était vraiment la pire de toutes. Malgré son incapacité à retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, le blond ouvrit les yeux. Ses iris bleus rencontrèrent celles teintées de vert, brillantes, mouillées.

-LA VÉRITÉ, C'EST QUE T'ES FIANCE! FIANCE BORDEL DE MERDE! ET T'ÉTAIS MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE ME LE DIRE?! TON MARIAGE EST DANS 5 PUTAIN DE MOIS! ET T'AS PAS LES COUILLES DE ME REPOUSSER ET M'EXPLIQUER?! JE DOIS ATTENDRE QUE MON FACKING CONNARD DE FRÈRE VIENNE TOUT ME RACONTER, COMME SI DE RIEN N'ÉTAIT ?!

Françis pressait ses paumes contre ses lèvres, les joues baignées de larmes. Il sanglotait, le plus silencieusement possible. Andrew n'était pas prêt de se calmer, il se pressa rageusement contre l'autre, qui sursauta quelque peu sous l'effet. Leurs entrejambes se pressant l'une contre l'autre encore une fois. Le taux d'alcool dans leur sang bouillonnait de rage, de rancoeur et de dégoût.

-ET ARRÊTE DE CHIALER! NE FAIS PAS TA VICTIME!  
-Je... Je ne fais pas ma victime! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE!  
-T'AS TELLEMENT BESOIN D'ACCUSER QUELQUE CHOSE D'AUTRES. T'AS TELLEMENT BESOIN DE TE SENTIR INNOCENT!?

Pendait qu'il parlait, il avait une main crispée sur le coeur pendant que l'autre était sur la table, le soutenant. Il commença à bredouiller des mots en une sorte d'anglais incompréhensible, il respirait même un peu trop vite.

-ÇA NE FAIT MÊME PAS UN MOIS QU'ON SE CONNAIT, CALME-TOI!  
-UN MOIS DURANT LEQUEL T'AS CRU QUE TU POURRAIS ME CHANGER EN TANTOUZE?!  
-DE QUOI TU PARLES?!  
-FERME TA G...

Il marqua un temps de pause, haletant légèrement. Il allait ouvrir la bouche à nouveau, quand une lumière s'alluma dans le couloir au premier étage.

-Bloody hell... Ils vont m'entendre ces gits.

Des pas se firent entendre, traînant un peu.

-Andrew, BLOODY HELL! For God's sake qu'est ce que t'as à gueuler?!

Arthur commençait à descendre les escaliers, passablement énervé d'avoir été réveillé par de tels cris.

-Casse-toi Arthur! C'pas yer business!  
-What?

Profitant qu'Andrew ai baissé sa garde, le blond le poussa. Il faillit tomber en arrière, mais ne recula que de quelque pas, pendant que l'autre se redressa enfin, descendit de la table derechef et ramassa sa veste. Pas question qu'il aille dormir avec l'autre. Plus question qu'il vit ici. C'était trop. Il irait chez Gilbert, ou chez Antonio! N'importe qui... Oh non, il se remit à pleurer. Pourquoi ça faisait aussi mal? Sa tête le torturait, son estomac aussi, il se sentait las, il se sentait faible, vidé. Il s'aidait en s'appuyant contre le mur pour marcher. Il devait s'en aller. Il devait fuir, il ne pourrait pas supporter.

-Où tu crois aller comme ça?

Le roux attrapa le bras de Françis qui se débattit tant bien que mal. Il l'entraîna avec lui au travers du salon, pour rejoindre l'escalier reliant le palier du rez-de-chaussé où ils croisèrent Arthur, au premier étage.

-What are you two doing?!

L'anglais attrapa la main du français et tira dessus.

-EH! YOU ARE NOT DEAF! FROG! DIS QUELQUE CHOSE!

Ce dernier essaya vivement de se dégager, il en avait marre d'être traîné d'un bout à l'autre, il était fatigué, il ne comprenait plus l'écossais. Sa tête lui tournait, il n'arrivait plus à tenir debout. Il se tourna face au dernier des Kirklands.

-Lâche-moi, s'il te plait...  
-NO! Pourquoi je devr-

Il se stoppa net, les yeux fixé à détailler son interlocuteur, qui en une fraction de seconde, disparu avec son grand frère dans sa chambre. Arthur resta un long moment planté là, sentant une sorte d'énorme bouffée dans sa cage thoracique. Il secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils.

-Ces gits...

ll aurait juré avoir vu leur colocataire en larmes. Pour le deuxième fois depuis qu'il... Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas ses affaires, il s'en fichait! Il s'en fichait, enfin... Il devrait s'en ficher normalement, mais il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce visage et retourna se coucher. Il n'entendit pas les bruits de la chambre d'à côté. Pas un seul, plus un seul.

* * *

Someone, kill me, now! J'AI FINIS CE PUTAIN DE CHAPITRE! JE L'AI FINIT! PITIEE ACHEVEZ-MOI, LA MISE EN PAGE M'AS TORTUREE!

_Si vous avez des suggestions sur la mise en page, le style d'écriture et le reste, n'hésitez pas non plus, vous êtes le lecteur, vous pouvez demander!_  
_Rendez-vous au chapitre 7 "Bad friend trio's brigade!"_

_**-Anyway-**_


	7. Bad Friends Trio's brigade

Salut les ami(e)s ! Alors, après plusieurs problèmes d'ordres familiaux, personnels, financiers, syndrome de page blanche, j'ai pris énormément de retard sur la publication de CeP, mais ne vous en faites pas, vous l'avez maintenant !

J'ai écrit la seconde partie de la nuit avec Françis et Andrew, aujourd'hui, sous la colère et les larmes, car je n'arrivais pas a me calmer à cause d'histoires de gamines, comme quoi. On peut écrire des choses sur des sujets touchants/adultes, mais rester une vraie gamine qui se fait des crises de nerfs et de panique à cause de conneries. Bref, fermons cette parenthèse.

On applaudit bien fort PETIT TROU, premier vrai anonymous reviewer de cette fanfiction !

« _Petit trou __4/4/13 __. _**chapter 6**

Bonjour, j'ai vraiment aimée votre histoire : D ! Depuis le début je n'ai pas arrêter de la dévorer et même parfois de la relire et la rerelire w ! J'aime beaucoup la Auld alliance, même si j'aime ce couple ça me fait de la peine pour Jeanne, j'ai même peur qu'elle décède... Je suis négatif ! Sinon, l'histoire est vraiment belle et j'aime beaucoup se chapitre même si les autres sont aussi pas mal, mais on sent que Francis tient beaucoup à Andrew et à Jeanne. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir la suite !  
Bonne chance en tout cas !  
P.S J'espère que le poussin de Gilbert va aller mieux! Et j'ai beaucoup aimé la façon où ils se sont retrouvés ! ;) »

Oh, vous me flattez vraiment, me vouvoyez alors que je n'ai que 17 ans, c'est un très étrange sentiment. Sinon, j'aime énormément la Auld Alliance aussi (même si on oublie souvent le pauvre Norvège dedans), Francis tient beaucoup à Jeanne et Andrew, c'est vrai! Je me demande souvent pourquoi je m'inflige ça, c'est très dur d'omettre 5 ans de vie pour quelqu'un que tu connais depuis moins d'un mois. Françis est mon personnage préféré, très complexe.

PS : GILBIRD EST IMMORTEL, **CMB.**

* * *

L'orthographe est maintenant vérifiée et corrigée à son plein maximum (par moi-même). Si vous voyez une faute indélicate, j'en suis navrée !  
Questions, appréciations et suggestions sont les bienvenues dans les commentaires !  
Je réponds à tous vos commentaires, je suis toujours prête à vous aider à patienter,  
Les commentaires anonymes seront répondus au chapitre suivant [laissez un pseudo au possible].

* * *

**Titre** : "Colocation, enfin presque"

**Chapitre 7** : "Bad Friends Trio's brigade"

**Rating** : M, mots grossiers et sous-entendus.

**Pairings **: Oh, "ScotFra" et Sprusse, qui dit mieux ?

**Disclaimer** : L'ouvrage "Axis Powers Hetalia" ne m'appartient pas, néanmoins cette fanfiction est le fruit d'un dur labeur de mon imagination. Merci ne ne pas me voler ce plaisir.

**Synopsis (du chapitre)** : Antonio et Gilbert, inquiets à propos de leur meilleur ami, se décident de lui préparer une surprise. (Le point de vue change 3 fois pour ce chapitre)

* * *

Il y a des moments où l'on voudrait retourner en arrière, faire volte-face sans se poser de questions, l'esprit plein de contradictions, de peur et de honte. Ces moments sont tellement intenses, que même remonter dix ans en arrière, revivre toutes ces années, où vous saurez ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver ; tout ça ne vous fait pas peur.  
Mais en y repensant, si tout cela ne vous était pas arrivé, qui seriez-vous aujourd'hui ?

"_Ma petite vie parfaite vient-elle d'éclater en morceaux?_"

Ces mots continuaient de résonner dans sa tête, sans savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi devait'il supporter tout ça? Pourquoi devait-t'il faire face à un problème tout seul? Il avait toujours eu ses amis pour l'épauler, des gens pour le guider, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul, entouré d'autant de personnes.  
Et ces mots continuaient de tourner dans sa boîte crânienne, hurlante qu'on leur explique le pourquoi du comment.

"_Tu n'as pas à imposer ton homosexualité aux personnes normales!_"

Caché derrière son cocon d'excentricité et d'arrogance, il pensait que tout irait bien. Les jours se suivraient les uns après les autres, et plus personne ne le penserait comme une verrue de la société. Il suffisait d'un problème de mélanome pour que l'on vous déshumanise, puis, d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe pour devenir un monstre.  
Il s'était souvent dit, qu'une fois sorti de son cocon, il deviendrait sûrement le plus beau et le plus admiré de tous les papillons.

"_Il fait tellement beau aujourd'hui, même si au fond de moi, c'est toujours la pluie._"

Et ça, ce n'est qu'un homme comme un autre, sa seule différence, c'est que homme ou femme, on l'a toujours aimé, toujours apprécié. Celui qui aide, jamais personne ne l'aidera, personne ne lui tendra la main, égoïste comme on est. Se voilait-t'il la face, ce garçon qui souriait un "je vais bien", quand on lui demandait cette très célèbre question aux réponses meurtrières "Tout va bien?".  
Lui, toujours aimé et toujours admiré, en ne voulant blesser personne, n'était-il pas en train de les tuer de la pire façon qu'il soit?

* * *

-i Vamos vamos! Il est presque huit heures!

Le réveil, cet engin de torture trop cruel.  
En nous levant ce matin, moi et Gilbert, nous n'aurions jamais pu imaginer ce qui allait arriver. Pour dire vrai, on se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas très net avec Françis. Nous n'avions pas de preuves, et notre petit blondinet adoré ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau.

-Hey, Tony...  
-¿Si, Gilbo'?

L'allemand s'était retourné et me regardait, avec ses petits yeux rose-rouge. Il semblait préoccupé. Il fallait dire que son poussin, Gilbird, était tombé malade. L'oisillon dormait dans une boîte a chaussures remplie de coton et de paille, il semblait paisible. Puis il y avait aussi l'état de Françis qui l'inquiétait, même moi je le trouvais un peu bizarre en ce moment. Gilbert s'était toujours inquiété pour nous, même si il ne le montrait pas forcément.

-Tu penses que Frann' va revenir en cours?  
-Si! ¿Francisco a toujours été en cours, tu te souviens pas? ¿Tu sais, au lycée?  
-Ja... Mais on a grandi depuis.  
-¡Bah, hakuna matata amigo! ¡On a bien grandi, nous sommes de grands et responsables adultes maintenant!

Il avait remonté la couverture jusque sous son nez. Il faisait souvent ça, surtout quand quelque chose le torturait en son for intérieur. Je m'assis sur le lit, enlevant mes chaussures et retournant sous la couette encore chaude.

-Tu sais, les gens ne changent pas beaucoup.

Je me sentis froncer des sourcils, sans vraiment le savoir ma main lui caressait déjà les cheveux. J'avais peur de savoir ce qui hantait mon ami. Mais on me forçait à le savoir, on me forçait à ne pas ressentir la curiosité, on me forçait à me contredire sur tellement de choses.

-¿En serio? ¿Tu es vraiment sûr?  
-Ja...

Je m'avançais afin de le prendre dans mes bras. Je n'aimais pas du tout être sérieux, pour moi la vie devait être un ciel bleu, plein de nuages de coton blanc. Sûrement pas un plafond céleste rempli d'orages turbulents.

-Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit l'été dernier?

Et Gilbert était un de ces nuages gris remplis de tourbillons tourmentés. Je le sentis se blottir contre moi. Pourquoi il me posait cette question? Bien sûr que je me souvenais...

-No, nada. Pas un seul traître mot.  
-Ah... C'est pas grave alors.

Gilbert Beilschmidt est mon ami.

Je le connais depuis la maternelle, ses parents avaient quitté l'Allemagne à cause de leur travail. Le petit albinos suscitait beaucoup d'attentions, il ne parlait pas un mot de notre langue, sa peau était si blanche, ses cheveux tellement clairs et ses yeux si roses, on aurait cru un petit fantôme. Cela ne nous empêchait pas de faire nos siestes ensemble, de jouer dans l'air de jeu, de chanter les comptines que Pauline (notre maîtresse) nous apprenait et de fêter nos anniversaires.

C'est la primaire qui avait fait changer la donne.  
Au CP, on s'était retrouvé dans la même classe, mais dans un autre établissement. C'en était fini des heures de coloriages, de jeux et de siestes. Mais cela ne semblait pas ennuyer Gilbert, au contraire. Il était un peu plus évolué que nous sur tous les plans. Il savait déjà lire, écrire, compter jusqu'à 20! Il était très fort en coloriage, et quand il dessinait, on reconnaissait ce que ses lignes formaient. Il ne savait pas encore très bien parler notre langue pour prendre part aux conversations, mais quand il lisait une phrase que la maîtresse lui demandait de lire, il le faisait, sans se tromper. Je me souviens que les enfants, très jaloux, se sentaient très fiers de réussir à faire des calculs mentaux, de courir pendant trois longues minutes d'affilées, alors que Gilbert semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde. Il ne faisait rien comme tout le monde, préférant la compagnie des classes supérieures plutôt que la nôtre, ne jouant jamais avec nous, cachant la moindre parcelle de sa peau sous un espèce de parapluie très bizarre. Par peur de me retrouver à l'écart, je prenais part aux petites chansons que les autres chantaient "_J'ai peur du soleil! Il me faut de l'ombre! Blanc comme de la neige, je suis un fantôme, Gilbert le fantôme!". _Il nous écoutait, avec un visage n'exprimant ni colère, ni tristesse. Cela semblait amuser les enfants, qui ne se privaient plus de l'embêter. D'autant plus qu'il ne se plaignait jamais aux maîtres et maîtresses.  
Tout ce méchant petit manège continua pour lui jusqu'en CM1. La frénésie , avec laquelle les moqueries lui tombaient dessus, était devenue comme enragée. Tous s'étaient lancé comme défi de faire réagir "_Gilbert le fantôme"_. Ils n'hésitaient plus à renverser son sac, et piétiner ses affaires, mais lui les regardait faire, sans broncher, attendant qu'ils se lassent de sauter sur ses cahiers et sa trousse. Plus le temps passait, plus les monstres devenaient impatients, incontrôlables et redoublaient de méchancetés. Le petit allemand passait de plus en plus de temps autour des maîtres et maîtresses, ce qui énervait les bêtes sanguinaires, horribles montres qui se mirent à lui faire milles et une misère aux sorties de classes, sous le hangar de la salle de gymnastique, allant même jusqu'à le harceler sur le chemin de la cantine, à la cantine. Je commençais à m'en ficher d'être exclu de ce cirque des horreurs, ces harpies commençaient à me faire peur, à me dégoûter. Je me souviens qu'un jour, ces abominations avaient été très loin, jusqu'à le pousser dans une flaque d'eau et lui marcher dessus pour l'empêcher de se relever, mais il n'avait rien dit, il s'était redressé, avait regardé ses vêtements trempés et couvert de boue, avant de nous rejoindre en classe. Je m'étais surpris à pleurer à chaudes larmes dans mon lit le soir venu, tout en pensant à ce pauvre Gilbert, à tous ces malheurs qu'on lui faisait. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je savais que mon père avait un beau caméscope dans son bureau, il en était très fier et nous interdisait formellement d'y toucher. J'avais une idée, un plan. Le lendemain, mon sac contenait ma boîte à goûter, mes livres, ma trousse vachette et le caméscope de papa.

J'étais tout nerveux, presque tremblant, je savais où je pourrais filmer. Il suffirait que je me cache dans la haie près du hangar, les garçons embêtaient souvent Gilbert ici. La récréation avait sonné, mais j'étais déjà sorti, je courais me cacher dans le feuillage vert et humide. Je mis un temps fou a allumer le caméscope, mais j'étais prêt. J'avais fait un zoom sur la porte de sortie des classes, j'avais un bout de la cour, il me suffirait de tourner si ils se dirigeaient n'importe où dans le préau, ou vers moi. Justement! Le groupe de garçons de CM2 qui lui faisaient du mal était là, ricanant. Le ciel était couvert de nuages, donc Gilbert n'avait pas pris son espèce de parapluie, il avait juste un ciré jaune poussin, des bottes assorties. Il n'y avait même pas quelques mètres à faire et il aurait pû rejoindre les maîtres et maîtresses, mais les enfants l'emmenaient déjà vers le hangar. Je commençais à filmer, murmurant "_Ici, dans un instant, Gilbert Beilschmidt va se faire massacré._" Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'en tremblais. J'avais un peu peur qu'on me découvre. Le petit albinos ne semblait pas vouloir les suivre, mais un avait passé un bras autour de sa nuque et le forçait a avancer. Une fois arrivé, il l'avait poussé par terre. Ils s'étaient mis en une sorte de courbe menaçante. Gilbert s'était relevé, épousseté puis il avait regardé dans ma direction. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade. Non, ne me regarde pas. S'il te plait, supporte juste une dernière fois, ne me regarde pas! Il avait semblé intrigué, comme si il m'avait vraiment vu, mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus, qu'une fille l'avait poussé sur le sol encore une fois. Ils s'étaient mis à rire, chantant la chanson qui avait fait le tour de l'école depuis le temps, l'appelant "_Gilbert le fantôme_", gesticulant autour de lui en sautillant, faisant semblant de secouer des chaînes dans leurs mains et en criant des "bouh! Ouh!" démentiels. On aurait dit les méchants singes en quarantaine du zoo, ces méchants animaux qui sentaient mauvais et lançaient des cailloux sur quiconque approchait trop près. Ils continuaient, riant à gorge déployée "_Gilbert le fantôme! Gilbert le fantôme!_". Ils lui disait que personne ne l'aimait, que même son pays n'avait plus voulu de lui.

-Antonio?

Gilbert s'était redressé, et me pinçait la joue, sans forcer. J'étais peut-être trop perdu dans mes pensées. Je devais surtout l'avoir vexé, il n'aime pas quand je ne l'écoute pas... Vu la moue qu'il tirait, il avait peut-être parlé, quand à ce qu'il a dit, je n'en sais rien.

-¿Oui?

Il s'était penché et posaient déjà ses lèvres un peu gercées sur mon front. Apparemment, quelques cheveux l'embêtaient dans l'accomplissement de sa tâche, alors lentement, il les a poussés. Avec le bout de son index.

-J'ai vraiment envie de faire l'amour.

Lui et moi, on est célibataires. Comme le disait Françis "Célibataire, libre comme l'air". Je ne sais pas si c'est mal ou pas. Je me suis toujours dit, que le sexe était un bon moyen de résoudre les maux entre un couple brisé, ou deux amants transis. Je ne dois pas savoir si on est plus "sex friends" qu'autre chose aussi. Enfin, je n'ai sûrement pas envie de tergiverser sur le sujet.

-Si on le fait maintenant on sera en retard...  
-Comme si tu en avais quelque chose a faire des cours.  
-Hm, touché.

Comme n'importe quel homme, j'aime beaucoup le sexe. C'est assez étrange a dire comme tel, mais d'aussi loin que je puisse penser, je suis suis pas homosexuel. J'aime le sexe, c'est tout. Gilbert, lui, il est gay, comme le disent les gens d'aujourd'hui. Je sais de qui il est amoureux. Je sais que c'est à cause de cette personne que mon ami va mal. Mais c'est de la faute de cette même personne, si il va bien aussi. Ah, je ne comprends sûrement rien à l'amour, c'est un peu trop dur pour moi.

-Tu as les mains chaudes.

Il me le dit souvent, quand on le fait. Sans changer de sujet, je dors tout le temps à poil. C'est drôle de se dire que je ne peux pas dormir avec une once de vêtement me serrant la peau, Françis lui, préfère les caleçons, Gilbert est plus réservé de ce côté-là. Il lui fait une chemise ouverte, un slip, un pantalon de pyjama, et des chaussettes. Comment on peut dormir en chaussettes ?! Quand on fait l'amour, il les garde ses chaussettes. Elles me stressent tellement, que je les enlève la plupart du temps. Il est assez chiant avec ses vêtements, quand il a envie de sexe, il est toujours là, _"sur son 31", _il faut qu'il se débarrasse de la totalité de ses habits. Car señor Beilschmidt ne le fait pas si il a quelque chose sur lui. Il faut qu'il enlève tout! Tout! Sauf, évidemment, ses putains de chaussettes à la con.

-Plus bas, hgn.

Je lui caresse le bas du dos, car c'est toujours là qu'il frissonne le plus. Son corps entier tremble légèrement, je peux même sentir sa chaire devenir moins lisse. En parlant de ça, sa peau est tellement blanche, comparée a la mienne, balzane. C'est la particularité des albinos, pas de mélanine, pas de couleurs, ses cheveux sont d'un blond très blanc, seul son sang est coloré, ce sont aussi ses globules rouges qui lui donnent cette couleur bordeaux aux yeux. Il doit toujours faire attention au soleil, qui pourrait littéralement lui brûler la peau. Quand on va à la mer, il reste sous son parasol, à dessiner dans son carnet à animation. Il a toujours aimé donner la vie a ce qui ne pouvait et n'avait pas le droit d'exister.

-¿C'est bon, comme ça?  
-Ja... Continue.

Je peux avouer, et ce, avec un vulgaire recul, que grâce à lui je suis devenu l'expert de la masturbation. Ma main glisse de haut en bas, j'ai beau avoir les paumes chaudes, son corps est d'autant plus brûlant. Ça se durcit sous ma main, je ne pourrais dire en combien de temps il peut devenir dur comme ça, mais il est facilement excitable. J'aime beaucoup quand il est excité, il se met a parler en allemand et je ne comprends rien du tout. Je n'ai pas intérêt à rire par contre, sinon il va se vexer et ça ne résulte en rien de bon.

-Godverdam, vorsichtig!

Ah, j'aurais peut-être dû y aller doucement. J'ai appris qu'il disait ça quand je m'enfonçais trop vite en lui. Pourtant, il se prépare lui-même d'habitude, il a un joli attirail de jouets pour ça. Je me demande même pourquoi on le fait, quand je vois la diversité de mes concurrents, j'en pâlis. Enfin bref. Je crois que je n'apprendrais jamais. Après s'être excusé de m'avoir aboyer dessus, il a pris mon visage entre ses mains et m'a entraîné pour que je l'embrasse. Je ne trouve rien de bien extraordinaire à s'échanger un baiser, ça ne me fait rien, mais lui, ça le rend tout chose. C'est étrange de ressentir différents plaisirs de l'un à l'autre. Il est serré, chaud, c'est dur de se contenir, vraiment. Il éjaculera encore avant moi, à partir de là, je saurais que je pourrais enfin me laisser aller.

-Ah, danke, Fr...

Je m'énerverais peut-être un peu, quand il murmurera le nom de Françis aussi.  
Je ne suis pas jaloux, je suis juste en colère.  
En colère que Gilbert soit amoureux de lui, notre ami qui ne voit plus **rien d'autre** **que sa** **fiancée.**

* * *

Putain d'horloge à la con. Pourquoi t'as sonné ? Pourquoi? Tu voulais que je te frappe?

-Je vais me coucher.

Il avait fait le premier geste. J'étais au-dessus de lui, mais je ne le laissais pas partir. Le sang battait contre mes tempes, ça tapait dans ma boîte crânienne. Son regard me fuyait, sa respiration était haletante. Je ne sais pas comment nous nous sommes retrouvés comme ça. Enfin, si je le sais, mais merde quoi... Ce mec s'amusait, il jouait avec mes nerfs? Un jour je le frapperais, mais ce jour-là, il aura plutôt intérêt de courir plus vite que moi. Je sentais mon coeur s'emballer. La colère que j'avais en moi semblait minime, mais non...

-T'n'étais pas fatigué tout à l'heure. Là tu l'es?

Je le vis frissonner, comme si il ressentait un courant d'air froid. Il ouvrit la bouche légèrement, mais ne la scella même pas une demi-seconde après. Il commençait a m'énerver de plus en plus, tellement, que je crois que j'avais même commencé à penser en français. Penser à lui crier tellement de choses. J'allais justement lui toucher quelques mots, mais il essayait déjà de me repousser, posant ses mains sur mes épaules, me repoussant sans grande conviction. Soit il n'avait pas de force, soit il ne voulait pas que... Je ne sais plus.

-Réponds.

Il fermait les yeux avec plus d'insistance, se pinçant les lèvres. Il m'énervait, j'allais vraiment finir par lui en coller une. Allez, dis-le-moi. Devant la lenteur de sa réponse, je sentais vraiment que j'allais m'énerver,

-Alors en fait, t'es l'genre j'fais bonne gueule en public j'suis monsieur l'innocent, mais au fond, t'es qu'un putain de lâche?

Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas a me le dire? Si il croit que je vais me mettre dans une rage noire, et bien, il n'aurait pas vraiment tort. Je pense que je lui faisais un peu peur sur le coup. Mais je ne céderais pas, pas après tout le mal que je me suis donné. Pas cette fois. Jamais plus. J'suis pas homosexuel quand même. Ce mec ressemble trop a une fille? J'pense que ouais. Enfin, une meuf avec un peu trop de cran, un brin trop poilue. Il m'énervait vraiment à ce moment-là, il ne voulait ni me répondre, ni me regarder. Qu'il ait au moins le cran de me regarder dans les yeux et de répéter ce qu'il vient de dire! Il essayait de se cacher, mais je l'en ai empêché, lui prenant les poignets, les mettant au-dessus de sa tête, loin. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi ce que ça allait donner, mais nos visages étaient devenu si proche. Il tourna la tête, laissant le début de sa nuque a découvert, une nuque souillée de deux ou trois suçons.

-R'gardes-moi quand je te parle, Françis!

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

Sa voix, je m'en souviendrais toujours, il avait un ton faussement menaçant, une voix tremblante. Il m'énervait doublement plus. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi. J'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser, j'avais tellement envie de lui en mettre une, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Puisqu'il jouait la carte de l'ignorance et de la menace, je me suis penché, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Tranquille? Tu gémissais et en redemandais il n'y a même pas deux minutes.  
-Arrête.  
-Tu te frottais tellement contre moi, tu ne voulais que ça, avoue.

Mes paroles avaient dû lui faire un déclic, puisque qu'il avait commencé, enfin, a vraiment se débattre. J'avais tellement envie de le faire souffrir à cet instant, mais je n'avais pas le courage de le frapper, donc...

-Tu ne sembles jamais me repousser. T'es toujours silencieux, t'accepterais.  
-TU SAIS QUOI?!

J'ai été surpris l'espace d'un instant, il avait réussi a libérer ses poignets, entrelaçant nos doigts, poussant avec force sur ses bras pour me repousser. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire, je ne savais pas pourquoi, je voulais qu'il reste tranquille, qu'il me dise tout, qu'il ne se sauve pas. Je me retenais de lui faire mal, tellement de mal,

-TU ME TROUBLES ! Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, de penser à t'éviter, de penser à te parler de quelque chose...  
-Me parler d'quoi, lass ?  
-De... Tu m'empêches de dormir la nuit ! Tu m'empêches de manger, je ne fais que penser à comment faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant !

Encore un mensonge, j'avais failli y croire. Faillit croire qu'il allait enfin tout m'avouer. Mais non, des belles paroles, il m'énervait. Je me mis a appuyer si fort sur les muscles de mes bras, que Françis se retrouva encore les bras au-dessus de la tête.

-Nae, nae nae. J'y crois pas... J'ai failli y croire ye knaew.  
-De quoi ?!  
-J'ai failli croire que t'allais enfin me le dire, mais nae... Nae. Tu veux la vraie vérité, lass ?! TU VEUX VRAIMENT QUE JE TE DISE CE QUI SE PASSE AVEC TOI ?!

Il avait eu l'air méchamment surpris, je pense que je lui avais fait peur sur le coup. J'avais lâché ses mains, pour lui prendre le visage, le tourner, qu'il me regarde ! Qu'il me regarde, bordel !J'allais me mettre à hurler, je sentais la colère s'imprimer dans mon cœur, courir dans mes veines et me faire trembler. Il avait fermer ses yeux, ne semblant pas vouloir les ouvrir, mais il allait le faire, il allait, oh oui.

-REGARDE-MOI, BONNEFOY ! OUVRE LES YEUX !

Des iris bleus. Voir ses yeux, même juste ça, ça m'avait bloqué. Non-pas de peur, ou quelque chose du genre. Mais ce... Il avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques, c'était la première fois que je les voyais d'aussi près, première fois que je les voyais remplis de larmes. Je sentais que les miennes aussi menaçaient de transgresser ma barrière oculaire. Je ne pouvais pas faiblir, pas m'arrêter là. Ma tête me hurlait de faire ça, mon cœur, c'était une autre histoire.

-LA VÉRITÉ C'EST QUE T'ES FIANCE ! FIANCE BORDEL DE MERDE ! ET T'ÉTAIS MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE ME LE DIRE ?! TON MARIAGE EST DANS 5 PUTAIN DE MOIS ! ET T'AS PAS LES COUILLES DE ME REPOUSSER ET M'EXPLIQUER ?! JE DOIS ATTENDRE QUE MON FACKING CONNARD DE FRÈRE VIENNE TOUT ME RACONTER, COMME SI DE RIEN N' ÉTAIT ?!

Je sentais mon pouls violenter ma cage thoracique, le sang battait dans mes tempes. Je pensais vraiment que j'allais avoir un putain de malaise, heureusement, il n'en était rien. L'autre s'était mis à pleurer, secoué de sanglots. J'avais raison... j'avais raison depuis le début. Je savais que ce mec était déjà loin de moi, tout en étant si prés. Pourquoi je pensais à ça ? Je ne sais plus. Ce que je sais, c'est que je m'étais pressé contre lui, nos putains de cœurs étaient sur le point de sortir de nos poitrines et danser la salsa, je le savais ! Putain, pourquoi ?! Ah... J'avais bu, plus tôt dans la journée, avant qu'il ne vienne me chercher. Je n'avais pas vraiment tout à fait décuvé, je pense. J'avais peut-être réagi au quart de tour et- Non. Non, j'avais raison de faire ça, il devait comprendre. Il devait comprendre, que la raison de ses larmes ce n'était pas moi, mais lui, lui et ses mensonges. Il voulait m'accuser de son mal-être ? C'était lui qui l'avait cherché, il a semé le vent et récolté la tempête.

-ET ARRÊTE DE CHIALER ! NE FAIS PAS TA VICTIME !  
-Je... Je ne fais pas ma victime ! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !  
-T'AS TELLEMENT BESOIN D'ACCUSER QUELQUE CHOSE D'AUTRE. T'AS TELLEMENT BESOIN DE TE SENTIR INNOCENT !?

Une virulente douleur me traversa la poitrine, m'empêchant de continuer à lui crier dessus. Je comprimais ma main contre mon torse, tandis que l'autre m'aidait a garder appui sur la table. Mes lèvres tremblaient, je fis de mon mieux pour continuer de parler, mais seulement des brides d'anglais-écossais assez aléatoires sortirent. Ma respiration se faisait plus rapide et douloureuse, je commençais vraiment à me sentir mal. Je devais me calmer, je devais faire n'importe quoi...

-CE NE FAIT MÊME PAS UN MOIS QU'ON SE CONNAIT, CALME-TOI !  
-UN MOIS DURANT LEQUEL T'AS CRU QUE TU POURRAIS ME CHANGER EN TANTOUZE ?!  
-DE QUOI TU PARLES ?!

Ouais, de quoi je parlais ? Je ne sais plus moi-même.

-FERME TA G...

La douleur s'intensifiait. J'haletais comme un foutu cleb ', je devais vraiment me calmer, mais je n'y arrivais plus. Des milliers de mots, de phrases et de sentiments s'entremêlaient dans ma tête. J'avais mal partout, c'était horrible et puis...

-Bloody hell... Ils vont m'entendre ces gits.

Oh, j'avais réveillé le Kraken. Kraken qui avait pris le temps de descendre de son lit, d'enfiler ses pantoufles (ouais, c'est mon frère, je connais toutes ses manies à force), de traîner les pieds hors de sa majestueuse chambre pour allumer la lumière du couloir. Tout ça, avant de jurer sa menace qui ne me faisait nullement peur. Mais je sentis que le français se tendait.

-Andrew, BLOODY HELL ! For God's sake, qu'est-ce que t'as à gueuler ?!

Évidemment, maintenant que le monstre des 7 seas était debout, tout était de ma faute. Blandine aussi avait crié hein, pas que moi. Mais bon, j'avais l'habitude et... Oh, non, j'n'avais pas fini de parler avec le blond, moi. Pourquoi je m'attardais sur mon c'te wee shit ?

-Casse-toi, Arthur ! C'pas yer business !  
-What ?

Soudain, une violente poussée plus tard et je reculai de quelques pas. Putain, il avait de la force quand même. Françis se relevait, ramassant sa veste. Putain, il voulait me filer entre les doigts. Il vacillait, tenait à peine debout. Quel con.

-Où tu crois aller comme ça ?

Je lui avait chopé le bras en cours de route, bien qu'il se débattait, je pense qu'il avait usé de toute sa force pour me pousser, maintenant il était assez faible, mais le problème, c'était que moi aussi. J'avais vraiment besoin de l'emmener loin d'Arthur, qu'Arthur se mêle de cette histoire, qu'Arthur. Descende l'escalier et voit que... merde, il aurait été trop jeune pour comprendre de toute manière. Sans vraiment réfléchir, j'avais monté moi-même les escaliers, traînant le français à ma suite.

-What are you two doing ?!

Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de le regarder, il ne représentait rien comme menace pour moi. Mais...

-Hey ! YOU ARE NOT DEAF ! FROG ! DIS QUELQUE CHOSE !

Je n'avais visiblement pas prévu qu'Arthur remarquerait l'état de l'un de nous, encore moins celui du blond. Il lui avait attrapé la main avec une telle force, que même moi je m'en étais stoppé. Merde, il allait tout déballer, il all-

-Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît...  
-NO ! Pourquoi je dev-

Même pas le temps de comprendre, de réfléchir. Cette fois ce fut Françis qui m'entraîna dans ma chambre, après s'être débarrassé de la main d'Arthur. Quelle mouche l'avait donc piquée ?

* * *

-¡Gilberto! ¿Tu peux dire aux clients qu'on a vraiment PAS de milkshake? Ils ne veulent pas me croire.  
-Quels abrutis... Dis-leur qu'un bon homme invisible dans le ciel est en train de les surveiller et la majorité va te croire, mais dis-leur qu'on ne fait pas de milkshake et on t'en demandera quand même.  
-Whoa, Gilberto, t'as trop raison mec.  
-Non mais... comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez de mal a bouger leur trop-plein de graisse comme ça... Ahlala.

L'allemand prit une affiche, écrivit et peignit dessus même pas quelques 5 minutes. Il la prit tout fièrement et la colla, même pas encore séché, sur le panneau des informations près des guichets.

_**-NO MILKSHAKE. MILK FOR BABIES ONLY ! MILK FOR BAMBINOS! MILK FOR BEBES!-**_

-Voilà, une affiche internationale que tout le monde comprendra! Oh et Gilbird gardera l'affiche, il n'est pas en grande forme aujourd'hui...

L'albinos posa son "si génial" poussin jaune dans le panier au-dessus du panneau d'affichage.

-Veille à ce que ta mission s'exécute pour le mieux!

L'oisillon bailla et se secoua les plumes, se calant dans son nid de coton, pour y effectuer une magistrale sieste. Gilbert parut satisfait et reparti aux guichets, non sans être laver les mains auparavant.

-Antonio, tu dois savoir te montrer aussi intelligent et génial que moi.  
-¡Si, Gilberto, j'y pensais !

Les deux amis se firent un sourire complice, et repartirent dans leurs jobs. Caissier pour le plus jeune, et l'espagnol préférait largement rester serveur. Ils s'occupaient d'un nouveau petit restaurant dans la partie européenne du parc d'attractions où ils travaillaient. Pour faire simple, ils étaient payés comme n'importe qui, doublement les jours fériés. Ils avaient souvent un travail polyvalent. Ils devaient être capables d'occuper plus de trois postes. Assurer la parade, servir les clients, S'occuper de la monnaie des clients, actionner les manèges (mais cette dernière activité était souvent laissée aux plus diplômés).

-Antonio! Pause goûter, j'ai la dalle! Nourris-moi!  
-Mais Gilberto... Il n'est que- ¡¿QUE 9 HEURES DU MATIN?!  
-Ja, warum?  
-MAIS- ¡J'ai encore des clients...! ¿Et la pause goûter n'est pas très cautionnée, je me trompe?  
-Demande a l'autre folle de te remplacer! Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi, puis sérieusement, tu penses que j'ai une tête a louper mes goûters?

Le brun soupira quand l'autre le prit par le bras, en poussant la stagiaire a finir le travail que son ami faisait. Ce qu'elle fit sans ronchonner, mais en tirant une gueule de trois kilomètres. L'albinos se marra bien bruyamment, en prenant son poussin sur le chemin.

-Hey, Gilbird est tout bizarre.  
-Il veut sûrement du goûter.

L'homme aux yeux verts herbe éclatait de rire et s'assit sur une "cage a singe", tout allumant une cigarette. Mais son interlocuteur ne semblait pas rigoler, il regardait désespérément l'animal allongé sur ses paumes.

-Nein, j'suis sérieux, regarde, on dirait qu'il est ...  
-Ne dis pas de conneries, Gilberto...

Antonio prit le volatile dans ses mains et l'examina. Il était couché sur le côté, le bec ouvert, mais respirait profondément.

-Tu vois, il respire.  
-Il a l'air de souffrir.  
-Mais non, regarde, il fait juste une sieste, comme moi parfois.

L'albinos ne semblait pas convaincu, mais comme il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il se contenta de poser son petit bébé emplumé dans sa capuche.

-J'ai eu Frannie au téléphone tout à l'heure.  
-Oh? Il a dit quoi?  
-Je ne me rappelle plus trop... Sa voix n'était pas très forte, donc j'lui ai dit "écoute mec, passe à la maison vers 19heures" et il a dit qu'il était okay, donc tout baigne.  
-Oh...

Les deux amis firent silence, se regardant, ou fixant le sol.

-Une semaine.  
-Si, une semaine.  
-Depuis que l'école a repris.  
-Si, depuis que l'école a repris.  
-Hmm.  
-Hmm.

Gilbert prit une petite bouffée de sa cigarette, la soufflant en direction du ciel.

-Je ne vois qu'une seule raison.  
-¿Dio mio, qué?  
-Sa fiancée lui manque, il tombe en dépression, et.- Oh mein gott, ça veut dire que...  
- ¡¿SI?!

L'allemand prit un visage très sérieux, s'accroupissant au sol, prenant un bâton et traçant la forme d'une guillotine sur le sol.

-Il va se la jouer gamines emos de 14 ans 1/2 qui ont perdu l'homme de sa vie.  
-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Antonio sauta de la cage à singe et se roula sur le dessin pour l'effacer, en poussant des petits cris désespérés.

-¡QUE HORROR! ¡QUE HORROR! Gilberto, on doit faire quelque chose.  
-Ja, mais quoi?  
-On doit faire quelque chose.  
-J'AVAIS COMPRIS. Quoi qu'on doit faire?

L'espagnol prit un visage très sérieux, s'agenouillant sur le sol, utilisant son doigt pour tracer la forme d'un gâteau sur le sol.

-On va lui préparer une surprise. DIGNE d'un roi.  
-MEIN GOTT-  
-Il y aura du gâteau.  
-OH.  
-Des boissons ultra sucrées et pétillantes.  
-MEIN-!  
-Des stripteaseuses.  
-ARH AR- Quoi? NEIN! Ne fais pas ça.  
-Je sais pas alors...

Les deux regardèrent le ciel, émettant un long soupir.

-¿On pourrait inviter tous ses amis?  
-On serait que 2 à la fête alors.  
-Tu es méchant, Gilberto. Francisco est aussi ton ami!  
-MAIS NEEEEIN, cervelle de concentré de tomate. On serait deux, comme AMIS. Pour la fête.  
-Ahh. ¡D'accord! Faut appendre à t'exprimer.  
-Dit le mec qui fait des doubles points d'exclamions et interrogations alors qu'il parle français.

Antonio pencha la tête sur le côté, désabusé.

-¡¿QUE?!

* * *

Je le regardais, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. J'avais une douleur très prononcée dans la poitrine, en même temps, je n'avais pas pris mes médicaments depuis plus de trois jours. Tout ça à cause de ce mec, il fallait que je me reprenne. Mon corps agissait plus vite que mes pensées, je ne devrais pas faire ça. Je me dirigeais vers le premier tiroir de ma table de chevet, il y avait un nombre assez conséquent de boîtes remplies de médicaments pour la semaine. Je pris celles des deux jours non-prises et les fourrais déjà dans ma bouche, a l'aide d'une grande rasade d'Irn Bru qui traînait à côté de mon lit. Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit mon médecin à propos des prises? Bah, j'sais plus, fallait juste les prendre, que la boîte soit vide à la fin de la semaine. Allez... Calme-toi un peu Alastair, tout va bien.

-Ma chambre est sèche, tu n'as pas besoin de me traîner, ici tu sais.  
-Aye, me parle pas sur c'ton, Frenchie. Puis, c'est toi qui m'as emmené ici.  
-Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Je devais avouer que j'avais été vraiment surpris, je pensais qu'il allait plus se mettre à chialer et a demandé de l'aide à Arthur. Enfin, je ne savais pas pourquoi, ce mec était vraiment le pire.

-Bah, réfléchis la prochaine fois.

Françis s'était assis sur le rebord en bois, face a la fenêtre encastrée. Il semblait vraiment fatigué, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi. En fait, il y avait beaucoup de questions que je voulais lui poser.

-Pourquoi tu...-

On s'était tût, presque effaré de voir qu'on pensait à la même question.

-Aye?  
-Non, je t'en prie. Toi d'abord.  
-Nae, toi d'abord.  
-Mais puisque je te dis que non, vas-y!  
-Gonnae no' dae that!

Il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, mais vu le contexte, je pensais qu'il a-

-Pourquoi tu parles anglais quand tu peux parler aussi bien français?

Je le fusillais du regard, quand est-ce qu'il allait comprendre que ce n'était pas du vulgaire et moche anglais, mais le plus beau de tous les langages : l'écossais. Sérieusement, il le faisait exprès ou quoi?

-AYE- C'd'l'écossais, du pur et dur. Ça veut dire "N'fais pas ça".  
-Certes, le fait est que je ne comprenais pas.  
-Françis, m'cherche pas.

Il haussa les épaules, remettant sa chemise et secouant sa tête pour se recoiffer légèrement. Putain, je me sentais moins en coléreux, il faut dire que, entouré de mes brides d'enfance et d'adolescence... J'aimais vraiment ma chambre. Dommage que j'ai eu a noyer celle de Françis- J'voulais pas qu'il fasse copain-copain avec ma wee shite de frère. Je devais l'avoir dans ma poche très vite. Mais il n'avait même pas soupçonné Arthur d'avoir fait le coup, il faut dire que... Bah, Art' n'avait rien contre Frann', donc...

-Donc... Ta question?

Je le vis jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Il faisait souvent ça quand il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire, souvent quand on se battait, Artie et moi-même.

-Pourquoi t'm'as pas dit que t'avais une lass?  
-Une...?  
-Bah, ta lass.  
-Quoi? Attends, lass ça veut dire... Ça voulait dire "PETITE AMIE" depuis tout ce temps?! TU M'APPELAIS COMME ÇA ET-

Je ne sais plus si c'est l'alcool qui était encore pas tout a fait parti ou quoi, mais je senti comme des sueurs froides dans le ventre et le dos, ainsi qu'une énorme bouffée de chaleur.

-NAE! C'EST PAS C'QUE TU CROIS! Lass ça veut pas dire "petite amie"! Juste FILLE.  
-JE NE TE CROIS PAS-  
-MEC, ON DIT "BURD" POUR "PETITE AMIE", MEC.  
-OKAY, MEC. TU SAIS QUE JE SUIS UN HOMME?  
-MAIS MEC, OUAIS.  
-MAIS MEC- Mec.  
-Mec.  
-Mec, bordel.  
-Mais quoi, mec?!  
-Mais merde, mec! Tu m'as pris pour un gay ou quoi?

Je sentis Françis devenir nerveux avec ses propres mots. Non, je n'avais jamais vraiment songé à s'il pouvait être d'un autre b- Mais, pourquoi il me demandait ça, d'abord?!

-Ay-

Je me mis a tourner la langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de réfléchir a ce que j'allais dire. Ne pas utiliser d'écossais, ne pas utiliser d'écossais -et encore moins d'anglais-.

-Non. Tu m'as pris pour un gay, toi?  
-Non! Loin de moi cette idée!

Je m'asseyais sur le lit, tandis que le blondinet préféra regarder ailleurs, se raclant la gorge. Non, j'étais loin d'être gay, ce qu'il ne me faisait pas dire cet énergumène.

-Cool, parce que je ne suis pas gay.  
-Mais moi non plus, on a même pas passé 3 nuits ensemble, c't'un chiffre impair, donc, c'est pas gay, lass!  
-Arrête avec ce mot.  
-Lassie?  
-Non.  
-Franny?  
-NON.  
-Bonnie?  
-Mon dieu, ça veut dire quoi ça?  
-J'sais plus, si je te le dis, tu vas crier.

Françis eut un mouvement, levant son poing comme si il voulait me menacer, mais l'abaissa même pas quelques secondes plus tard. Il soupira et se massa la nuque.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas une insulte.  
-Nae, je n'oserais point, Bonnie.

En fait, Bonnie signifie "Beau" ou "Belle". Shite, c'est pas comme si je le complimentais, c'était juste pour l'embêter. Je le vis bouger de sa place initiale à mon lit, où il s'assit. Je ne bougeais pas, pour ne pas lui faire penser à je ne sais quoi, hein.

-**Elle s'appelle Jeanne, et...-**

Après, je ne sais plus vraiment ce qu'il a dit. Je me contentais de regarder ses mains prenant les miennes, les massant lentement et avec douceur. Je me demandais où était parti le loup enragé d'il y a quelques minutes. Ses lèvres bougeaient, je savais que des sons en sortaient, mais, j'étais comme devenu sourd.

Les volets de la pièce n'étaient même pas fermés, les rideaux à peine tirés. On pouvait voir que dehors, seules la lune et les rares grosses étoiles éclairaient les alentours. L'éclairage public s'était aminci et les enfants les plus sages étaient déjà tous au lit, sans compter une large population étudiante ou travailleuse. Peut-être que si quelqu'un prêtait attention, il entendrait les notes d'une chanson au loin. C'était une mélodie qui donnait envie de s'allonger, de se reposer et fermer les yeux. Peut-être était-ce une comptine ou une berceuse? Puis tout d'un coup, elle devint de plus en plus lente, l'écho ne répondant bientôt plus a ses appels, un sentiment de vide, de tout sauf de la joie et du bonheur. La "douce enfant" s'était changée en requiem, en une sonate ou bien en une ode? Tout ce qu'il se savait, c'était qu'elle ne jouait pas toute seule. Car plus loin dans les maisons de riches entourant la ville, le plus loin de tout et tout le monde, vivait un excellent chanteur, n'ayant sur lui pour seuls vêtement un caleçon, des chaussettes, un jean et une chemise bleue. Il jouait de sa voix pour endormir les nerfs d'un malheureux ami, calmer sa tristesse. Il continuait de faire sa musique, appuyant délicatement sur les touches. Tout le monde le savait, un artiste, ça n'aime pas les gens tristes.

Le blond caressa les joues d'Andrew, joues baignées de larmes. Oh, le français commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça arriverait maintenant, encore moins après toutes ces années où il avait désespérément cherché, pour finalement abandonner. Mais ça, il ne fallait pas le dire, il lui fallait résister, résister a ce cœur le giflant depuis trop longtemps. Mais que pouvait-il faire? Il n'était qu'un homme, un homme qu'on ne pouvait aider pour le moment.

Après des secondes qui parurent des heures, Françis enlaça l'écossais, se mettant à genoux sur le lit pour pouvoir poser son menton sur la tête de ce dernier. Il sentait les épaules de l'autre se secouer et trembler. Ses mains cachèrent son visage, sanglotant bruyamment. Andrew Alastair Kirkland n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, sa raison dépassait son entendement et toute cette histoire... Il avait honte et il avait peur, pour la première fois de sa vie. Son cœur se déchirait dans sa poitrine et ça, même tous les médicaments du monde n'auraient pu y remédier.  
Le temps passants, les deux hommes finirent par tomber de fatigue sur le matelas. Andrew dans les bras du français, Françis sur le côté, les bras autour des épaules du rouquin. Les deux s'endormant paisiblement, et ce, pour la première fois depuis des jours.

* * *

-¿Tu as appelé ses colocataires?  
-Ouais, un certain Arthur sera là, donc tranquille.

Antonio et Gilbert s'activaient hardiment à ranger l'appartement. Le plus gros des bordels était la chambre, pourquoi? Et bien, tout ce qui traînait au salon, dans le couloir, dans la salle de bain, la cuisine et le palier avaient mystérieusement fui là-bas. L'espagnol avait même dû mettre une commode devant la porte pour l'empêcher de s'ouvrir et de vomir son foutoir. Une fois la plus grande des pièces (le salon) dégagées de tout élément anachronique ou n'ayant rien a faire ici, la table de la cuisine y fût emmenée, quant aux deux autres, elles durent dépliées. Elles furent, toutes les trois, recouvertes d'une nappe en papier bleu ciel.

-Antonio, tu peux t'occuper des amuse-gueules ?  
-¡Si!

L'homme a la peau caramel partie chercher les amuses-bouches achetées dans la supérette non loin de là, il disposa les plats de manière conviviale, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Gilbert s'occupait des apéritifs, il était déjà sorti et mit aux frais les bières, maintenant il s'occupait des trucs a grignoté. Les paquets de chips à la moutarde, au barbecue et au poulet s'ouvraient judicieusement et avec une facilité étonnante.

-MEIN GOTT!  
-Oh, toi t'as jamais ouvert un paquet où tu paies 1€ la chips et 5€ le centimètre cube d'air.  
-L'ARNAQUE! Y A RIEN A BOUFFER LÀ-DEDANS.

L'espagnol éclata de rire, aidant son ami a mettre la nourriture dans des petites coupelles, parsemant quelques bonbons sur la table pour donner un effet "jeune".

-Voilà, perfecto.  
-T'as pensé aux jus de fruits et tout ça?  
-¡SI!

Antonio montra le mini frigo plein a craquer, d'un air satisfait et fier.

-De la glace à la vanille et au chocolat dans le congélateur, boissons et gâteau dans le frigo.  
-Et le cadeau?  
-¡T'inquiète, j'ai tout ça depuis la pause d'après-rush!  
-Jaaaa, on peut enfin se reposer alors!

Les deux compères s'assirent sur leur canapé quelque peu défoncé. Ils prirent le temps de souffler et de boire une bière en regardant le fruit de leurs efforts.

-Bon, on met quoi comme fringues?  
-¿Qué?

A peine avait-il dit ça, qu'un monstrueux bruit de commode tombant sur le sol, ne pouvant plus assurer la tenue de la porte de la chambre, se fit entendre.

-AHHHHHH!  
-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

A son réveil, Françis n'avait même pas trouvé le courage de sortir des couvertures pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Sans réveiller Andrew, il sortit du lit et prit son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste. Il était peut-être temps d'appeler un peu ses amis et de les rassurer? Il ne savait plus trop. Enjambant les affaires traînant sur le sol, le blondinet réussit a s'enfuir à la salle de bain, il plaça son téléphone sur le rebord en verre au-dessus de l'évier, avant de de diriger d'un pas nonchalant vers les toilettes. Après s'être vidé la vessie et lavé les mains, le français voulut voir si son visage était présentable, mais il n'y avait pas de glace. Il fût assez surpris, à la place du miroir, se trouvait un espace circulaire plus clair que le reste du mur. Il se dit que peut-être le rouquin n'était pas fan de ces choses-là. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans cette pièce. Elle était propre, comme on pourrait s'y attendre, puisque Eli' et Belle s'occupaient de l'entretien des chambres à coucher, de la cuisine, des couloirs et du salon.

-Hm...?

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la salle de bain, il vit une toute petite serrure mal cachée derrière une étagère remplie de serviettes et produits de beauté, gels coiffants et déodorants. Il effleura le papier peint du bout des doigts, voulant essayer d'ouvrir la serrure, quand son portable se mit a faire un bruit de tonnerre.

-A-Allô?

Françis avait littéralement bondi, de peur et surprise, sur son portable, murmurant pour ne pas réveiller Andrew, qui ronflait paisiblement.

-FRANNIE! MEIN FREUND!  
-A-Ah, Gilbert...  
-Pourquoi tu chuchotes, Frannie?  
-Pour rien, ne t'en fais pas... Comment ça va?  
-JE VAIS BIEN! TELLEMENT BIEN- Mec, tu veux venir dormir à la maison ce soir?

Le français marqua une pose. Étrangement, il n'avait pas envie de partir du manoir, mais d'un autre côté, il avait envie de voir ses amis et oublier tout de ses problèmes.

-Je ne sais pas, Gil'...  
-Allez, FRANNNIIIIE. ALLEZ, TU PASSES A 19H, ON T' ATTENDRA, BISOUS!  
-D-d'accord...!

L'allemand lui raccrocha au nez, il soupira profondément. Il avait envie de prendre une douche et de retourner se coucher, maintenant. Il sorti de la salle de bain, éteignant les lumières derrière lui, avant de retourner dans le lit, Andrew s'était à demi reveillé et regardait le blond d'un air fatigué et mauvais.

-Tu ressembles a un renard enragé.

Le "renard enragé" se mit a grogner, il attendit que l'autre se rallonge, pour venir se blottir contre lui, bâillant.

-Ahmanot a tod.  
-Pardon?  
-J'suis pas un r'nard enragé. S'péce de loup sauvage.

Il haussa les épaules, pouffant de rire.

-Tu ne le dis pas en écossais ça?  
-Ye wee wildwouf.

Il se regardèrent et rirent un peu, avant que le roux ne se décide de s'endormir, pendant que le plus jeune jouait avec ses cheveux, avant de paisiblement, lui aussi, retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Un ruban autour de l'élastique lui tenant les cheveux, Un chemisier blanc cassé, une paire de bretelles fines noires, un pantalon gris-bleu ses chaussures de villes et une veste en tissu bleu clair. Françis était fin prêt pour la soirée qui allait se dérouler chez ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Andrew!?

Andrew était levé depuis peu, il avait tenu a déjeuner, puis a prendre ses médicaments, a fumer un cigare dans le jardin, jetant le mégot dans la chambre d'Arthur, par sa fenêtre grande ouverte. Maintenant, ils allaient être en retard.

-Aye aye, laisse-moi l'temps de m'brosser.  
-Dépêche-toi un peu tout de même...

Matthew et Alfred se regardaient d'un air étonné, ils ne s'attendaient pas a s'être fait inviter eux aussi. Le plus vieux regardait son cadet, lui montrant deux chandails avec des motifs de deux jeux vidéo différents. Il hésitait entre le Tomb Raider et le Uncharted. Tandis que pour le canabéquois, sweater avec capuche rouge, un jean délavé, de vielles basket et le plus jeune des deux frères était déjà prêt.

-What's gonna fit better on me? This or THIS?  
-Eh, Les deux te donnent l'air d'un mec qui ne s'est pas lavé la bouche ouverte depuis des mois...  
-What ya saying?  
-Nothing, Bro. Eh.

Françis était assez intrigué par ces deux jeunes, encore plus depuis qu'Arthur l'avait réveillé pour lui dire de se préparer a y aller avec les jumeaux. Finalement, l'américain jeta son dévolu sur un t-shirt Super Mario Advance. Il compléta sa tenue avec un short rouge, pour bien, mais bien marier le bleu pétant de son haut. Il prit une paire de converses aux lacets lumineux et semelles assorties, il prit une casquette "Pokémon: ASH" qu'il mit à l'envers sur sa tête, faisant ressortir une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux quelque peu gras.

-T'es-tu correct, Françis?  
-Pardon? Hein, oh euh... Oui!?  
-On sera-tu correct avec la cédule?  
-Comment?

Alfred regardait le français avec de grands et ronds yeux curieux, derrière de grosses lunettes carrées.

-He asked you if we're gonna make it on time.  
-Pardon?  
-Oh, he's the frenchie, isn't he?  
-Eh, Alfred.  
-Aye, c'fait ! J'allais pas sortir sans mon wee bairn!

Le roux descendit les escaliers vêtus de longues chaussettes jusqu'au mollet, d'un kilt aux couleurs des armoiries de sa famille, le faisant ressembler a un empeur romain, avec une chemise blanche en dessous. Il avait même pensé à l'espèce de chapeau-béret-crêpe plat sur sa tête.

-Andrew- Tu es impossible!  
-Slainte, wee brother.

Alors qu'ils allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre, Françis fit sonner le carillon de la porte d'entrée.

-Allez, on y va, maintenant?!  
-YEAH, we gonna party like it's 3012 tonight.  
-EH?!

L'aîné Kirkland ajusta sa toge-kilt et sortit du manoir d'un air hautain, le sourire aux lèvres, pendant que Matthew poursuivait son frère, lui donnant des coups de sac a dos sur la tête.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir, Arthur?  
-No no no... Ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrais après, j'ai encore une montagne de paperasse à faire.  
-Comme tu le sens, on t'attendra pour manger...

Comme ni Gilbert, ni Antonio n'avaient voulu lui dire ce qu'ils allaient faire tous dans leur appart, Françis avait imaginé que ses deux amis avaient sûrement préparé un dîner pour beaucoup de gens, allaient picoler, ce genre de choses? Bah, il aurait tout le temps d'y penser sur le chemin.

-Aye, t'veux conduire, wee wouf?  
-Bien sûr, cher renard enragé!  
-Bah, nae, c'moi qui conduis, allez sans rancunes!

Andrew sauta sur le siège conducteur, s'attachant déjà, tandis que Alfred et Matthew faisaient de même à l'arrière. Le plus jeune des adultes soupira et se mit côté passager. Quand la voiture démarra, Alfred sortit sa PSP de nulle part, commençant a joué a Medievil, sans se soucier si le son n'était pas trop fort pour les autres dans le véhicule. Sinon le voyage se passa tranquillement, il ne fallait que 10 minutes pour traverser la cité et aller au centre-ville, là où habitaient les deux énergumènes espagnol et allemand.

Une fois bien garé, le rouquin remit les clefs à Françis, le gratifiant d'un petit clin d'oeil.

-Où ils habitent-tu tes amis?  
-Juste l'appartement là-bas, au premier étage.  
-AYEYAEYAE BEAUTYY AND THE BEEAT!  
-NAE. DINNAE USE "AYE" LIKE THAT.

Alfred descend, s'étirant, faisant comme si il avait couru un 100 mètres, pliant les jambes et les coudes.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais-tu, Alfred?  
-TRAINING.

Les deux jumeaux commencèrent a se chamailler, mais Andrew les sépara vite-fait, pendant que le français soupirait, il était en train de penser "pourquoi mes imbéciles d'amis nous on-t'il refiler ces adolescents en pleine croissance, aux hormones frétillantes?!"

-STAEP.  
-Aïe ouch!  
-IT HURTS, DUDE!  
-Andrew, ne leur tire pas l'oreille, ils sont trop grands-

Mais l'écossais ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire, ces deux commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs. Après quelques secondes à les réprimander, ils les laissa gambader dans la cour.

-J'descends l'omelette norvégienne?  
-Oh, oui. Je vais aller voir les deux et leur dire qu'on est arrivés!  
-Ok.

Françis toqua deux ou trois fois, avant d'entrer.

-Gilbert! Anthony!?

Le blondinet enleva ses chaussures et les posa dans un des espaces libres du meuble servant à stocker tout accessoire pour panards. Il entreprit son voyage jusqu'au salon où il ne trouva personne, étrange.

-Gilbert?

Cette fois-ci, il entendit distinctement quelque chose tomber dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Whoa! Frannie! T'es arrivé plus tôt que prévu!

Gilbert venait de sortir de la chambre, remettant la ceinture de son pantalon en toute hâte.

-Mec! T'es là depuis longtemps?  
-Euh...

Le blondinet prit un air suspect, remuant les sourcils d'un air joueur.

-Gilbert...  
-NEIN! NEIN! J'N'AI RIEN FAIT!  
-Gilbeeeert...

Puis pour parfaitement bien boucler la boucle, Antonio sorti de la chambre aussi, sa chemise accrochée du mardi au dimanche.

-¡Amigos!

L'abinos se tourna vers l'espagnol qui se tourna vers le français, qui les regardait d'un air des plus suspicieux.

-On a dû changer de vêtement, ranger l'appart tout ça ça nous a rendu tout sale! On a dû prendre une douche, et il y a eu une coupure de courant! Donc on s'est habillé dans le noir!  
-Ah bo-

L'allemand donna un énorme coup de coude dans l'estomac de son ami hispanique.

-Mais oui, imbécile !  
-¡Ah SISISI! ¡SI! ¡On a été tout sale et la douche, et pouf! Et vlan, plus de courant depuis tout à l'heure!

Une sonnerie retentit dans tout l'appartement, avant qu'Andrew ne passe la tête par la porte d'entrée.

-Aye, les gamins ont trouvé une balanç- Hm?

Gilbert et Antonio regardèrent leur troisième ami et le nouveau venu.

-Dio...  
-OH MEIN GOTT! LE COURANT EST REVENU!  
-¡DIO MIO! ¡LE COURANT EST REVENU!  
-Magische! Magische!

Les deux partirent dans un fou rire, avant de repartir dans la chambre, de refermer la porte et de remettre leurs vêtements en toute vitesse.

-Qu'est c'qui s'passe?  
-Oh rien, je les embête, rien de plus.  
-'kay... je les mets où les salades?

À peine avait-il posé la question, qu'il alla lui-même, instinctivement mettre les saladiers sur la table. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se demander si là où il avait posé les plats était bien ou pas, qu'il retourna a la voiture pour chercher le reste. Le propriétaire du poussin revint juste quand l'autre partit, sautant sur Francis.

-Hey Frannie, sérieux, ça fait un bail!  
-Oui, à peine quatre jours!  
-Nein ne casse pas mon trip! Sinon, sérieux, c'est qui l'armoire a glace là?  
-C'est mon ami, Andrew. Mon colocataire.

L'espagnol sorti enfin de la chambre, allant à la cuisine, pour refaire cuire quelques amuse-gueules.

-Amigos, ne faites pas trop de bêtises, on va bientôt manger!  
-Ja! Ne t'en fais pas!

Après avoir aidé leur éternel ami à la cuisine, les trois compères décidèrent de s'asseoir autour d'une bière. Andrew les rejoint un peu plus tard, après avoir vidé le coffre de tout ce qu'ils avaient cuisiné pour cette soirée de dernière minute. Il s'assit avec eux, Françis lui fit un petit sourire et lui donna une bière.

-Tiens, ça va te requinquer.  
-Slainte, Bonnie!

Il prit la bouteille et la décapsula avec la paume de sa main. Lui, le français, l'allemand et l'espagnol commencèrent a discuter d'un peu tout et de rien, avant que le naturel ne reprenne.

-¿Donc, Andrew, c'est ça ton prénom?  
-Aye... Pourquoi?  
-Comme ça, je m'intéresse aux amis de Françis et Gilbert, donc... ¡Je suis assez curieux!

Gilbert ricana, décapsulant ne nouvelle bière avec une autre.

-T'es jamais curieux d'habitude, tu nous caches un truc.  
-¡No! C'est juste de la curiosité, pure et simple.  
-Les mecs, calmez-vous c'n'est rien. Il s'appelle Andrew Kirkland!  
-Andrew Alastair Kirkland, Bonnie.  
-Oui, merci mon chéri.  
-Ye're welcome, Bonnie.

Le blondinet et le roux se souriaient en trinquant avec leurs bouteilles de bière. Monsieur Caramel et Monsieur MisterFreeze se lancèrent un regard suspicieux, voir un peu apeuré. C'était quoi cette atmosphère, là? Ohlala, c'était pas bon.

-¿Donc Andrew, tu travailles?  
-Non, il ne-  
-Aye, bien sûr que oui que je travaille!  
-Comment ça? Tu travaille depuis quand?  
-T'pense quand même pas que je glande et squatte chez mon frère sans rien foutre, Bonnie.  
-Ah oui, je suis stupide, excuse-moi, tu travailles dans quoi alors?  
-"_Emmerdeur d'Arthur à plein temps_", très bien payé et jouissif sur toute la ligne.  
-Mec.  
-Geck.  
-Petimetre.

Le bad friend trio explosa de rire presque en même temps. Ah, l'alcool et toutes ses vertus. La sonnerie retentit encore une fois.

-Oh, ça doit être les jeunes trucs là.  
-J'y vais.

Le blondinet se leva de sa chaise et ouvrit la porte, Matthew et Alfred rentrèrent en souriant poliment.

-WHAT'S UP DUDEEES?!  
-EH- ALFRED.

Gilbert bu sa bière d'une traite, fixant le canaquébécois du regard.

-¡N'ayez pas peur, asseyez-vous, prenez des bonbons et tout ça!  
-Jajaja, il y en a pour tout le m-

Alfred ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pris une énorme poignée de chips, avant de les engloutir.

-ALFRED- NON.  
-Au fait les jeunes, faudra vous serrer... ¡On a pas pris assez de chaise!

Francis fut un peu surprit et soupira légèrement, Andrew lui tapota l'épaule, avant de tapoter ses genoux. Le français compris et parti s'asseoir sur son colocataire. Laissant à Antonio et Gilbert, l'arrière-goût d'un pokerface.

-OnOMNOMNOM! That's so good! Bon! Delicious! Ff!  
-Alfred, tu m'écoutes-tu?! Arrête ton char et descends de la table, EH!  
-Laissez, il est américain.  
-American idiaet, nananana!

Ils allaient tous partir dans un fou rire (excepté le pauvre Amerloque qui n'avait pas percuté), quand la sonnerie retentit encore une fois. L'espagnol se leva cette fois.

-Bon, ça a intérêt d'être important.

Il ouvrit la porte, papotant avec quelqu'un, jetant des coups d'oeil nerveux derrière lui. Pendant ce temps, l'allemand semblait surexcité, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Mais bien sûr, entrez. Il n'y a pas du tout de problème, ou d'atmosphère particulière!

Francis et Andrew se regardèrent, non pas qu'ils craignaient quelque chose mais...

-Hey big brother, guess what!

Arthur passa la porte, tout sourire.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi Françis, tu va a-dor-er !  
-Comment ça?

Antonio retourna s'asseoir tout penaud, pinçant le bras de l'allemand qui jubilait un peu trop à son goût, quand une femme, d'au moins un bon maître soixante-cinq suivi Arthur. Ses cheveux courts blond encadraient son visage, elle avait des yeux bleus océan, où n'importe qui aurait pu se noyer. Elle portait un duo de barrette en forme de lys et portait une robe blanche lui couvrant la clavicule, les genoux et les coudes. Françis se releva d'un coup, s'éloignant au maximum de l'écossais.

-**Jeanne?!**

Les poings d'Andrew se serrèrent, tandis qu'un énorme blizzard avait envahi le cœur du français.

* * *

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, maintenant je vais jouer a Bioshock, bande de biatchs !_**

Des suggestions sur la mise en page, le style d'écriture ou le reste ? N'hésitez pas, vous êtes les lecteurs, vous pouvez proposer !  
Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre "Chantage"

_**-Anyway-**_


	8. Chantage

_**Si vous avez remarqué, l'image de "Colocation enfin Presque" a été changée. Elle a été faite par Kitsu-Angel, une amie très talentueuse! Je ne sais toujours pas comment la remercier, CEP a enfin sa vraie propre couverture, haha! **_

* * *

L'inévitable drama, le malheureux truc, l'horreur suprême. Je déteste le drama, je n'aime pas quand quelque chose arrive et que t'es genre « Oh mon dieu, ça n'arrive donc pas qu'a CE GENRE de personnes ? ». Je hais le drama, je préfère L'ANGST. D'ailleurs: Romance, Angst, Amitié, Tranche de vie. Ça devrait être ça les genres de "Colocation enfin Presque".

_Sinon, Emie, ça va être la Révolution Française dans ta culotte aujourd'hui, car : Georges._

**« **Titi 4/23/2013 chapter 7

LA SUIITE! je veux la suite! j'adore! je suis fan! You're the best sweetie !**»**

_**Ahhhh !** Les enfants, mesdames, voici la personne qui me donne du courage pour écrire cette longue Fanfiction. On se fait, des joinme, elle me regarde écrire, me corrige, on rigole, on papote. Sans elle, vous n'auriez jamais eu ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Cette fille est formidable et je l'aime de tout mon kokoro._

L'orthographe est maintenant vérifiée et corrigée à son plein maximum (par moi-même). Si vous voyez une faute indélicate, j'en suis navrée !  
Questions, appréciations et suggestions sont les bienvenues dans les commentaires !  
Je réponds à tous vos commentaires, je suis toujours prête à vous aider à patienter,  
Les commentaires anonymes seront répondus au chapitre suivant [laissez un pseudo au possible].

* * *

**Titre** : "Colocation, enfin presque"

**Chapitre 8** : "Chantage"

**Rating** : M, mots grossiers et sous-entendus.

**Pairings **: Du Francis-Jeanne, du Francis-Andrew... Ahlala, ça commence enfin.

**Disclaimer** : L'ouvrage "Axis Powers Hetalia" ne m'appartient pas, néanmoins cette fanfiction est le fruit d'un dur labeur de mon imagination. Merci ne ne pas me voler ce plaisir.

**Synopsis (du chapitre)** : Jeanne obtient quelques jours de repos pour se rétablir et elle compte bien passer un peu de temps avec son chéri ! Bien entendu, tout n'est pas si simple, ça serait trop beau, surtout quand l'intrus du manoir dévoile enfin son visage ainsi que ses vraies intentions.

* * *

La pièce s'était soudain plongée dans un silence des plus glacial. Seuls Françis et Andrew étaient capables de sentir ce froid, tout spécialement l'écossais, il avait les poings tellement serrés que les jointures de ses doigts en étaient devenues blanches. Le français n'osait même pas le regarder, lui ou Jeanne, sentant son cœur battre a une vitesse folle. Il avait honte de la soirée d'hier, était heureux -_soulagé même_- de voir sa fiancée, mais ressentait surtout énormément de peur. Peur que le roux n'ouvre la bouche et ne dise quelque chose qui déchaînerait la pire des tempêtes de son existence. Quand il entendit quelqu'un prendre une petite inspiration pour parler, il ferma les yeux le plus fort possible. Il allait parler, il allait tout dire ou raconter n'importe quoi, il allait tout révéler, devant tout le monde, foutre tout en l'air.

-Tu en fais une tête mon chéri !

La jeune femme sourit en penchant la tête sur le côté, avant de pincer les joues de son chéri. "Chéri" qui était aussi choqué que soulagé, ses grands iris bleus remplis de stress et d'effroi.

-T'es pas heureux de me voir, mon petit lys ?  
-Mais si, voyons ! Bien sûr que je suis heureux !

Il prit sa petite femme dans ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement, les mains un peu tremblantes. Arthur soupirait d'un air de contentement, avant de regarder son grand frère, qui était devenu bien silencieux.

-Arthur m'a déjà tout bien parlé de toi ! T'as vraiment pas eu de chance avec ta chambre... Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit ?

Tiens c'est vrai, pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parler ? Ah ! Peut-être qu'il voulait éviter de lui dire qu'il avait dormi dans la chambre de son colocataire des Highlands? Il voulait éviter tous soupçons, toutes questions. Il avait horreur de mentir, il ne savait pas le faire de toute manière. Pour lui, ne pas parler de quelque chose était plus simple et moins risqué, que de mentir sur le sujet.

-Je ne voulais sûrement pas t'embêter, ma chérie.  
-Comme si tu m'embêtais quand tu m'appelais ! On s'est pas beaucoup appelé en plus, j'étais un peu triste.

Les deux Kirkland se toisaient du regard, des éclairs sortant presque de leurs yeux verts. L'un avait un regard tellement mauvais que si il avait pu tuer celui qu'il regardait, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter ; tandis que l'autre avait plus l'air d'une personne prête à éclater d'un rire machiavélique sadique, a sauter jusqu'au plafond et se nourrir des larmes d'âmes torturées, des trucs tRO d4rk koi.

-Aye... Ye wee shite.  
-My dear older brother.  
-Ah'll kill ye.  
-Except if I kill you first.

Alors qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus, pour changer, Alfred lança une chips saveur barbecue dans les cheveux de l'Anglais, sans le faire exprès, il voulait juste montrer comment il dansait la Macarena devant Antonio. Andrew parti dans un ricanement mauvais, tandis que son frère gesticulait dans tous les sens, croyant qu'une bestiole lui était tombée dans les cheveux. Bien sûr, quand il fit chuter la chips, sa sainte perception se dirigea automatiquement sur l'américain, qui continuait de se dandiner.

-Balalahabahba macarena ! Eh, macarena !  
-Amigo, no.  
-ALFRED FFFF- JONES !

L'anglais aux sourcils sauvages était sur le point d'exploser, pointant la malheureuse chips du doigt, devant les yeux d'un Alfred n'arrivant pas très bien à lire l'atmosphère.

-Yeah ?  
-Eh, tu l'as-tu vu ? Son visage, l'es aussi rouge que son char !  
-As red as my ass being spanked !  
-BRO, STOP. C'est vraiment gey.

Gilbert et Antonio se regardèrent un moment, comme interdits, puis ils avancèrent leurs mains et se pincèrent mutuellement pour s'empêcher de rire nerveusement. Cette soirée qui était à la base censée être une surprise (ratée) pour redonner le sourire à leur petit blondinet adoré, semblait très mal partie.

-Donc, j'ai vu Arthur, où est cet Andrew ? J'ai hâte de le rencontrer !  
-Oh, Il est...

Le blond jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

-Aye ? On parle de moi ?  
-Bonsoir! Françis m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !  
-Oh ? J'en suis flatté.

Jeanne sourit et repoussa légèrement Françis pour pouvoir faire la bise a l'écossais, qui se courba poliment pour la laisser atteindre ses joues. Arthur et le blon au yeux bleus se regardèrent, surpris, si ce n'était pas à moitié sur le cul.

-Vous êtes vraiment grand, c'est assez impressionnant !  
-Je suis à peine plus grand que Franny.  
-Je dirais bien une tête de plus.  
-Tout au plus, oui.

Le français avait du mal a savoir si il devait plus ou moins bien réagir. Alors qu'il s'était déjà un peu perdu dans milles et un scénario, le rouquin passa un bras autour de sa nuque et son épaule, lui frottant la tête.

-Aye, on est les meilleurs amis du monde !  
-Je vois ça, mon dieu, j'en suis soulagée !

Jeanne prit le bras de Françis, posant sa tête sur son l'épaule. Elle avait l'air fatigué, malgré le regard pétillant et l'attitude surexcitée calme qu'elle avait.

-Je dois avouer que j'avais eu peur pour mon chéri... Première fois qu'il quitte vraiment Paris et qu'il va habiter chez de parfaits inconnus.  
-Oh, au début Arthur et moi-même on pensait qu'on allait le manger. Mais après on s'est dit « Mince, il va falloir refaire tout à la manière d'un conte de fées si on ne veut pas que la police vienne fourrer son nez dans notre maison en pain d'épice ! »

Elle rit un peu, jouant avec les doigts de Françis, qui était encore plus tendu que la corde d'un pendu. Antonio riait à gorge déployée, il adorait déjà les deux frères de l'autre continent, l'humour du mec des Highlands, et les réactions du londonien.

-Détendez-vous, c'est la fête ce soir !  
-FRIDAY FRIDA-  
-Non, ALFRED. TU VAS-TU ARRÊTER, TABARNACLE !?

La jeune femme semblait plus détendue, elle riait un peu plus souvent, et ce, au fur et à mesure qu'Andrew lui expliquait toutes les mésaventures qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux, lui et son lad, pour embêter Arthur. Ils avaient fini par tout naturellement par s'asseoir autour de la table avec les autres, partageant leurs histoires et blagues. Antonio reprenait de la contenance, pendant qu'Arthur semblait déçu.

-Il faudra quand même qu'on me dise qui a eu cette idée.  
-Aye, pourquoi tu demandes Franny ? C'est pas cool d'avoir ta chérie et tout ? Depuis tout le temps que tu m'en parles.

Le blond sentit comme un pic glacé lui transpercer le cœur. Il haussa les épaules, grimaçant légèrement, faute de pouvoir sourire correctement. Gilbert posa sa bière avec insistance sur la table, faisant claquer sa langue avant de prendre la parole.

-Figure-toi que j'avais envie de te revoir, que t'avais pas l'air en forme et que le seul moyen que tu vienne, c'était d'organiser une fête.  
-Whoa, sympa l'ami. Je passe pour quoi, maintenant ?

L'albinos ricana en tapotant l'épaule de son ami, lui pinçant la joue. Son ami le repoussa gentiment, il s'était déjà fait pincer les joues par sa chérie tout à l'heure, donc il ne voulait pas ressembler à un hamster ayant une rage de dents.

-Je déconne, Frannie !  
-Aye... Sinon, que fais-tu dans la vie, Jeanne ?

Les deux avaient finalement arrêté de se vouvoyer, ils se souriaient poliment et semblaient vraiment curieux de l'un et l'autre. Ils semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre, papotant de temps en temps entre eux, se servant des verres de soda ou se passant les apéros. Françis quand a lui, restait assez stressé, ou quelque chose du même genre.

-Moi ? Oh, et bien, je suis dans l'armée.

Matthew sembla plutôt surpris, il posa son verre de limonade sur la table et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Dans l'armée ? Tu travailles-tu dans l'armée ?  
-Bien sûr ! Je suis sous-officière, dans l'armée de l'air !  
-Whoa ! Tu fais-tu quoi exactement ?

La jeune femme prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire, elle but une gorgée d'eau avant de regarder son interlocuteur, d'un air doux et sérieux à la fois. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle travaillait sur les machines, les avions, les ordinateurs, ce genre de choses. Elle n'allait pas sur le terrain, restant dans les salles de contrôles ou les garages. Quand le petit canadien lui demanda comment elle avait fait pour décrocher ce poste, elle eut un petit sourire nerveux. Avoir de la famille qui travaillait dans l'armée l'avait énormément aidée, puis ses bons résultats aux tests de la CSO lui avaient presque déjà ouverts toutes les portes.

-Donc voilà, j'ai été énormément soutenue par mon oncle. Mes parents ne voyaient pas ça d'un très bon œil, ils ne voient jamais tout ce que je fais d'un très bon œil,  
-On a un point en commun, aye...

Le rouquin était posé et calme, il tapota d'un air compréhensif l'épaule de Jeanne.

-J'parie qu'ils sont de la vielle-école ?  
-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Mais ils ont toujours été bons, je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de mauvais traitements !

Françis soupira, ah. Il se rappelait de tous ces mois où lui et sa petite amie se peignaient doucement en Roméo et Juliette. Les parents catholiques de sa bien-aimée, contre ses propres bourgeois de paternels. Ils se connaissaient depuis le collège, on pouvait dire ça. Mais ils avaient vraiment commencé à sortir ensemble vers la fin du lycée. Pour dire vrai, ce que le français avait dit à Belle et Elizaveta quand ils avaient parlés de leurs vies, c'était un quart de vrai, sur le reste de fantaisie.

-Da' voulait que j'fasse mon service militaire, j'l'ai r'gardé et j'lui ai dit "Non, j'veux pas gâcher ma vie comme toi."  
-Mon dieu... Tu t'entendais mal avec ton père alors ?  
-Oui et non. Disons que... Il avait la main forte sur l'alcool.

Le blond cligna des yeux, tournant son regard sur Andrew. Jamais il ne lui avait demandé de parler de lui avant. Ça le surprenait ? On pouvait dire ça, ça le surprenait vraiment, il n'avait jamais pensé à demander ce qui avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était maintenant. Excepter parler de séries télévisées, d'Arthur, du manoir, d'eux, de la politique, de la ville et de la météo ; jamais ils n'avaient vraiment parlé de sujets sérieux et enfouis comme l'enfance, les souvenirs, les amis, les amours.

-Je suis désolée, ça a dû être dur !  
-Nae, c'était pas si mal !

L'écossais affichait un sourire calme et tranquille, il prit un verre de whisky, le buvant d'une lente traite. Alfred avait commencé à parler aussi, dans un argot américain. Personne ne savait ce qu'il baragouinait, excepté peut-être monsieur sourcils-chenilles, Matthew et Andrew. Mais apparemment, ça avait l'air sérieux.

-Bon ! Qui veut du gâteau ? Fondant au chocolat, Fraisier, Omelette norvégienne ?

Presque toutes les mains se levèrent, comme de bons petits enfants en salle de classe. Le canabéquois dut traduire la phrase en anglais à son frère, qui commença à lever les deux mains, poussant des petits cris impatients. Il avait vraiment envie de gâteau.

* * *

Quand ils étaient rentrés, le pauvre Alfred était encore plus malade qu'un chien après avoir manger du pâté pour chat. Arthur dut s'arrêter au moins 4 fois pour laisser le jeune imprudent vomir hors de sa voiture. Ce qui avait bien énervé Matthew et Andrew, ils auraient voulus rentrer avec Françis et Jeanne. Mais l'anglais le leur avait formellement interdit, il fallait laisser le couple un peu seul.

-J'ai passé une bonne soirée, pas toi ?

La jeune femme avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de son chéri, soupirant tendrement.

-Oui, la meilleure depuis des semaines passées sans toi.

Elle sourit, embrassant la joue de son fiancé. Il conduisait lentement, regardant la route se profiler devant eux. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas rentrer tout de suite et de faire le tour extérieur de la ville en voiture, passant par les villages.

-Tu as vraiment de la chance d'habiter ici, Paris pâlit à côté de tout ça !  
-Voyons, ne dis pas de bêtises, Paris à un charme que la campagne urbaine n'a pas.  
-Ah ? Et lequel, monsieur gros malin ?

Il lui tira la langue d'un air boudeur, il n'avait pas la réponse, mais il se sentait aussi bien que mal ici.

-Tes amis m'avaient manqué ! Gilbert est toujours aussi drôle et Antonio...  
-Si tu dis séduisant, je vais être vexé.  
-Voyons, ne dis pas de bêtises, il a quelque chose que tu n'as pas.  
-Hey, c'est pas gentil ça, tu te venges pour le coup de Paris ?  
-Qui sait ?

Elle riait doucement, admirant le plafond céleste rempli d'étoiles toutes plus brillantes les unes que les autres, vierge de tout nuage et s'ornant d'un magnifique croissant de lune. Les rares lampadaires des villages s'éteignaient les uns après les autres, il devait être plus de 23 heures déjà.  
Sans vraiment qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils avaient fini par tourner en rond, prenant et reprenant les mêmes chemins. Ils étaient si proches de l'autoroute, dire qu'il il leur aurait fallu un coup de volant pour rentrer dans leur vraie maison. Juste tourner à l'intersection, un petit tour de main aurait suffi. C'était comme choisir entre le Bien et le Mal, sauf que Françis ne savait pas lequel était le bien duquel était le mal. Il roulait dans le rond-point, effectuant une ronde une fois, puis deux, puis trois. Son cœur battait la chamade, il pensait que les meubles ça se rachetait. Ce n'était pas comme la confiance ou une vie de couple. Il ne savait que faire, il sentait sa tête sur le point d'imploser, tandis que le chant des renards dans les bois et des grenouilles dans les flaques d'eau semblait devenir de plus en plus fort.

-Tu m'avais manqué mon amour.

Jeanne regardait son amant avec tendresse et amour, frottant sa joue contre son épaule.

-Toi aussi, vraiment.

En disant ces mots, il bifurqua, en direction de la ville. Sa fiancée ferma les yeux, soupirant paisiblement. Ils paraissaient être le plus beau couple du monde, non pas qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes spécialement plus beaux que d'autres. Juste qu'ils donnaient une telle impression de paix et de bonheur, ah. Vraiment, ils représentaient le plus beau des tableaux, sans une seule tâche, sans imperfections. Mais, la beauté impliquait que quelque chose se devait d'être laid. Il suffisait de les voir comme maintenant pour comprendre qu'un orage se formait lentement au-dessus de leurs têtes, que la lame d'une guillotine menaçait l'une des deux nuques blanches et vierges de traces.

La voiture filait silencieusement, rentrant au manoir. La jeune femme s'était endormie comme une bonne enfant contre son fiancé. Ce dernier la sortit de la voiture avec précaution et soin, la portant comme une princesse. Il avait un petit sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres, il se souvenait que quand il était petit et qu'il était en voiture, il faisait souvent semblant de dormir pour que soit sa mère ou son père le portent et le mettent directement au lit. Il n'avait pas trop de mal a la tenir dans ses bras, elle n'était pas très lourde et plutôt fine, c'était comme avoir une petite-fille entre ses mais. Alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte d'entrée, cette dernière s'ouvrit, ne laissant pas à Françis le temps de se demander comment il aurait fait pour entrer à l'intérieur.

-T'veux que je t'aide ?

Andrew portait un pantalon de pyjama à carreaux rouge et bleu, un T-shirt deux fois trop grand du jeu PS3 The Walking Dead et était pieds nus. Il avait une tasse de café dans la main et tenait la poignée de la porte de l'autre.

-Non, ça va aller.  
-N'fais pas trop d'bruits. Alfred s'est enfin endormit, après avoir remplir au moins deux grosses bassines de vomi.  
-Je vois... Première cuite.  
-Fairst cuite.  
-Il va pleurer demain le pauvre.

Ils se mirent à glousser comme des poules avant de se dire bonne nuit, se permettant de se donner la bise sans trop s'attarder. Jeanne devait vraiment être fatiguée puisqu'elle dormait à poings fermés, respirant doucement. L'écossais la regarda un moment, avant de finalement retourner dans la cuisine. Françis emmena sa fiancée dans sa chambre, allumant la lumière en poussant l'interrupteur du bout de l'épaule.

La pièce sentait bon le bois frais, le parquet avait dû être ciré, puisqu'on ne voyait pas l'ombre d'une trace d'humidité. Les tableaux avaient séché, malheureusement les deux plus beaux ne ressemblaient plus à rien, ce qui rendit triste le français. Il avait travaillé tellement dur sur ces deux œuvres là. Elles étaient si spécifiques, gorgées de souvenirs et d'heures de recherches sur la peinture à l'huile et les nuances de couleurs. Notre homme était photographe après tout, il volait plus l'image qu'il ne la créait. Cependant, il avait un certain talent artistique polyvalent, il savait jouer du piano et de la guitare, savait dessiner, chanter, créer des histoires.. Mais il avait délaissé toutes ces fantaisies qu'il trouvait trop gourmandes en imagination, tout ça pour se concentrer sur son coup de cœur à vie : La photographie.

-Je t'aime.

Il avait murmuré cette toute petite phrase à la jeune femme, tout en l'allongeant sur le lit, enlevant sa veste, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il se dit qu'elle allait froisser sa robe, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas réveiller sa chère et tendre en l'enlevant ce vêtement pour la mettre en pyjama. Bah, tans pis, ça se repassait une robe après tout. Il prit soin d'enlever les deux barrettes qu'elle avait dans les cheveux, de les poser sur la table de chevet, d'enlever ses boucles d'oreilles et son collier. Il l'installa confortablement sous les couvertures, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Après tout ça, il enleva son manteau, son écharpe et les mit sur la table basse près du petit meuble TV. Il se mit en chemise et pantalon de nuit blanc, détachant ses cheveux et enfilant des pantoufles.

Il sortit de la chambre après avoir éteint les lumières, puis descendit les escaliers, marchant jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Hey, Andrew, tu fais quoi ?  
-J'bois du café.

Le rouquin était appuyé sur la rebord de la fenêtre grande ouverte. Il fumait une cigarette, soufflant la fumée à l'extérieur.

-Un peu de compagnie te dérangerait ?  
-Nae, ye c... T'peux v 'nir. S'tu veux.

Le français soupira de soulagement, il allait peut-être enfin avoir une conversation normale entre colocataires, tout ça. Il avait bien envie d'un café lui aussi, tient. Il ouvrit le placard pour prendre une tasse, quand Andrew l'interpella.

-J't'en ai déjà fait une.

En effet, sur la table-comptoir traînait une tasse grise remplie de café.

-Un déca', deux sucres, un peu de lait.  
-Et bien, tu connais ce que j'aime, toi !

Il sourit en prenant son café, rejoignant son colocataire vers la fenêtre. L'écossais lui proposa une cigarette qu'il accepta avec joie. Les deux firent silence pendant quelques secondes, avant que le plus vieux ne montre un banc dans le jardin.

-On va s'asseoir là-bas ?  
-Je te suis !

Il sortirent par la porte du salon donnant sur le jardin, quand ils furent au niveau de la piscine, il s'assirent sur le banc, gardant leurs tasses à côté d'eux. La nuit était vraiment belle, un petit vent frais soufflait entre les buissons et les différents rosiers, cette bise berçait la nature environnante, sifflant avec douceur entre les feuilles de bouleaux.

-C'était une bonne soirée.  
-Oui, très bonne.

Ils burent une gorgée de leurs boissons, regardant le reflet du croissant de lune dans l'eau.

-Tu as une très jolie lass, intelligente, gentille. Tu dois être très heureux avec elle.

Le français haussa légèrement les épaules.

-Plutôt, oui.  
-Je parie qu'elle cuisine bien ?  
-Oh non, même pas. Arthur et elle s'entendraient à merveille !

Andrew fit une petite mine surprise, avant de se rappeler de la fois où Arthur avait voulu montrer ses talents culinaires à Françis. C'était deux semaines après que le Français se soit installé avec eux. Malgré les efforts de Georges, Elizavetha, Belle, le jardinier, le facteur, ainsi que le fleuriste qui passait apporter des graines, monsieur Kirkland tenu absolument à montrer ses talents. Talents qui mirent la cuisine et la nourriture dans un état chaotique et radioactif à la fois. Jamais l'aîné et son nouveau pote ne s'étaient autant marrés.

-Aye ?  
-Enfin, elle sait faire cuire des pâtes et tous les trucs instantanés.  
-C'déjà bien.  
-Oui.

Le blond sourit à la pensée de sa petite femme cuisinant avec lui, ils avaient essayé de faire un soufflé, mais il ne voulait pas prendre. Jeanne avait beau recommencer encore et encore, ça ne marchait pas. Ils avaient passé la moitié de la nuit dessus, à lire de long en travers la recette, jamais le soufflé n'avait pris.

-J'aurais une question.  
-Aye ?  
-Commet c'était ton enfance ?

Le rouquin joua avec la cigarette dans sa bouche d'un air distrait, il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un parlant aisément et...

-Pour être honnête, c't'ai pas un chemin pavé d'or.

Il avait ricané de manière sarcastique, en entrelaçant ses doigts ensemble.

-J'n'ai pas vécu de trucs horribles ou traumatisants, mais j'ai assez mal vécu mon enfance. Avoir une mère qui couche à droite à gauche, qui te laisse a un père alcoolique, des frères et sœurs qui éclosent ci-et-là. Disons que... C'était assez flou.

Françis lui tapota le haut du dos, avant de reprendre sa tasse et de boire quelques gorgées.

-And ye ?  
-Une cage dorée, j'avais tout ce que je voulais... J'ai eu une bonne enfance.  
-Ah see...

L'écossais posa sa tasse vide et sa main à côté de lui sur le banc, jouant avec le bout de ses doigts sur le bois écaillé.

-Tout ce que tu voulais ? Tu d'mandais quoi à c't'âge ?  
-Des tas de choses ! Je voulais beaucoup de choses, essayez tout, avoir tout... J'étais assez capricieux.  
-Des jouets, donc ?  
-Non, plus des cours de piano, de clarinette, de guitare...

Leurs secondes mains libres se touchèrent, pour finalement se tenir l'une et l'autre, tandis que la fumée de leurs cigarettes s'élevait dans le ciel, formant de complexes et subtiles formes dans l'air.

-J'ai été étonné quand tu as parlé avec elle.  
-Why ?  
-Tu avais un assez bon français, j'ai plus l'habitude de t'entendre parler écosso-français.  
-Ah bon ?

Le roux ricanait avant de tirer une petite bouffée, l'expirant pour faire des ronds. Le Français acquiesça, soupirant.

-Parfois je te comprends encore moins que Matthew.  
-Mais, il est là que depuis quelques jours.  
-Justement.

Le blond eu droit a une petite tape derrière la tête, il répliqua en pinçant le ventre de son "agresseur". Ils finirent par faire une légendaire bataille de bons enfants, ne se pinçant pas trop fort par surprise, aucun des deux ne voulant laisser à l'autre l'honneur d'avoir eu la dernière main gagnante.

-Saleté !  
-Aye, yerself !

Ils continuèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de très vite se lasser, essoufflés et leurs bras couverts de petites marques rouges. Ils avaient fini par tomber chacun de leur côté du banc, laissant les tasses de café vides rouler dans l'herbe fraîche. Après s'être regardés, ils avaient explosé de rire, se relevant en se tenant au banc.

-On est de vrais gamins.  
-C'vrai.  
-Mais tu es le pire !  
-Nae, t'es le pire !  
-Ah, vraiment ?

Françis avait un petit sourire moqueur, il jugeait et ce, sans aucun sérieux, son colocataire du regard.

-Aye, le pire.

Andrew lui tira la langue avant de se diriger vers la piscine, il remonta le bas de son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux, s'asseyant au bord pour laisser ses pieds patauger dans l'eau. Le blond le suivit, se mettant à genoux à côté de lui.

-Je voudrais te poser une autre question.  
-Je t'écoute.

Le français réfléchi quelques instants, il pensa aux mots qu'il devait employer, a ceux qu'ils devait éviter. Ce n'était pas très facile de formuler ce genre de questions, tout se résumait dans l'art des mots qui devraient l'en orner.

-Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

Le rouquin haussa les épaules, pensif. Il prit une petite inspiration, comme si il allait commencer a parler, mais se ravisa, prenant une autre cigarette.

-T'entends quoi par "amoureux" ?  
-Et bien, avoir aimé quelqu'un, sortir ou vouloir sortir avec cette personne. Je ne sais pas vraiment.  
-C'est quoi "aimer", pour toi ?

Françis se mit à rire. Il lui demandait, à lui, ce que c'était d'aimer ? Que c'était risible.

-Bah, aimer c'est...

Aimer, c'est ? Qu'est-ce que c'était au fond ? Il sentit une boule amère et blessante au fond de sa gorge. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas a le dire ? Aimer c'est : aimer, c'est quoi ?

-Tu sais, je pense que j'ai été amoureux une fois dans ma vie. J'suis déjà sortir avec des lass ici et là, mais c'était rien de glorieux. Mais bon, je te pose une question dont moi-même ai la réponse.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Aimer c'est souffrir. Aimer, ce n'est pas rencontrer quelqu'un et l'aimer au fil du temps. L'amour ça pourrait même être quelque chose de très simple, si les deux personnes qui s'aiment savent qu'elles s'aiment.

Le blond parut perdu, il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Non pas qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à se la jouer philosophe du dimanche, mais...

-Au risque de me répéter, que veux-tu dire par là ?  
-Toi et Jeanne, vous vous aimez, non ?  
-Bien sûr que oui ! Quelle question...  
-Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Ça faisait vraiment mal. Une question, aussi bête. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire mal.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Françis. Qu'est ce que tu ne fais pas là ?

Il ne savait que répondre. Comme si, soudainement, il avait été déconnecté de la réalité, comme si... Comme si il s'était lui-même débranché de cette machine, pour aller se perdre dans le néant.

-J'étais venu voir si tu allais bien.  
-Inquiète-toi plus pour ta fiancée.  
-S'il te plaît, laisse-la en dehors de cette conversation.  
-L'amour ça fait souffrir. Aimer ça tue, être amoureux c'est vraiment la pire des choses.

Le roux se releva, prenant sa tasse et son paquet de cigarettes.

-Dans mon pays, on dit, a quelqu'un qui souffre d'amour : "Whit's fur ye'll no go past ye". Pour toi, ça serait plutôt la loi de Murphy.  
-La loi de Murphy ?  
-Tu chercheras ça. Tu vas sûrement aimer, et en souffrir.

Il prit aussi la tasse de son colocataire, avant de se retourner.

-Sur ce, guid nicht.

Il le laissa partir. Il n'avait même pas penser a tendre la main, à lui attraper le poignet. Il l'avait laissé partir et lui, il ne s'était même pas retourné. C'était mieux ainsi. C'était vraiment mieux ainsi, beaucoup mieux ainsi. Mais si c'était mieux ainsi, pourquoi ça faisait mal ? Il n'aurait pu répondre, tout comme il n'aurait jamais voulu l'admettre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Françis expérimentait une douleur qui lui semblait insoutenable.

* * *

Avoir un arrêt maladie, après la période "maladie" fut un véritable challenge. Il aurait été trop beau qu'un médecin, qui que ce soit, ai donné aussi facilement ce badge de la véracité absolue que représentait ce vulgaire bout de papier miteux. Heureusement pour lui, Arthur connaissait un médecin, qui voulait bien faire ça. Ce médecin n'était nul d'autre que...

-Voici, monsieur Bonnefoy.  
-Merci, Geroges. Excusez-moi, Georges.

Georges Rosenbach, majordome de la famille Kirkland inclina légèrement la tête avant de s'en aller vaquer a ses autres occupations. Non content d'être l'homme le plus respecté de toute la famille, il était aussi le plus cultivé et le plus actif, il savait cuisiner comme un chef, écrire comme un poète, parler comme un politicien, maîtrisait 8 langues vivantes, il avait en plus des études -validées- en médecines, un diplôme trônant fièrement dans sa chambre, des confidences qu'il emmènerait avec lui dans sa tombe, ainsi que tous les codes de tous les coffres. On pouvait dire que c'était la personne la plus sûre et expérimentée ici présente. Son seul et unique défaut ? Le temps. Il était vraiment friand de connaissances, tellement qu'il se désolait de n'avoir plus qu'une trentaine d'années à vivre, tant il voulait connaître de choses et en découvrir d'autres.  
Donc, une fois le Saint-Grall en poche, notre français se dut de retourner en cours, de reprendre son petit job. Pendant ce temps, sa dulcinée se rétablissait et reposait tranquillement au manoir, devenant amie avec Elizaveta et Belle. Elle parlait beaucoup avec Arthur et Andrew aussi, il était très difficile d'être l'ennemi d'une fille comme elle. Elle profitait de son temps au manoir, sachant qu'elle n'aurait sûrement plus l'occasion de venir y "squatter". Matthew et Alfred étaient gentils avec elle, l'américain essayait même de parler français, sans aucun succès.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'elle était là, quatre jours que l'écossais ignorait royalement tout le monde -excepté la jeune française, Dieu seul sait pourquoi-. Dans moins de deux semaines elle partirait en mission, pendant 4 longs mois, cela l'avait beaucoup stressée, elle avait cru que la date de son mariage serait en plein milieu, heureusement, cela ne fût pas le cas. Néanmoins, ce qui l'attristait le plus, était que ça serait le premier Noël qu'elle passerait loin de son fiancé.

-Tu vas faire quoi à Noël ?

Quatre jours que ni le roux ni le blond ne s'étaient parlé. Il avait essayé pourtant, mais a chaque fois, il se faisait royalement ignoré. Vexé et agacé de ne pas comprendre, Françis relisait les notes qu'il avait prises en cours, non pas qu'il avait déjà d'importants examens, mais presque. Sa fiancée était assise à côté de lui, lisant un livre.

-Hm, je ne sais pas... Peut-être essayer de contacter ma sœur ?  
-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis la dernière fois.  
-C'est mieux ainsi, je lui en veux encore.

La jeune femme fit la moue et enlaça son amant, elle n'aimait pas qu'il pense ou dise du mal des gens de sa famille, car pour elle, la famille c'était sacré, on en avait qu'une seule après tout. Mais pour lui, c'était plus "on ne choisit pas sa famille", ils avaient chacun leurs points de vues.

-Sinon, quand est-ce que Matthew et Alfred commenceront à étudier ?

Ah, quelle bonne question. Seul Arthur possédait la meilleure et vraie des réponses puisqu'il s'occupait de tout ça, connaissant les familles des frères jumeaux. Oui, car non content de donner de gros paradoxes sur leurs ethnies, il y avait une histoire assez singulière sur ces deux-là !

-Je demanderais à Arthur, mais je pense qu'ils intégreront le lycée après les vacances d'Halloween.  
-J'espère que tout ira bien pour eux.  
-Oui.

Il tourna la page de son livre, agacé. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup sa fiancée, mais elle l'excédait. Autant elle pouvait être mignonne à s'inquiéter pour tout le monde, autant ça en devenait risible.

-Tu rentres quand à la maison ?  
-Demain, ou après-demain. Pourquoi ?  
-Non, juste comme ça.

Elle soupira et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'éloigner, rencontrant Elizaveta en chemin, elles partirent toutes les deux faire les courses avec Belle. Un peu de tranquillité, enfin. Il allait pouvoir lire et relire tout ce qu'il avait noté dans ce livre. Être étudiant en photographie, ce n'était pas plus facile que d'être étudiant en botanique ou animation. Il devait avouer que ce qu'ils étudiaient en cours était assez faible. Pas médiocres, mais les sujets ne lui plaisaient vraiment pas. Il avait entendu dire qu'ils devraient à un moment prendre des photos de nus, selon telle ou telle perspectives, sous telle ou telle lumières, sous tel ou tel angles... Que du bonheur.  
La semaine prochaine, ils avaient à rendre leur premier sujet. Le thème imposé était la couleur. Pourquoi cette couleur ? Que dire de la couleur ? Que signifie la couleur ? Prendre une photo n'était pas assez suffisant, il fallait aussi écrire un pavé pour expliquer les démarches, le ressenti que l'on voulait donner aux autres. Le français soupirait. Il n'avait aucune idée de sujet. Il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre intérieurement, que son Iphone se mit à sonner. C'était le numéro de fixe de l'appartement de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il décrocha.

-Allô ?  
-Frannie ! Tu sais à quel point je suis génial, et tout ça, non ?

Ah, c'était Gilbert.

-Euh, oui ?  
-Et bien, là je suis en panne sèche de génialitude !  
-Dis-moi tout, je t'écoute.

L'allemand parlait très vite, il avait un travail à rendre pour le mercredi de la semaine suivante, bizarrement, c'était la même date d'échéance que celle des travaux à rendre des premières années en photographie. Il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre, le sujet était dingue, complètement fait par des tarés qui ne pensaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

-Laisse-moi deviner, le thème, c'est pas "la couleur" ?  
-Mec, soit t' es devin, soit t'es un traqueur. Dans tous les cas, JA ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, le géniallissime moi a vraiment besoin d'aide !

Françis prit une poire sur la table et croqua dedans. Ces sujets étaient vraiment étranges, pourquoi la classe des premières années en animation avait le même que celles en photographie ?

-Je ne peux vraiment pas t'aider, mon ami. Je suis en panne sèche, on a eu le même sujet.  
-Sérieux ?! NEIN ! C'est pas vrai ! Comment je vais m'en sortir...  
-Tu n'avais pas eu ça l'année dernière ?  
-Nein, on devait fabriquer un zootrope.  
-Un quoi ?  
-C'est trop long a expliquer. Je te montrerais demain, je l'emmènerais !

Cet étrange établissement avait ouvert ses portes même pas sept ans plus tôt. Il proposait des activités et secteurs divers et variés, les bâtissent faisaient penser a un petit village tant elles étaient grandes. Il y avait un internat pour chacune des sections, une administration pour chaque secteur et cinq cafétérias, dont seuls les prix, les régimes proposés, les plats proposés, le nombre de places et la "clientèle" différaient. Il y avait des plans un peu partout, se perdre dans toutes ces allées et escaliers était chose commune. Beaucoup d'élèves présentant des problèmes d'allergies, de santé ou d'instabilités, au moins six infirmeries avaient été plantées ci-et-là. La construction d'un tel établissement avait engendré énormément de controverses. Pour beaucoup, cela tenait du rêve, d'un idylle, voir même d'une utopie étudiante, beaucoup de questions fusaient donc quant à la sécurité, la maintenance des locaux et toutes ces choses dont on veut s'assurer pour avoir le meilleur dans tous les domaines. Du travail pour les diplômés, des postes pour les autres, des stages, des études... La promesse d'une chose aussi unique avait fait la une de la presse, gagnant l'internationalité pour aller même jusqu'au mondial. L'école dut se modeler à ses étudiants, proposer des cours de langues les plus parlées du monde, pour même permettre à celles moins connues de jouir d'une certaine prospérité. Après que des bourses spéciales furent créées pour les plus démunis, les dossiers d'inscriptions s'étaient multipliés. Tellement et a une telle vitesse qu'il fallut prévoir des constructions d'autres bâtiments pour les années suivantes. Une fois les portes ouvertes, les étudiants avaient fini par renommer "L'école universitaire aux multi-activités et secteurs variés Lottes " en un nom moins long et plus démonstratif : La Grande Cité, Big City, ou encore Big-C pour les plus paresseux.

-D'accord, à demain alors.  
-Attends !

Françis se stoppa un instant, il avait failli raccroché, mais s'était ravisé au dernier moment. Que lui voulait-il donc ?

-Oui ?  
-C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de bruder. Qu'est ce que je devrais lui offrir ?  
-Je ne sais pas, je connais encore moins ton frère que toi.  
-Ah ja... C'est vrai.  
-Mais sinon, c'est quand son anniversaire ?  
-Le 3 octobre !  
-Je tâcherais de penser à quelque chose.  
-DANKE !

Quand il raccrocha, Françis ressentit un peu de vide. Il avait envie de parler de tout et de rien, lui aussi. Andrew était dehors, fumant un cigare, mais il ne voudrait sûrement pas papoter avec lui. En fait, depuis la nuit où ils avaient parler pour la dernière fois, l'écossais ne faisait que de l'ignorer. Même en se disant que ce n'était pas plus mal, il se sentait blessé et triste. Il aurait pu parler à Arthur, mais il pressentait que leur discussion ne tournerait qu'en rond, ou qu'il n'y aurait pas de discussion du tout. Il était vraiment seul. Ou l'était-il vraiment ?

* * *

Le dîner c'était passé dans un calme religieux, enfin, si on omettait le fait qu'Alfred piaillait avec Matthew. Disons que ce fût un calme comme jamais connu depuis que le français était venu s'installer au manoir avec les Kirkland. Une fois le repas finit, Jeanne et Arthur aidèrent Belle à débarrasser la vaisselle sale pour la mettre à la cuisine. Andrew n'adressa ni un regard, ni la parole a quiconque, il quitta la pièce et partit dans les jardins.

-Monsieur Bonnefoy ?

La petite belge avait tapoté l'épaule de Françis, obtenant son attention.

-Oui, Belle ?  
-Vous semblez vous ennuyez.

Il se sentait plus au bord du gouffre qu'au bord de l'ennui, mais ça marchait peut-être dans le même sens ?

-Un peu...  
-Vous aimez lire ?

La brunette avait un petit sourire aimable et semblait vraiment se préoccuper de son ami.

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup lire. Mais j'ai déjà lu tous les livres que j'avais emmenés de chez moi.  
-Vous savez, il y a une bibliothèque ici ! Vous voulez que je vous y emmène ?

Le blond soupesa la question un moment avant de hocher la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il perdait au fond ? Il trouverait sûrement de l'inspiration pour ses travaux dans les livres ? Il suivit donc la jeune femme, qui l'entraîna dans un couloir où il n'avait jamais été. Maintenant qu'il réfléchissait, il n'avait jamais visité tout le manoir. Il fallait dire qu'il était assez grand, au moins quatre étages, plus un autre si on comptait le grenier. Le rez-de-chaussée était pour les salles communes, la cuisine, le salon, la salle de séjour, le hall d'entrée, une salle de réception. Pour faire simple, la gentilhommière était construite en forme de pelle, tête en avant. Du côté gauche étaient toutes les pièces où on accueillait, avec le salon-salle à manger et la salle de réception (qui était la salle que l'on pouvait voir au travers des fenêtres si on se baladait en face de la bâtisse). Du côté droit étaient les salles dites "privées et pratiques", avec la cuisine (qui, comme la réception, était la salle que l'on pouvait deviner derrière les fenêtres de devanture) et le séjour. Bien entendu, cette logique ne concernait que le rez-de-chaussée.

-On peut se perdre pendant un temps, mais il suffit de suivre la rampe et vous retrouverez le hall principal.

Tiens, à force de réfléchir, il n'avait pas pu suivre le chemin des yeux.

-La bibliothèque est juste ici. Libre à vous de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière les autres portes !  
-Merci, Belle.

Alors qu'il tendait la main pour ouvrir la porte, la petite Belge le stoppa avec douceur.

-Si tu as envie de parler, tu as mon numéro.

Le français la regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit. Contrairement à Elizaveta, Belle lui parlait d'égal à égal quand il n'y avait pas Arthur ou Georges dans les parages.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.  
-Je t'ai entendu te disputer avec Andrew la nuit dernière...

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, avec un peu d'appréhension.

-Ce ne sont pas mes affaires et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour que vous vous disputiez, mais... J'espère que tout ira mieux entre vous.  
-Je l'espère aussi.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le câlina amicalement, il ne fut pas étonné, elle faisait ça à tout le monde. Il l'avait su de par la Hongroise.

-Ça va aller ! Andrew fait rarement la tête plus d'une semaine !  
-Haha ! Si j'ai de la chance, ça marchera avec moi aussi !  
-Bien sûr ! Oh, au fait ! Tu as reçu du courrier, je le mettrais dans ta chambre.  
-Merci, Belle.

Ils se quittèrent, soulagés l'un et l'autre d'une certaine inquiétude. Il entra dans la bibliothèque, l ne s'attendait pas à ce que les lumières soient éteintes et passa la main sur le mur, dans le but de chercher l'interrupteur. Ne la trouvant pas, il faillit se raviser,et claqua des doigts sous la déception. Il entendit un petit grésillement et les lumières s'allumèrent faiblement. Il recommença et la luminosité s'intensifia. Un système dernier cri, assez impressionnant, deux claquements simultanés de main ou doigt pour éteindre, un pour allumer, l'intensité pouvait être changé jusqu'à 95 watts.

-Whoa...

Après avoir arrêté de jouer avec les lampes, il se prit a admirer ce qui l'entourait. Des fauteuils rembourrés, des coussins, des étagères de plus de trois mètres de haut, partout ! Toutes pleines à craquer de livres rangés par ordre alphabétique, genre, auteur, langues. Si les étagères ne suffisaient pas, il y avait aussi des armoires avec des portes en verre remplies de dictionnaires et d'études sur le corps humain ou les différentes cultures. Le français était émerveillé, ça ne semblait pas être une vulgaire collection comme on pourrait voir dans une petite librairie ou autre... Il y avait des bouquins tellement vieux que leurs couvertures avaient dû être refaites, que leurs pages jaunies dégageaient un parfum de poussière et de vieux papier, pas désagréable.

"Et bien, pour de la bibliothèque, ça en jette."

Il prit un livre au hasard, le titre "La nostalgie de Dieu" ne lui parla pas. Après avoir essayé de lire quelques lignes à la volée, il le reposa et en prit un autre un peu plus loin, ainsi de suite. Il les feuilletait avec précaution, leur accordant un minimum d'importance. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait, ni ce qu'il voulait trouver, c'était un peu flou. Est-ce que c'était toujours comme ça ? Les livres auraient dû le faire se sentir un peu mieux, d'oublier certaines choses pour s'abandonner dans d'autres. Mais maintenant qu'il était entouré de toutes ces créations brouillées d'encre, il ne savait que faire. Il s'assit sur l'un des confortables et accueillants fauteuils qui l'entouraient. Il leva la tête, reposant sa nuque sur le haut du dossier, il soupira et claqua des doigts deux fois.

"Je ne trouverais jamais ce que je veux..."

Il se sentait mieux là, posé dans le noir, sans personne à ses côtés. Son crâne était lourd de pensées et de tourments. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas été fait pour vivre avec quelqu'un ? Après tout, c'était peut-être possible. Même si c'était plutôt cruel. Il appréciait cette solitude, mais la vomissait, il la chérissait, mais l'éventrait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Quel était donc ce nouveau paradoxe ? Il n'y en avait pas assez dans sa vie apparemment, pas assez pour qu'ils s'entre-tuent. Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, il les avait lui-même créés. Toutes ces bêtes tapies sous son lit, prêtes à lui arracher la moindre parcelle de peau, tous ces monstres tapis dans son placard, l'empêchant de traverser la pièce, toutes ces machinations qui n'ayant pas d'autres choses a faire que de se jeter sur lui ; tout ça, il les avait créés. Que c'était amer, cet arrière-goût de justice, amer et épais. Il suffirait un peu de lumière, pour que les immondices disparaissent. Un peu de lumière...

Il leva la main et claqua des doigts. Les horreurs étaient parties se cacher, alors que des gouttes d'eau salée coulaient sur les pommettes de Françis, traçant un chemin sous ses oreilles, pour finir par se suicider sur le col de sa chemise. Tout était de sa faute, il avait cassé des pots et se devait de revenir les réparer, du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il prit sa manche pour essuyez les larmes sur son visage, avant que des idées claires puissent enfin prendre place dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas comment il allait s'y prendre, mais il le ferait ! Il s'étira en bâillant, son regard se posant sur un livre épais, trônant sur la table en face de lui. Intrigué, il le prit avec ses deux mains, le ramenant sur des genoux en s'asseyant plus convenablement.

"Livre du savoir commun et universel ?"

Quel drôle de titre pour un bouquin, tout semblait avoir été fait main. Amusé, il l'ouvrit, remarquant qu'il n'y avait pas de phrases sans queue ni tête taillées dans un pochoir, mais des mots, avec leurs définitions. Tout était écrit à la main, les lettres étaient aérées, se mélangeant entre script et attaché, le style était léger, simple et parfaitement lisible. Malheureusement, contrairement à ce que laissant promettre le titre, tout était écrit en anglais. Le français soupira, feuilletant toutes ces pages dont il ne comprenait le sens, alors qu'il allait fermer tout ce charabia, son œil captura quelque chose.

« **Zoetrope**»

Françis lâcha la page, entraîné dans son élan de feuilletage. Il jura intérieurement et feuilleta vers la cinquantaine de dernières pages. Rien n'était classé dans l'ordre, c'était agaçant !

« **Kelpie**»  
« **Auld Alliance** »  
« **Pandora** »  
« **Time Lord** »  
« **Zoetrope** »

Ce mot, il ressemblait étrangement à celui que Gilbert lui avait baragouiné plus tôt dans la journée, non ? Il regarda quelques instants la description, ses yeux le conduire sur la page d'à côté, ou une sorte de grosse boîte ronde était dessinée avec des personnages semblant danser. Il fût intrigué. Il se demandait si ce mot serait dans un dictionnaire français? Cette question en tête, il revint, quelques minutes plus tard, avec un dictionnaire de la langue française assez récent. Il chercha dans les "**Z**". Il le trouva en un rien de temps.

« **Zootrope **:

Appareil ressemblant à un phénakistiscope, inventé en 1834.  
Il servait originellement a montrer le mouvement des oiseaux.  
Puis est devenu un jouet très populaire au 19ème siècle. »

Françis fronça les sourcils un instant. C'était quoi un "phénakistiscope" ?! Il partit dans les "**P**" cette fois, bien déterminé a trouver sa définition. Il mit un petit moment, mais trouva son St-Graal.

« **Phénakistiscope** :

Destiné à l'amusement,  
Sur son disque en carton étaient dessinées des animations.  
Contrairement au zootrope, qui était un appareil, le phénakistiscope est un jouet.  
Il a été inventé par Belge Joseph Plateau en 1882. »

Décidément, ça c'était donné le mot. Frustré de ne pas avoir eu une réponse claire, il partit chercher d'autres définitions, tombant hasardeusement sur des choses dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, ou n'aurait jamais voulu connaître l'existence. Comme un enfant avec un nouveau jouet, il se lassa très vite, bâillant de temps à autre en admirant les rares illustrations.

« **Morphée** »

Tiens, il aurait juré avoir lu autre chose à la place de "Morphée"... Un mot comme "Morphy" ? Non, ça ne sonnait pas très bien dans sa tête. Il essaya de se rappeler... Morphy, Marphy... _Murphy_ ? Où avait-il entendu ce... Oh, Andrew. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux mots dans les "**Mu**", il sillonna chaque mot, mais impossible de trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Il chercha dans les "**L**", peut-être qu'il aurait plus de chance pour "_Loi de Murphy_". Mais encore, il lui fit défaut. Il soupira lourdement, agacé. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette LOI DE MURPHY. Et qui était ce Murphy d'abord ? Quel était le lien entre sa loi stupide et sa situation ?! Peut-être que si il essayait dans le dictionnaire fait maison en anglais, il trouverait ? Après s'être fait promettre que jamais il n'abandonnerait face a cette difficulté, il ouvrit le "Livre du savoir commun et universel", passant chaque page au peigne fin. Après plusieurs minutes, il retrouva "Zootrope", son vieil ami ! Mais pas le temps de faire coucou a ses vieux copains, on devait trouver le Soldat Murphy et ce, avec rapidité et efficacité. Tous les mots du livre lui rentraient et sortaient de la tête avec une aisance qui rendrait jaloux n'importe quel cancre. Le mot, ce mot, où était-il ?! Ne trouverait-il jamais cette saloperie de définition, ne comprendrait-il jamais sa situation ?! Après tout, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de la savoir ? C'est vrai, ce n'était qu'une petite loi de rien du tout, peut-être qu'Andrew n'avait pas pesé ses mots et lui avait dit ça sous la colère ? Peut-être que ça n'existait tout simplement p...

« **Murphy's law** »

C'était là. Elle était ici, sous ses yeux fatigués d'avoir creusé des centaines de mots dans une langue inconnue. Cette satanée loi, oh, il pouvait entendre le chant des anges et la musique qu'ils jouaient. Il riait nerveusement, soulagé et...

« Epigram or adage meaning "_Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong_" »

CE SADOMASOCHISTE DE LIVRE SE MOQUAIT OUVERTEMENT DE LUI ! Il regarda désespérément la description, essayant de déchiffrer les mots. Il arrivait a reconnaître avec une certaine certitude "épigramme" et "adage". Non mais non, ça aurait été trop simple si ça avait été marqué dans sa langue maternelle ! Le sort s'acharnait sur lui, comment il avait pu oublier que TOUT le dictionnaire était écrit en anglais ? Quelle buse il était, mais quelle buse ! Il se calma, prenant son Iphone, si ce livre ne voulait pas traduire ses secrets, Internet, LUI, allait le faire ! Il ouvrit une page internet, tapant la sacro-sainte adresse de Google Traduction. Il écrivit chaque lettre, de chaque mot de la phrase qu'il avait sous les yeux, se sentant si proche de la victoire, si proche de...

« Épigramme ou adage sens "_Tout ce qui peut aller mal, ira mal_" »

Triomphant, il se leva du fauteuil, téléphone dans la main, en glapissant des "YES !" tandis qu'il sautillait tout autour de la pièce. Ah, qu'il se sentait puissant, intelligent et... Une seconde.  
Attendez une seconde ! Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que cette loi voulait dire par là ? Le jeune homme se calma. Il se rappelait que l'écossais lui avait dit un truc en rapport avec l'amour, que c'était avec cette loi qu'il comprendrait...

-Tout ce qui peut aller mal, ira mal...

Il reprit place là où il était, pensif. Pourquoi en amour, tout ce qui pouvait aller mal, irait mal ? Il fit de lentes inspirations et expirations, sa cervelle s'activant, chauffant comme jamais. Il tentait de comprendre de comprendre, de comprendre... Rien n'y faisait, il avait beau retourner la phrase dans tous les sens, il ne trouvait pas. Il soupira, s'avouant vaincu. Il regarda l'écran de son Iphone un moment, regardant ce qu'il avait écrit sur Google Traduction.

« Écoutez votre cœur. »

Cette phrase ? Comment était-elle arrivée après le "Tout ce qui peut aller mal, ira mal" ? Il regarda le dictionnaire, juste à côté de la description de la Loi de Murphy, il y avait autre chose et cette autre chose, il l'avait écrite sur le traducteur sans vraiment y faire attention. Il fixa l'écran quelques secondes, avant de se rendre compte d'un truc encore plus grave. Il venait juste d'utiliser Internet pour traduire la loi de Murphy mais... Mais ?! Mais chercher la loi de Murphy sur Google ça ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit ? Il aplatit la paume de sa main libre sur son visage, la faisant glisser vers le bas. Ce qu'il pouvait être con parfois. Vraiment. Il soupira

« Listen to your heart. »

Écoutez son cœur ? En amour, c'était suicidaire d'écouter son cœur. Qui avait écrit ces âneries là-dedans ? Il avait choisi Jeanne car ils se connaissaient depuis des années, partageaient les... partageaient les... Qu'est ce qu'ils partageaient, qu'est ce qu'ils avaient en commun ? Le français fût pris d'un frisson glacial, une peur sans nom lui arrachant les tripes.

"**J'ai ****choisi ****Jeanne.**"

Un haut de coeur le prit, il lâcha les livres et courut a l'extérieur de la bibliothèque. Il se sentait compressé, sa tête lui tournant. Il s'adossa contre un mur dans le couloir, la main sur la bouche et l'autre sur le cœur. Il fallait qu'il se calme et réfléchisse. Il n'avait pas vécu toute sa vie les yeux fermés tout de même. Il avait peur de perde sa fiancée, tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour qu'ils puissent enfin vivre ensemble et que les parents de Jeanne arrêtent de la harceler pour qu'elle marie untel ou untel et que ses propres parents arrêtent de le voir comme un monstre. Tout ça, c'était important ! Il l'aimait, il voulait la protéger et...

"**Je peux encore changer d'avis ?**"

Le français se laissa glisser dos au mur, s'asseyant sur le sol, les jambes allongées sur le sol. Non, c'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça, il aimait Jeanne, il l'aimait ! Des bruits de pas faisaient écho dans sa tête, tranchant petit à petit sa panique. Ils avaient vécu trop de temps ensemble pour tout arrêter comme ça, il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Pourquoi, pourquoi il pensait avoir des sentiments pour un mec ? Pourquoi Andrew ?! Il n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui ! Ce n'était que de l'amitié ! De l'amitié pure et dure, il n'avait pas le droit de penser qu'il pouvait y avoir entre choses. Même malgré les nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble... Ils avaient juste déconné, dérapé, rien de grave, pas de quoi en faire des montagnes ! Il ne deviendrait pas comme Gilbert, il ne serait jamais rejeté par sa famille. Rien de tout ça n'arrivera. Il ne fera jamais de conneries, il ne...

Une paire de bras passa autour de ses épaules, l'entraînant dans une étreinte paniquée.

-Je ne veux pas être rejeté. Je ne veux pas être ignoré ! JE NE VEUX PAS !

Ses larmes redoublèrent, il se sentait misérable, il avait mal, il avait honte.

-Tu ne seras pas rejeté.  
-JE NE VEUX PLUS ÊTRE IGNORÉ !  
-Je ne t'ignorerais plus, je te le promets.  
-Pourquoi... Pourquoi maintenant ?! J'ai cherché longtemps quelqu'un et c'est seulement après avoir trouvé une autre personne que ça arrive ?!

Françis enfouit son visage dans le pull d'Andrew. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte, caressant les cheveux du français doucement, lui murmurant des brides de mots pour le calmer. Il sanglotait sans retenue, sa respiration devenait saccadée et il tremblait comme un enfant.

-Je ne peux pas abandonner Jeanne.  
-Tu ne peux pas te forcer éternellement.  
-Arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire !  
-Si je ne te le dis pas, tu m'en voudras.

Les sanglots redoublèrent, les mains du blond agrippant dans le dos du pull de son colocataire qui commença à le bercer, lui embrassant le crâne de temps en temps.

-Ça va aller.  
-Pourquoi ça arrive ?  
-Je n'en sais rien.  
-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?  
-Je n'en sais rien.

L'écossais passa d'une position agenouillée inconfortable a une position assise plus pratique. Françis se réfugia de nouveau dans les bras de celui qui essayait de le calmer.

-Pourquoi ça doit faire si mal ?  
-Ça va aller.  
-Fais quelque chose, je t'en supplie !  
-Je ne peux rien faire contre ça... Je suis désolé.

Le français releva la tête, l'autre ayant desserré son étreinte. De quoi ils avaient l'air ? Il avaient honte l'un et l'autre de leur comportement, peur que l'autre se relève et ne rie aux éclats.

-Andrew. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
-Et toi ?

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant le sol.

-Je ne sais pas.  
-Alors je ne sais pas non plus.

Même si ça fait mal, ils respecteraient que l'autre s'enfuit en éclatant de rire. Après tout, c'était normal. Non ?

-Si je disais non ?  
-Je dirais non aussi.

Ils se connaissaient tous les deux comme étant des personnes exploitant les faiblesses des autres pour se venger.

-Et si c'était oui ?  
-Tu ne le dirais pas.  
-Je le dis.

Andrew secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas le croire, c'était trop simple de le dire. Trop simple de faire tout ça, trop simple de se faire tendre la perche pour mieux entraîner l'autre dans l'eau.

-Dis-le.  
-Oui.  
-Pas comme ça.  
-Je suis désolé.

Françis regarda son interlocuteur, yeux dans les yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de pleurer comme deux gros gays idiots. Mais ils s'en foutaient. Ils auraient pu passer pour le roi de Suède en personne, ça ne les aurait pas gênés.

-Désolé de te faire souffrir.

Il eut une mine dubitative. Il savait que cet idiot aux yeux bleus lui dirait ça. Il n'avait pas trop mis d'espoir sur autre chose de toute manière. Alors qu'il allait lâcher prise, cet homme, pour qui il éprouvait quelque chose qu'il ne se permettait pas de penser, le stoppa.

-Andrew.

Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque du rouquin, se penchant en arrière, pour l'entraîner en avant. L'autre suivit lentement, comme si il voulait laisser le temps à l'un des deux de changer d'avis, de réévaluer la question, de se demander si ça valait vraiment le coup.

-T'es sûr ?

Il ne lui répondit pas. L'autre posa sa main sur les lèvres de Françis. Ce dernier repoussa l'obstacle et embrassa Andrew, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'écossais qui après quelques secondes d'hésitation se laissa aller et répondit au baiser. Il avait envie de l'avoir plus longtemps, de rester comme ça pour toujours, mais des douleurs dans le dos et la nuque se firent bientôt sentir, les obligeant l'un et l'autre à s'arrêter.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

Ils s'étaient séparés quelque peu, un peu calmé l'un et l'autre, se moquant de leurs états pitoyables.

-S'reposer, déjà ?  
-Oui, tu as raison.

Ils se donnèrent un petit sourire triste et s'aidèrent l'un et l'autre a se relever.

-Après tes cours et le boulot, rejoins-moi au ASF.  
-J'y serais.

Il marchèrent jusqu'à leurs chambres, une de leur main connectée avec l'autre. Il avait commencé a pleuvoir dehors, l'intrus qui s'était caché dans le manoir toute la journée pouvait enfin rentrer. Son appareil photo rempli de truc croustillant, sa mission était presque complète, il n'y avait plus qu'un rapport à donner a ses clients. La personne ouvrit une fenêtre, trois étages ce n'était rien. Sous la pluie, c'était autre chose. Attraper la gouttière et descendre fut un jeu d'enfant, avant de repartir, protégeant l'appareil numérique sous sa veste. Marcher pendant 5 minutes ne l'enchantait point, mais si sa voiture avait été ici, ça aurait grillé tout de suite sa présence.

-J'ai failli partir, tu mettais beaucoup trop de temps.  
-Tais-toi donc, c'est pas de ma faute si il y a trois heures de marche pour aller du manoir jusqu'ici. Tout est de ta faute de toute manière !  
-Pardon, je suis désolé. M'enfin, pas vraiment, mais bon !  
-Saloperie !  
-Moi aussi je t'aime, mon petit ange.

Une petite voiture de trois places fila sur la route, laissant l'intrus et son complice le loisir de se disputer, tout en rentrant chez eux.

* * *

-Françis, réveille-toi... Il est l'heure.

Jeanne baillait en secouant le blond, était très difficile de le réveiller, vraiment très difficile. Mais heureusement, un petit bisou, lui pincer le ventre ou lui dire que le dernier livre de Bernard Weber était sorti et il se réveillait. Les yeux encore collés de sommeil, mais se réveillait quand même. Puis il prenait une douche, passait au moins une heure à se sécher, mettre ses vêtements, se coiffer. Puis il était prêt.

Le vendredi, la journée la plus cool du monde. Non sérieusement, dernier jour de cour de la semaine, Françis et ses amis quittaient à deux heures et demie, tout était parfait ! Il se sentait un peu dans le flou depuis la veille, mais les monstres de son subconscient ne l'importunaient plus depuis. Sa fiancée s'était rendormie, enroulée dans les couettes et roulée en boule sur le lit. Elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de voler toutes les couvertures pendant la nuit. Mais bon, ça faisait parti de son charme.

-A ce soir.  
-Hm, ce soir, oui.

Il déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de sa petite femme avant de remarquer qu'il y avait une enveloppe à son propre nom sur la table. Il la prit et l'ouvrit, descendant les escaliers qui menaient dans le hall d'entrée, avant de traverser le séjour pour enfin arriver à la cuisine.

-Hello, Frog.  
-Bonjour, Rosbif.  
-Bien dormi ?  
-On ne peut mieux.

Il posa ce qu'il avait dans la main sur la table, avant d'aller ouvrir le frigo, prenant une petite brique de jus de fruit multivitaminé et un yaourt nature avec des céréales. Il s'installa, plantant la paille dans sa boisson et ouvrant son produit laitier, où il fit tomber quelques Corn Flakes dedans. Il mélangea quelques secondes, sortant le contenu de la grande enveloppe brune.

-What is that ?  
-Je ne comprends pas.  
-C'est quoi ?  
-Une lettre.

L'anglais gonfla les joues, vexé et leva les yeux au ciel. Le français ricana un peu, avant de hausser les épaules. Il prit soin de boire la moitié de sa petite brique, avant de lancer un regard comme dédaigneux à son cher colocataire.

-Tu sais, c'est peut-être privé.  
-Tu as des trucs to hide ?  
-Cacher ?  
-TO HIDE, yes.  
-Non, pas spécialement.  
-Hmphf, je m'en fichais de toute façon.

Il ria et déplia la lettre, faisant tomber un carré de papier glacé qui s'enfuit pour aller glisser sur le sol. Françis, se pencha, la cuillère dans la bouche, pour ramasser le fugitif. Tiens, on aurait dit une photo. Tout en croquant et avalant sa cuillerée, il en reprit une autre et retourna cette drôle de feuille.

-Françis ?

Le blond avait un teint blême, il regardait la photo entre ses mains. C'était lui et Andrew, quelques nuits auparavant. Il se rappelait de ce moment comme si c'était hier, sur la table de la salle à manger, essayant de se fuir, de s'attirer... Comment une telle photo avait pu naître ?!

Il prit la lettre dans son autre main, des sueurs froides transperçant son cœur.

« **Francis François Bonnefoy**,

_Aujourd'hui, tu ne prendras pas ta voiture.  
Tu iras attendre devant le portail.  
Je t'emmènerais, nous discuterons un peu._

_Je te conseille de garder ça pour toi et de m'écouter._ »

* * *

_Vous savez que j'aime vous faire hurler et lever les yeux au ciel quand vous me lisez. J'ai des orgasmes à chaque fois que vous ragez quand ils ne parlent pas français et que vous ne comprenez pas. Ah, suis-je donc si sadique._

Des suggestions sur la mise en page, le style d'écriture ou le reste ? N'hésitez pas, vous êtes les lecteurs, vous pouvez proposer !  
Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre (petit chapitre) "Alice Kirkland Private Detectiv"

**-Anyway-**


End file.
